El chico de la nana
by Casiopea Tortuga
Summary: Bella vive en Alaska, convertida en vampiresa, cuidando de su hija Annie. Su pequeña pianista está obsesionada con "el chico de la nana" y anhela conocerlo, pero ella no tiene como saber que Edward aún la piensa,y no sabe si a ella le interesa UA from NM
1. Prólogo

**Edward POV**

Corríamos de vuelta a casa de los Denali. Trataba de no escuchar ninguna de las mentes que tenía alrededor, las bloqueaba fastidiado.

Me les adelanté para no escuchar sus pensamientos, estaban alegres por el partido, yo había jugado, pero casi a regañadientes. No era muy sociable, no lo había sido en los últimos ocho años y probablemente no volvería a serlo nunca más. Varias veces había pensado irme del lado de mi familia, para dejar de hacerlos sufrir, pero, principalmente Alice, siempre me detenían y me convencían de dejarlos ver como cada día me hundía más en aquel vacío.

Ni siquiera Tanya se acercaba demasiado a mí, y Jasper raras veces permanecía en la misma habitación que yo. En algunos momentos de aquellos largos años él había intentado soportar mi aura deprimida, sin lograrlo.

Nadie la mencionaba por razones muy sencillas. Mi voluntad se había quebrado varias veces, y la había intentado buscar. Pero... antes de obtener nada concreto desistía. Quizás ella ya no me recordaba, además... habría envejecido lo suficiente para aparentar ser una mujer de casi veintiséis años, y los humanos olvidaban... Y sabía que, sea donde fuera que estuviese, estaba junto a un hombre. Uno que podía darle todo cuanto yo tan sólo pude soñar.

Traté de enfocar mi mente en otra cosa, pero nada me interesaba realmente. Sin ella nada tenía sentido, y por mucho que evadía su recuerdo.

Me pisoteé mentalmente.

Yo no debía buscarla. Yo supe que durante mis años de ausencia, lejos de mi familia, Alice había husmeado el futuro de Bella. Cuando la vio sonreír, mal trecha, sudada y agotada, amamantando una bebita recién nacida, yo... me concentraba en su sonrisa y en la realización que, de todas las cosas que yo podía hacer para amar a Bella, en aquella insufrible distancia, era dejar que aquella visión sucediese.

Llenarme la herida de alcohol no facilitaba nada. Y de pronto, a un kilómetro de la casa aquella música me golpeó. Mejor dicho, se estrelló contra mí.

Lánguida, suave, cálida... ¿Alegre? ¿Viva?

Esa melodía me destrozó desde adentro. Pero surgió algo dentro de mí. La histeria... estaba enloqueciendo, como podía escuchar aquella melodía fuera de mí, cuando yo necesité meses para decidirme a no volver a tocarla nunca más. Para ser concretos, tenía cuatro años de no tocar el piano, mientras aquella melodía jugueteaba en mis sentidos vampíricos y... ¡tenía notas erradas!

Eso me terminó de enloquecer, sentía una rabia homicida contra... ¿qué? Tres segundos después entré en la casa como un rayo y llegué al pie de las escaleras donde estaba el piano, que ahora estaba silencioso. Una melena negra, lacia, larga hasta media espalda estaba inclinada sobre una partitura llena de borrones.

"The lullaby"

Esa letra...

Y de pronto empezó a tocar de nuevo. Corrigió el error, la música creció y creció. Yo estaba inmóvil cuando noté otra cosa, había un corazón latiendo en la habitación del fondo, una respiración acompasada mientras la mujer que tocaba el piano respiraba a ritmo de la nana... ¡de la nana de mi Bella!

Sentí una furia asesina contra aquella figura femenina erró otra nota... Aspiré el aire, era sin duda una vampiresa. Paró la música de nuevo y corrigió la nota. Luego, un segundo después retrocedió un compás y tocó hasta el final... ¿Qué hacía mi música en sus dedos? ¿Por qué se molestaba en copiar mi nana en papel?

Estaba absorta y entonces yo alcé la vista y vi su rostro en el espejo frente al piano de cola, cuya tapa estaba cerrada.

Estaba profundamente concentrada leyendo la partitura, tocándola completa, corrida. Miraba las teclas. Interpretaba con poca soltura, iba lento, con cuidado.

No podía ser... La arruga en medio de sus cejas, sus facciones perfectas, su piel pálida... La forma de sus ojos... Estaban cerrados...

En ese instante me percaté de que no podía leerle el pensamiento y... Ella llegó a la última nota y apuntó un calderón sobre la nota final...

Hizo algo inesperado, mientras yo casi había empezado a jadear inaudiblemente ante la imposibilidad... No podía ser verdad...

Se volteó y cerró la tapa sobre las teclas del piano, casi con brusquedad. Se presionaba una mano contra el pecho. Jadeaba.

-- Bella, tranquilízate... – se ordenó a sí misma.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Mientras aquella voz suave, dulce y pacífica, como una caricia, me despedazaba el cuerpo entero, y me sentía completamente entumecido. Si pudiera llorar, estaría llorando y ahora no sólo no podía llorar, sino que estaba congelado en el umbral, y mi vida completa era ahora un caos.

Entonces su respiración se alejó mientras todos empezaron a acercarse, estaban a unos cinco kilómetros.

Tardó cerca de un minuto en relajar el ritmo de su respiración, mientras se ponía de pie, sosteniéndose el pecho como si temiera que se le cayera a pedazos. Y al final tan sólo suspiró y abrió los ojos. Eran profundamente dorados. Eso era un error.

Había enloquecido.

-- No estoy haciendo nada particularmente peligroso ahora, Edward – dijo de pronto, con expresión aterrada, que de pronto se compuso en una máscara de dolor, y un instante después en una sonrisita culpable. Me esperé que se sonrojorara – No me mires así. Yo no tengo la culpa de que la nana sea tan complicada. Tardaré meses en pasarla al braile.

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

Se sonrió, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor, y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-- De todo caso, si algún día nos volvieramos a ver... -- Eso me desconcertó, parecía como si pensara que era... ¿un fantasma? Oficialmente, los vampiros éramos capaces de tener alucinaciones, yo estaba ahí, viendo al amor de mi existencia convertida en vampiresa y hablándome como si fuera un fantasma, ella parecía debatirse internamente sobre algo. Eso era demasiado real. Era muy cruel — Me alegra haber inspirado música así... Un poco de deferencia hacia mí...

Y de repente cayó de rodillas, respiraba muy lento, y se sostenía el pecho como si se estuviera desmoronando. Y yo no pude más y al siguiente instante caí a su lado y la estreché entre mis brazos, esperando que mi cabeza me permitiera un segundo sentirla... anhelando desde el fondo de mi ser que fuera real...


	2. I parte Capítulo 1: Annie

ADVERTENCIA: NO LEAN SI NO HAN LEÍDO TWILIGHT; LA SAGA COMPLETA... = a 4 libros

**Aclaración: NO la hice en el prólogo porque hubiera roto el misticismo (en realidad lo olvidé) pero no por eso puedo adjudicarme el trabajo de Stephanie Mayer y Twilight, por honestidad intelectual, utilizo los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, hasta poco antes de que Bella salte del acantilado.**

Solo hago la breve aclaración, que es una paralela a partir de Luna Nueva.

Y que Annie es mi personaje, la paralela es la historia que me imaginé SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

Estoy sorprendida por los reviews, y eso que sólo era el prólogo... Pues mi primera respuesta es que prometo actualizar los miércoles, y la historia irá revelando los detalles por sí misma. El detalle básico es que para este capítulo han pasado dos años desde que Edward se fue...

Última petición: si encuentran un error ortográfico... o de alguna otra clase... por favor, avísenme...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Annie**

_Morir era lo único que deseaba._

_Todo lo que una vez había soñado estaba hecho pedazos, y sinceramente su voluntad de vivir disminuía. Se podía morir de amor._

_Ya había atentado contra su vida. El ataque que sufrió fue la gota que colmó el vaso y ella se perpetuó sobre la desesperación. Días después la trasladaron a un lugar muy blanco, donde permanecía desde entonces, absolutamente muda, sin hablar con nadie. No dejaba que nadie la tocara. La sola sensación de contacto físico la hacía llorar._

_Y así pasaron dos meses. Tres diferentes tipos de pasos la fueron a ver, pero ella ni siquiera levantó la vista. Su vida se sentía absolutamente acabada, y no le importaba nada. De hecho esa nada se transformó en un sopor inacabable. Hasta que pudo conectar que la blancura permanente era un manicomio y que tomaba muchos tranquilizantes._

_No quería vivir, pero no sabía como salir de eso. Tres personas, cuatro... no sabía cuántas... le hablaron, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Siempre pasaba tan absorta..._

_Una mañana se levantó a vomitar. Todo se sentía horrible, y lo poco que comía, para complacer a las voces que generalmente llegaban de noche, se descargó en el inodoro. Una enfermera entró y la sostuvo. Cuando se dio cuenta le dio un ataque de pánico y gritó durante quince minutos mientras era presa de un flash back muy vívido._

Bella POV

Malditos tranquilizantes... Eso fue lo único que pude pensar cuando me calmé... Me ayudaban a dormir lejos de aquella espantosa pesadilla en la que se había sumergido mi vida para no volver a salir...

No tenía fuerzas.

Casi había muerto una vez, y la herida aún estaba ahí, y era profunda.

Sangraba.

Ahora era enorme... y me pesaba.

¿Por qué me habían encontrado justo en ese momento?

Si hubieran sido tan oportunos la primera vez...

-- Bella...

Las manos deberían estar hirviendo, pero yo nada más tuve un escalofrío y las alejé. Un hombre se quedó ahí, hablándome por horas... o por la eternidad. No tenía mucho sentido y no me importaba. Las imágenes de ese tipo sobre mí... Yo las bloqueaba, y una y otra vez, me dejaban exhausta... Hasta que alguien se compadecía de mí, me acostaba y me daba tranquilizantes... No soñaba. Pero al vomitar... La enfermera me hizo el pelo para atrás, me ayudó a incorporarme y me recostó contra la pared, y sin que pudiera evitarlo esa noche pasó frente a mí... Y empecé a gritar y me vomité de nuevo y me hice sobre mi pijama... Y duraron horas para asearme, porque todas esas sombras sobre mí... Todas... Una sola, la que me aplastaba...

Y así pasaron los días, hasta que un día noté como tenía un piquete en un brazo. Una prueba de sangre... Dos...

Sabían que el maldito que me atacó no me había contagiado con nada. Mi madre creyó que me recobraría, pero me despertaba llorando y gritando un solo nombre.

-- ¡Edward!

Mi madre me contó que le pedía que no se fuera que lo necesitaba...

Y es cierto. Más que nunca lo necesitaba. Pero no sabía cómo. Con sus nociones sobre la decencia... Su educación a la antigua... Sentiría más asco de mí... Ahora que yo...

La idea de que no me quisiera tomó demasiada fuerza dentro de mí, y el hoyo se hizo insoportable. Yo sólo sé que aproveché una salida rápida de Reneé al supermercado y me tomé todas las pastillas que pude encontrar. Cuando Reneé volvió me encontró bañándome... Lo hacía a menudo, y me quedaba horas en el baño, tratando de limpiarme... Pero me asqueaba mi cuerpo... Era como desear deshacerse de... ¡Agggh!

Ese dolor de pecho me iba a matar. Me asfixiaba.

Cuando Reneé pensó que dos horas y media en una bañera de agua fría era demasiado para mí y lo que me había pasado tumbó la puerta. Creo que toco algunas veces, pero yo había quedado inconsciente en la bañera, que llené hasta el tope. Ella no hubiera sospechado de no ser porque vio un frasco, el que olvidé esconder...

Era un imán de mala suerte... Y sólo quería dejar de sentir aquella opresión en el pecho. Empecé a llorar y me abracé las rodillas. Una mujer cerca de mí volvió a intentar que la escuchara.

-- No te preocupes Bella. Te lo sacarán antes de que te haga daño...

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de mi madre.

-- Va a estar todo bien. – Volvía a decirme con tono lastimero – Sabemos que no querrás... tenerlo... No tienes que pasar por más...

Dejé de llorar.

En ese momento lo sentí. Algo caliente, me hizo cosquillas justo en el vientre, era como una corriente de agua... Bajé mis piernas horrorizada. Mis manos fueron directamente hacia... hacia...

Estaba más rellena, y eso que casi no comía. Pero antes de llegar... yo ya sabía...

Mi respiración se agitó.

-- No va a durar mucho. Todo estará bien contigo... Al menos con eso, no tienes que preocuparte...

Escuché dos bufidos. Mi padre estaba al frente de Reneé. Sentía sus ojos escrutándome, partido de dolor.

Había venido de Forks... A estar conmigo mientras todo se desmoronaba...

-- Hija... Di algo... lo que sea... – suplicó mi padre.

El agua me recorrió de nuevo... Y me abracé el vientre.

-- Disculpen. – Era una enfermera – Ya ha terminado la hora.

-- No. – dije lo más fuerte que pude.

Todos se volvieron a mirarme con los ojos como platos. Mi madre se acercó más de la cuenta, fue directo a abrazarme. Yo me estremecí y ella se apartó.

-- Lo siento... Llevabas semanas así... Por eso nadie se había pensado en...

Mi madre se dio cuenta que me habían atacado dos días después, porque Phill tuvo un partido y yo nada más estaba buscando playa gratis. Le insistí en que fuera... Cuando volvió yo tenía dos noches de horror acumuladas... No hablaba. Cuando me preguntó que me pasaba, que si estaba bien... Perdí el control de todo. Me había jurado que no la preocuparía, que me iría y nadie volvería a saber de mí... Que sobreviviría, tal y como había sobrevivido a la pérdida de... eso no dolía tanto como el ataque...

Esto no lo iba a perder.

Era una razón para vivir.

Recuerdo que empecé a contar, de manera cada vez más inentendible que me había perdido y que el tipo que se ofreció a ayudarme me llevó a un lugar apartado y me...

Empecé a llorar...

-- Bella... Por favor... Estamos aquí para ti...

Ella me acarició el cabello. Y no me asusté. Era mi madre.

El hijo de un desconocido...

Mi hijo.

...

De nuevo aquella agua. Me calmaba la presión del pecho.

Mi nueva razón para vivir.

-- ¿Estoy... – era difícil... me sentía feliz y desgraciada a la vez... pudo haber sido de cualquier otra forma, de una menos traumática, más tranquila... menos desgarradora... pero yo lo quería... yo lo necesitaba... – em...bara... – me obligué a tragarme el nudo en la garganta -- embarazada?

-- No te preocupes, accedieron a abortarlo. Lo harán mañana, aquí la prioridad eres tú...

-- No.

-- ¿Qué?

Bajé mi cabeza. Tenía diecinueve años, una beca por excelencia en la universidad de Alaska, pocos amigos allá, una vida por delante... Quizás lograra amar a otro hombre... y tener...

No quería que ningún hombre se me acercara jamás.

Eso me hizo estremecerme...

No tenía dinero. No tenía carrera. Perdería mi beca. Me avergonzaría ante mis amigos, no por él... Yo, la de los sueños... Con las alas rotas.

Pero mi vida estaba unida a la de aquella sensación de mi vientre. Y si me obligaban a sacarla... Ahí sí que me dejarían vacía.

-- ¿Y si lo quiero tener? – mi voz estuvo llena de duda. Si estuviera sola con aquella... ¿necesidad?

Mis padres se quedaron inmóviles ante aquella pregunta fuera de toda lógica. La enfermera se marchó, seguramente había ido a traer un doctor.

-- Bella, no seas tonta... Eres muy joven... No tienes porqué sacrificarte...

-- No. Yo... -- Me aparté de ella. – lo quiero.

-- Bella.

En eso llegó el doctor. Me negué a tomarme el tranquilizante y todo se complicó...

-- No es su culpa.

-- Tampoco es tu culpa. Si quieres luego podrás...

-- ¡NO!

Mi reacción se fue haciendo cada vez más violenta hasta que alguien fue por una jeringa y donde la vi me quedé inmóvil.

-- ¡NO! Eso no... no... es bueno para mi bebé...

Y me quedé callada mientras asimilaba la grandeza de mis palabras.

Lo dije de manera tan segura, tan tranquila. No me importaba que fuera hijo de un extraño. Era mío. Nadie lo iba a tocar.

La escena se repitió al día siguiente. Mis padres intentaron todos los motivos. Luego creyeron que era porque me sentía mal de matar un feto. Porque supe que tenía casi tres meses...

-- Me voy a quedar con él...

Y de repente mi voz se quebró...

-- Si ustedes no me quieren ayudar...

-- Bella, no es una decisión para tomar a la ligera, es echar toda tu vida...

-- Si me lo quitan... me muero.

Y era verdad.

Mi bebé...

Me deshice y me abracé las rodillas, tratando de evitar que el pecho se me resquebrajase.

-- Por favor... – supliqué.

Ellos no me obligaron a abortar ese día, pero durante la siguiente semana me hablaron casi a diario, durante horas.

Querían que revirtiera lo irreversible, porque yo amaba a mi pequeño más que a nada, y literalmente tuve que suplicarles que no me hicieran cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia, no porque no lo quisieran, sino porque principalmente mi madre, creían que me precipitaba...

Como volví a hablar me empezaron a dar mucha terapia. Pasaba casi todo el día entre sesiones sola, con grupos... Yo... me aferré a ese calorcito dentro de mí, esa caricia que me ayudaba a creer que todo estaría bien.

Ya no me daban tranquilizantes. Me hacían hacer mucho, pero mucho ejercicio para reponer con eso las hormonas que debían reponer los antidepresivos. Yo... hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, todo porque tenía que seguir adelante, con mi vientre inflado y todo eso. Reneé volvió a trabajar... y yo, hice todo lo que pude, aferrada a mi bebé...

Sería una niña... Y cuando lo supe mi mundo se reacomodó... y sonreí, dolió un poco, pero fue tan espontáneo... sabía que no volvería a sonreír sin que doliera, pero... aún así insistí...

Me dieron de alta en junio, y prematuramente, nació dos meses después.

Annie.

Todo cuanto necesitaba.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Sonreír sin pasado?

Disclaimer: (en uno de los fic que estoy leyendo, su autor apunta sabiamente, porqué poner esto si un fic es básicamente relamerse y entretenerse retorcidamente con la historia que nació y fue escrita originalmente a alguien más??? XD) En este caso, Stephanie Meyer. Claro, la trama salió de mi imaginación retorcida y Annie sí me pertenece...

Perdón por el retraso de un día para actualizar, estaba afinando los últimos detalles del resto de la historia. Y la rápida reedición, no me fijé en que faltaban unos números... Y un par de inconcordancias.... XD

Sólo para dejarlo más claro, si sale algún pensamiento entre colmillas, este es de Bella a menos que se indique que es de alguien más. Además no se indica ningún POV es porque este también es de Bella, eso cambia si se toma la perspectiva de otro personaje.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, espero que no dejen de leer después de este pequeño puente.

* * *

**2**

**¿Sonreír sin pasado?**

Ir a Forks no era la gran opción de mi vida, sobre todo porque tendría que afrontar frente a mucha gente chismosa la existencia de mi preciosa Annie, sus preguntas, sobre todo. Evidentemente dejar que se enteraran respecto a cómo había concebido a Annie no era opción. Por eso Charlie no tenía autorización de contárselo a nadie. Yo iba porque él tenía rota una pierna y ya era hora de que agradeciera toda la dedicación conmigo y su nieta en aquellos meses en que se tomó especial licencia para cuidarme emocionalmente. Además estaba de vacaciones el próximo mes y apenas si tenia dinero para comprarle algo de Navidad a mi perspicaz hija de año y cuatro meses.

Cuando llegamos a Port Los Ángeles me sorprendió ver que Jacob había ido por mí. Y me compungí un poco. Unas tres horas, en un auto y solos. No era como me lo había imaginado, sobre todo porque yo creía que me veía más que una amiga y ahora, menos que nunca y muy por encima de cualquier viejo amor (mi eufemismo propio al recordar a aquel fantasma...), yo nunca estaría con un hombre, por mucho que mi terapeuta me pidiera que al menos considerara la posibilidad... No, eso era imposible.

-- Hola. – dijo cuando me vio, y de inmediato abrió sus ojos como platos.

Yo llevaba a Annie de la mano, que seguía muy sorprendida de un lugar tan concurrido. Estaba muy acostumbrada a nuestra poco concurrida e incluso aburrida calle de Fairbanks.

-- Ella es Annie. – vi que Jake seguía mirándola con los ojos como platos – mi hija.

-- Eso es muy evidente. Es como una copia de ti.

Y de hecho, Annie no podía parecerse más a mí, claro que una personalidad algo profunda, seria. Yo me había vuelto un poco sarcástica desde que ella había nacido, tomándome la vida como con humor negro respecto a cualquier sol que proviniera de cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los rizos negros de mi hija.

-- Pero... ¿cuándo? No me comentaste de un nuevo amor...

-- No lo hay.

-- ¿Pero...?

-- No quiero hablar de eso. – le corté.

Se lo pensó un momento, estudiando mi postura, dividida entre la maleta y la manita de Annie. Pero con sólo pensarlo, un rápido flash back era suficiente para encogerme el estómago.

-- De acuerdo. Vamos, Leah me espera en el carro.

-- ¿Leah? ¿Leah Clearwater?–suspiré aliviada. No podríamos hablar de nada profundo.

-- Mi imprimación.

-- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-- Sí... este...

Yo sólo sonreí.

-- Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te merezca... –le sonreí ampliamente, eso causó algo de dolor en mis mejillas.

-- Vamos – dijo tomando mi maleta – Ella tiene mal carácter...

-- Ya veo, supongo que para poner en su lugar a un lobo hay que ser de carácter fuerte.

-- Pues... nos casaremos dentro de poco. Pero ella no lo sabe.

-- Eres un idiota... – me reí, me dolió un poco más. Nunca sonreía tan ampliamente... trataba de no hacerme una mala imagen de ella: Exactamente el tipo de niña que yo había rehuído convertirme y que era ahora. Pero no me arrepentía porque Annie era mi vida y eso se sentía muy bien.

Como una bocanada de aire fresco. Como si sonreír no doliera.

Annie se durmió en seguida en nuestro viaje en medio de la noche, mientras Jake me ponía al corriente de las nuevas adiciones de la manada.

-- ...lo que Sam no entiende es porque se siguen generando lobos si se supone que no hay... – dudó un segundo y comprobó mi mirada en el retrovisor – vampiros alrededor.

-- ¿Se generan más lobos cuando tienen vampiros cerca?

-- Mas o menos eso cree Sam. – dijo Leah -- Nos preocupa porque hasta aquella pelirroja desapareció del mapa y no ha vuelto a nuestras fronteras...

Eso me extrañó. La verdad, había creído excluirme del mundo mítico aunque mantuviera un paupérrimo contacto con Jake. Tenía nuestra amistad muy descuidada en un intento enfermizo de abandonar el pasado en un lugar cómodo. Ver solo para adelante, con mi hija ordenando el mundo... Además que Victoria desistiera de cazarme... no concordaba... Y me espanté ante el hecho de que la había olvidado por completo los últimos... ¿tres años?

-- ¿Cómo va la universidad? – dijo Leah de pronto.

-- Muy bien, tengo una buena asistencia con una profesora excelente y me ayudan más por causa de Annie. Tengo quién la cuide y de todo.

-- Ya veo. – repuso él incomodo por algo.

-- ¿Qué edad tiene Annie? – dijo ella, aún más interesada.

-- Año y cuatro meses.

-- Parece más grande. – dijo ella.

-- Me lo han dicho, pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo de mirarla.

-- ¿Tan dura es la universidad? – dijo sorprendida.

-- Algo, pero me esfuerzo mucho por terminar rápido... Ya sabes, por Annie.

-- Me imagino.

-- Bella... ¿y su padre? – soltó Jake de pronto.

Yo sabía que se moría por preguntar, estaba tenso y callado, no era normal en él.

-- Jake, si ella no ha dicho nada es porque no quiere hablar de eso.

Era extraño, Leah, que antaño me odiaba por rechazar a Jake, además de ser una amargada cuando Sam se imprimó de Emily, entendía mejor que mi supuesto mejor amigo el dolor que me causaba. Tuve que contenerme para no respirar ahogado...

-- No quiero hablar de eso, Jake, ya te lo dije. – le corté

-- Pero... sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Y... cuando te fuiste a la universidad... pues...

Yo estaba a medias preparada para aquel interrogatorio, porque contar lo que me había sucedido no era opción. Yo no estaba ni preparada para recordar como aquel tipo me había acorralado en aquel callejón... En ese momento el hueco de mi pecho, que yo ignoraba olímpicamente hasta en mi terapia, que fue cuando estuvo más expuesto, se abrió a sus anchas y casi empiezo a jadear en mi intento por contenerlo. Debía ser porque estábamos en Forks y Jake me presionaba para que le contara lo que me había pasado hacía tres años en Jacksonville.

-- No hablas como si él te ayudara.

-- No quiero a ese maldito en mi vida – conseguí articular, pero me dolía mucho el pecho. – Jake, por favor... Aún no lo supero...

Entonces él vio mi cara de agonía, diferente a la de la Bella que él había ayudado a reponerse.

-- ¿Bella? – dijo con cara de espanto, reflejo de mi propio miedo al recordar aquella noche...

-- Jake, déjala – intervino Leah, justo a tiempo.

-- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, mientras tenga a Annie cerca... pero – estaba apunto de llorar (Eso no dolía tanto, la dificultad para sonreír era inversamente desproporcional a llorar, era más natural, quizás.) – ya no me preguntes más...

-- Pero...

-- Te lo suplico. – dije con la voz aún más quebrada.

Por suerte llegamos a la casa de Charlie y yo me bajé casi de un salto, tragándome los sollozos, susurrándome ser fuerte por Annie. No iba a dejar que mi precario equilibrio se desmoronara... Mi padre abrió la puerta con ayuda de unas muletas.

-- ¿Cómo estás? – dije hundiendo mi cara en el pelo de Annie, hasta que logré crear la máscara fría que sabía hacer a la perfección.

-- Bien, Bella... Te estaba esperando... –dijo casi gritando.

Lo callé antes de llegar al porshe.

-- Annie está dormida – dije en un susurro.

-- Ah, ya veo. – dijo él con una cara feliz marcada por una pequeña vergüenza.

Yo subí a mi algo pesada hija hasta mi cuarto y la recosté mientras escuchaba a Jake y Leah charlar con Charlie en le piso de abajo. Mi amigo ya había bajado mi maleta y se estaba despidiendo, bajé rápido y me despedí. Jake hizo un último intento y me miró muy significativamente, pero yo evité el contacto con sus ojos.

Charlie me vio evitando a Jake, pero no dijo nada. Por suerte seguía siendo muy discreto. Jake me invitó a La Push cuando quisiera, total estaría hasta la segunda semana de enero... Uff.. ¡un mes...!

-- Debes estar cansada.

-- Algo.

-- Si quieres podemos hablar mañana.

-- ¿Ya comiste?

-- Sue me trajo algo.

-- ¿Sue Clearwalther?

Hubiera jurado que Charlie se había sonrojado, pero no quise comentar nada. De repente sentía como si un enorme cansancio me entumeciera cada célula. Había tenido un semestre movido, partida en dormir poco menos de cinco horas diarias, cuidar a Annie, llevarla a clases de piano, llevar cuatro materias con nota perfecta y ser la asistente de la mejor profesora de la facultad, una mujer seria y estricta como Mrs. Olivers...

Necesitaba unas vacaciones...

Muchas noches pensaba que iba demasiado rápido, pero ante todo tenía prioridades:

1. Seguir adelante a pesar de cualquier cosa. Annie era mi hija, y me necesitaba.

2. Mi título era indispensable para que Annie y yo viviéramos mejor. Tenía la modesta asistencia que apenas me daba para pagar el apartamento, aunque tenía beca completa, lo que mis padres deba a cuestas para pagar la comida, la gasolina de mi moto y poco más, como la ayuda de mi vecina Penny que hacía de niñera para Annie mientras iba a la universidad.

3.Y yo, en el sentido estricto, no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más. Habían varios "chicos" tras de mí, pero era evidente que no me interesaba. Nunca salía, mi vida se enfocaba en Annie, incluso estaba aprendiendo a tocar con ella (aunque Penny ya me enseñaba desde antes que ella naciera), y eso me distraía un poco, aunque no era la mejor medicina tomando en cuenta que Edward era excelente pianista.

Ah, lo había hecho de nuevo. Tan sólo pensar en ese nombre me dolía, y era muy evidente. Me encogí en mi cama y sin pensarlo abrí mi maleta de viaje y saqué mi pastilla. Siempre tomaba un somnífero, más que nada un antidepresivo suave que me ayudaba a dormir sin pesadillas, ya mi vida era lo suficientemente agitada como para no dormir bien.

Me tumbé en la cama, mientras hacía efecto mi "medicina". Vi en la expresión de Jake que no pararía hasta que se lo contara, pero eso no era una opción. Yo aún no estaba lista... Habían pasado ya... ¿cuántos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años? Le metería la historia que había inventado con mis padres, porque sinceramente la sola idea de que todos me tuvieran lástima por mi despistado paseo y su trágico final... Suficiente había sido con haber tenido que suplicar frente a una comisión de becas, haber tenido que aclarar que no había sido mi culpa, inicialmente, tener a Annie. Pero tenerla era una de esas decisiones irrevocables.

Miré a mi alrededor. Susan, mi terapeuta, había sugerido que tenía que luchar con el recuerdo de mi viejo amor, porque eso sólo ensanchaba mi herida. Ella solía sugerir que si liberara mi alma de ese peso quizás estaría menos cargada, y yo lo intentaba... Pero...

Tenía la desesperanza en ese asunto, porque por mucho que Susan insistiera, pues... Yo no creía que nadie me fuera a querer, y no era que lo quisiera. Si había algo que me aterraban eran los hombres con intenciones románticas, con ganas de tocarme... Justamente ahí, pues aunque evitaba pensar en mi viejo amor no evitaba sentir el peso de la desesperanza. Nunca podría volver a amar así, tan intensamente, tan libremente... De hecho estaba convencida que no volvería a amar a nadie, porque eso involucraba ser tocada, besada... (No pienses en eso) Además, qué más daba partirme el pecho en secreto si con eso recordaba los meses más felices de mi vida (no pienses en eso) Cuando yo lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser (Para... No pienses en eso) y creía que me correspondía de alguna manera (¡NO PIENSES EN ESO!)

Era mejor pensar en otra cosa.

Pero estaba condenadamente segura de que Jake no descansaría hasta saber por qué tenía una hija y, sobretodo, por qué su padre no estaba conmigo. Pero yo... no iba a explicárselo... Había ido a Forks para que Annie pasara un tiempo con su abuelo, matando dos pájaros de un tiro porque Charlie simplemente se había quebrado una pierna. Intenté no pensar demasiado en que ir a Forks era el pasado, y evidentemente, yo detestaba mi pasado.

No era que todas mis memorias fueran malas, sino porque no me gustaba recordar ciertas cosas, por razones obvias. Y era infinitamente desagradable obligarme a tratar de no recordar lo malo del pasado, tratando de seleccionar lo bueno, sobre todo cuando fracasaba en el intento y me incomodaba por algo. Se me encogía el estómago, o jadeaba o se me hacía un nudo en la garganta o tenía un escalofrío o todo eso a la vez.

El calmante fue llevándome a la inconciencia mientras me prometía dos cosas, de todas las posibles: si iba a La Push no le contaría jamás a Jake mi tragedia en Jacksonville, dos, estas semanas no iban a afectarme y Susan, quizás, no me obligaría a ir una vez a la semana, sino quizás cada dos, con suerte cada tres... Este semestre iba a ser ajetreado...

-- Buenos días, Bella. – me saludó mi papá, al día siguiente, cuando entré a la cocina.

-- Hola, papá.

Me desperté al día siguiente apenas unos segundos antes de que Annie se despertara y bajé a preparar el desayuno. Tuve cierta dificultad porque no tenía la mesita de Annie, así que mi padre tuvo que sostenerla. Improvisé algo de café y tostadas, y antes de que pudiera terminar escuché un auto aparcarse fuera.

-- Vaya, Sue llegó muy temprano. –comentó Charlie, con los ojos brillantes.

Traté de concentrarme en las tostadas, que se iban a quemar.

-- ¿Qué comerá Annie?

-- ¿Tienes cereal?

-- Creo que no...

-- Este... – por suerte recordé que traía una dotación de las galletas que le gustaban.

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué los paquetes de su pequeña mochila. Eran dos, pero se llenaría con eso. Debía ir al supermercado. Cuando entre a la cocina apenas sonreí y le enseñé los paquetes. Annie se rió encantada cuando reconoció las envolturas... y chocó sus manitas, mirándome intensamente con esos ojos que eran iguales a los míos. Y yo amaba cuando hacía eso, sentía como si sonreír no fuera algo precisamente doloroso. Y yo le correspondía como por la mitad, no iba a forzar demasiado los pómulos. Bajé también su biberón y lo llené de leche.

-- Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-- Hola, Sue...

-- ¿Esta es Annie? Oh, es preciosa...

Sin siquiera preguntar, la cargó y Annie hizo un gran puchero. Mi pobre bebé no estaba acostumbrada a extraños, se relacionaba mayoritariamente conmigo y con mi vecina del edificio, Penny. Era una viuda que no tenía mucho que hacer y se ofreció a cuidarla cuando yo volví a Alaska a tratar de continuar la universidad. Como era junio y tenía apenas seis meses de embarazo, logré llegar y empezar a dar vueltas, que incluyeron mudarme a ese pequeño apartamento (no me iban a admitir nunca más en residencias) y además revolotear sobre la posibilidad de conservar mi beca aunque fuera a necesitar ayuda para que analizaran mi caso en específico, y aunque Mrs. Olivers me apoyó desde el principio, no fue fácil. Y para colmo mi hija se adelantó de manera impensable...

Mi madre iba a llegar en una semana a estar conmigo las últimas semanas, y a mí no me molestaba compartir aquellas vacías vacaciones con Penny y su piano, ella era muy amable y le enternecía verme embarazada y sola. Supongo que por eso Annie ama tocarlo, pues la señora fue muy amable en darme distracción con aquel desafinado piano de pared, y mi vida pasaba lentamente entre mis citas con Susan, suplicar por mi beca, y ensancharme hasta explotar. En Alaska fue donde supe que mi bebé se llamaría Annie, y unas horas después entré en labor.

Fue Penny, exactamente quien me ayudó a llegar al hospital, pero no la dejaron entrar a la sala de labor, donde pasé las siguientes treinta horas de dolor y miedo. En cierta forma esperaba que mi madre llegara a ayudarme, mientras yo trataba de no derrumbarme por una sensación horrible... Una presión justo en el lugar donde aquel tipo me había marcado por siempre... Y la doctora del hospital de Jacksonville que hubiera viajado para atenderme... y por algún juego de la vida yo estaba sola...

Y estaba en trabajo de parto y no dilataba, para nada. Charlie logró llegar, casi al final, pero no era precisamente la mejor idea de que me acompañara mientras mi cuerpo se partía en dos para dejar salir a Annie. Por otro lado también me aterraba que me faltaban tres semanas para cumplir los nueve meses... Pero con el último tirón hacia fuera... y su llanto que casi opaca una voz que no creí escuchar jamás: "Ella estará bien, te felicito, haz sido muy valiente" Casi me pongo a llorar cuando aquel terciopelo acarició mi cordura...

Eso era un recuerdo feliz, a pesar de la voz de mi viejo amor rondándolo, de manera inexorable. Y ver sus manitas juntas me hacía saber como, con toda certeza, el dolor había valido la pena. Susan insistía que todas las cosas en la vida pasaban por algo, y esa era la única justificación que yo encontraba para aceptar que la existencia de mi pequeño sol se debía a todos mis sufrimientos anteriores.

El supermercado estaba algo lleno, pero yo me alegré que el pasillo donde estaban los pañales estuviera vacío. Busqué en seguida los más baratos y los metí en mi carrito, un poco más allá tomé una caja del cereal favorito de Annie y caminé en dirección a la caja, rodeada de galletas. Pensé que debía tener algunas por si a mi hija le daba hambre de vuelta.

-- Hola Bella, qué gusto verte.

Di un respingo y me encontré directo con la cara de Mike Newton. Maldije mi suerte, si veía los pañales me iba a preguntar... No me importaba que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo mi hija era mi orgullo, pero su padre...

-- Hola, Mike, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-- Bien, vine por las vacaciones.

-- Yo también.

-- Escuché que Charlie se había quebrado una pierna.

-- Sí, pero no está tan mal. Ya sabes, el jefe Swan, duro como roca.

-- Me alegra. ¿Qué estudias?

-- Inglés, con énfasis en Literatura.

-- De veras... ¿En Alaska?

-- Sí, es un bonito lugar, tiene buenas vistas.

-- Quién diría, la chica de Phoenix termina viviendo entre la nieve.

Se me retorció el estómago cuando una de las cosas convenientes de mi residencia era que el frío era antónimo del calor de Florida... "No pienses en eso" me dije a mí misma, como por enésima vez desde que llegué.

-- ¿Y tú...? – quise ser amable mientras me metía en el pasillo de lácteos, esperanzada de que se fuera por causa del frío. No iba a pagar delante de él.

-- En realidad dejé la universidad este semestre, necesito pensarme lo de mi carrera, ya te imaginarás...

-- ¿No te gusta la Contabilidad? – recordaba sus peroratas de fin de curso, cuando me recuperaba de mi estado zombie, sobre como la contabilidad le ayudaría con el negocio de sus padres y eso...

-- Los números no son mi fuerte.

-- ¿Y tu beca deportiva?

-- Esa es otra complicación. Me ofrecieron el semestre para pensar, ya sabes, para no gastar dinero estatal en balde.

-- Inteligente. – dije, tratando de mostrarme interesada. Pero en realidad estaba nerviosa.

Di como dos vueltas al lugar sin agregar nada más, y Mike no dejaba de parlotear sobre la vida y sobre lo ocupado que estaba con la tienda, por suerte me dejó un instante y yo logré pasar la evidencia antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa. Volvió en seguida con una caja de chocolates mientras yo me compungía en mi cálculo mental sobre mi compra. Por alguna razón me salían más baratos en Alaska, y yo que creía que no necesitaba traer muchos (Bueno, en realidad evité cargar con demasiado pues no podía jalar a mi hija y dos maletas). Hice la cuenta mental con agilidad, y me compungí más. Los mismos artículos me habrían costado unos cinco dólares menos en la tiendita al lado de mi apartamento en Fairbanks. Me sentí algo preocupada, después de todo la situación económica de una madre soltera y estudiando no da para desperdiciar cinco dólares, ni siquiera medio...

-- Son $15.45

-- Bella... la cajera te está cobrando...

-- Sí, ya lo sé...

Me sentí algo incómoda revolviendo mi monedero en busca de... diez dólares. Mi cara empezó a llenarse de sangre mientras la cajera me miraba con impaciencia y Mike parecía desconcertado.

-- Bella... ¿Te alcanza?

-- Supongo que sí. Dame un segundo.

Fue horrible sacar diez dólares a puros nikles y quaters, frente a la mirada impaciente de la cajera y con aquella fila de cuatro clientes más. Mike no duró nada en pagar su enorme caja de chocolates.

-- Mamá me envió por chocolates, los estamos regalando de cortesía, sabes se siente de muy buen humor, porque el año pasado no vine en Navidad.

-- Ah – me limité a decir.

No era capaz de tener un billete de diez dólares con tranquilidad, ni era capaz de estirarlo, en resumen, mi regalo especial para Annie se iba por el caño... Y sabía perfectamente que quería una cuantas cosas, desgraciadamente tendría que escoger una, desgraciadamente tendría que ser la más barata... El año pasado había comprado algo de ropa, total ni cuenta se daría mi pequeño angelito con tres meses de edad, pero me ilusionaba darle algo con lo que fuera profundamente feliz, de la ilusión que sólo pueden sentir los niños, y que me hicieran sonreír un poco sin dolor.

-- Sabes, anoche mencionó que sería genial que vinieras y nos echaras una mano. Supongo que la vieja se está volviendo adivina...

Mi rostro se iluminó, y luego mi estómago se desinfló rápidamente, mientras mis mejillas sintieron un pinchazo. Primero que nada, había venido a cuidar a Charlie, segundo, no podía arreglármelas con Annie si Charlie estaba así y Annie estaba en su etapa inquieta, recién había empezado a caminar, y evidentemente no...

-- ¿De qué manera? – le espeté casi sin poder contenerme.

-- Fines de semana. Mamá está sorprendida de que vengan tantos campistas en medio del invierno y con el campo nevado. Es por no sé qué fenómeno que habrá el día de navidad, pero hay gente de todos lados...

-- ¿Fenómeno?

-- Sí, mamá dice que hay demasiados astrónomos viniendo, algo del cielo...

En realidad no me interesaba mucho.

-- Este fin de semana creemos que llegaran más. Te ofrezco setenta dólares por el fin de semana y veinte por cada día que te ocupemos entre semana. Sé que Charlie está así, pero habla con él... Es que es tan repentino y la ayudante que tenemos es muy lenta, ya le han sacado varios artículos y mi mamá solo está esperando encontrar un reemplazo...

-- Déjame hablar con Charlie, te aviso más tarde, ¿vale?

Era demasiado bueno, la posibilidad de tener al menos setenta dólares por atender gente en mi antiguo puesto con los Newton... Con que fueran sólo eso... ¿Por qué un fenómeno astronómico en uno de los lugares más nublados de los Estados Unidos?

Me dirigí a mi viejo Chevy tratando de no entusiasmarme demasiado, después de todo yo era un imán de mala suerte y si algo a mi alrededor podía salir mal, saldría mal. Por suerte no me encontré a nadie más en el camino y cuando llegué a casa me fue difícil ocultar mi ansiedad. Era una buena oportunidad, pero significaba descuidar a Charlie...

-- Está arriba, con su abuelo – me dijo Sue cuando entré en casa -- Ha estado todo el rato preguntando por ti.

-- Espero que no te diera mucha lata, Sue – le dije depositando mis compras en la mesa -- no está acostumbrada a estar con gente que no conoce.

-- No te preocupes. Es una niña encantadora. – dijo con un dejo de ternura. Me miraba como si lo supiera todo y esa sensación fue horrible.

Yo medio sonreí ante la preocupación. Annie era el orgullo de mi vida. En muchos sentidos, de las pocas buenas decisiones que había tomado, a pesar de que tenía tantas dificultades.

-- Sue... – cavilé y me sonrojé por mi idea. Tenía la idea de que Sue se pasaba mucho por donde Charlie, pero también ella debía estar ocupada...

-- Dime, Bella...

Pensé en preguntarle si podía encargarse de Annie, con ayuda de Charlie, porque setenta dólares eran setenta dólares, pero... Bueno, Mike Newton de verdad chocheaba por ofrecerme tal cantidad por dos días, seguro serían desde la mañana y hasta caer rendida, pero no importaba. Todo era cuestión de que a Charlie no le importara.

Escuché un llanto arriba y subí lo más rápido que pude, tropezando con un escalón (la historia de mi vida). Cuando llegué vi a Charlie tratando de sacar a mi hija de debajo de mi cama. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-- Lo siento, sólo se metió ahí.

-- Tranquilo. Generalmente juega así conmigo, pero en casa se mete en un clóset.

Mi padre, levantó una ceja divertido, mientras yo empecé a preguntarme en voz alta dónde estaba Annie, jugando. Ella dejó de llorar y un par de minutos después, mientras fingía buscarla, escuché sus risitas y de repente un golpe sordo. Me agaché demasiado rápido, tanto que me mareé. Ahora lloraba porque se había golpeado... Me metí debajo de la cama y vi que tenía la mano hundida en el piso.

"¡¿Qué?!"

La arrastré fuera y comprobé aliviada que no le pasaba nada.

-- Annie, miránme. Todo está bien... ¿Dónde te duele?

Ella hizo pucheros en mi regazo mientras se frotaba la frente y se quejaba.

-- Vamos, no te quejes... Lo que pasa es que la cama no es buen lugar para jugar así. Ves el clóset – le dije señalando mi clóset, Annie empezó a calmarse, generalmente distraerla funcionaba – Ahí el abuelo no te encontrará jamás.

Ella ya no lloraba, pero supe que debía cambiarle el pañal. Fui a mi maleta, abierta sobre el escritorio y busqué pañales. Un par... Suspiré... Saqué todo lo que ocupaba...

-- ¿Cómo lo llevas, Bells?

-- ¿El qué?

-- Ya sabes.

Lo comprendí.

-- Se me da bien, recuerdas a Penny. Ha sido como mi ángel.

-- Creo que no tenía hijos.

-- Sí, pero no quiere decir que no sepa como cuidar a un bebé. No quiere decir, tampoco, que yo sea completamente inútil.

-- Y con lo demás.

-- Susan es muy divertida y me contiene bien.

-- ¿No has tenido más crisis?

-- No, pero aún trabajamos en la fobia al contacto.

Charlie miró hacia otro lado. Si había alguien que odiaba era aquel tipo, y seguía mi caso desde Forks, pero el maldito se había evaporado y no aparecía, probablemente estaba suelto por ahí, haciendo más daño. "No pienses en eso"

Terminé de cambiarla, la bañaría en un rato. Me sentía perezosa. Yo tampoco me había bañado, sólo me cambié rápido para ir a la tienda por el cereal.

-- No me contaste como te quebraste.

-- En realidad fue una estupidez.

-- ¿De veras?

-- Me resbalé del bote la última vez que fui a pescar con Billy, me apoyé mal y se oyó un crujido.

-- Ya veo.

-- Volveré a trabajar el lunes. Probablemente tendré toneladas de papeleo atrasado.

-- ¿Qué recomendó el doctor?

-- Me dijo que no trabajara.

-- Entonces no te doy mi permiso de que trabajes. ¿Cómo se supone que te cuidaré si vas al trabajo?

-- No te dejé venir a que me cuidaras, así que no te preocupes.

Sentí como quería ponerme a llorar, pero traté de contenerme. Charlie también lo notó, pero siguió viendo a Annie, que ahora estaba entretenida con el libro de hule que le había dado.

Charlie...

Otra forma de aferrarse a la vida, no tan poderosa como saber que la vida de alguien tan indefenso depende de ti, pero él se había quedado conmigo en Jacksonville, esperando en parte que aquel infeliz no burlara la justicia... "¡Auch!"

De repente me di cuenta de algo. Forks era un mal lugar para huir del pasado, pues constituía el pasado en sí, pero, estaba resuelta a que no me afectase. De pronto me fijé en Annie, profundamente concentrada en el libro, con el ceño fruncido en una miniatura de mí. Mi padre rió.

-- Sé que estarás bien, Bells. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-- Sí, eso espero.

Cavilé un segundo, luego le conté a mi padre sobre Mike. Me vio esperanzada, pero cuando mencioné a Sue...

-- ¿Ella sabe...? – pregunté, incómoda.

-- Nadie más. Se enteró cuando Reneé me llamó porque estaba aquí, lo siento. Cuando llegué y tú...

Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago. Si de algo me arrepentía era de mi intento de suicidio, pero quizás estaba tan descontrolada que no podía reaccionar diferente, las medidas desesperadas son las más contundentes y con el mayor ola expansiva, solía decirme Susan.

-- ¿Te interesa?

-- He estado tratando de ahorrar para comprarle algo bonito, pero con el resfrío que tuvimos hace un mes... Se me fue todo.

Vi en sus ojos la misma expresión de preocupación económica, el mismo lamento de no tener suficiente dinero. Annie seguía concentrada.

-- Mamá... piano... – pidió dejando caer el libro de la cama.

Eran las únicas palabras que le gustaba decir, hablaba poco, y generalmente no tenía que esforzarse para que entendiera lo que necesitaba. "Piano..." Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Quería mi reproductor de música para escuchar música clásica, y yo tenía bastante para ella. Lo busqué en mi bolso de mano, y le di los audífonos enormes, ella se los puso con naturalidad y se tumbó en la cama. Eso merecía una foto.

Bien, quizás no estaba tan mal si tenía todos esos gadgets, pero tampoco estaba tan bien como para renovarlos. Mi reproductor seguía siendo el mismo desde mis dieciséis, la cámara me la regalaron Reneé y Charlie días antes de que... "¡NO PIENSES EN ESO!"

Cada vez que me pasaba eso, se me encogía el estómago del miedo, y jadeaba durante un segundo. Por suerte Charlie no se estaba dando cuenta de nada.

-- ¿Qué quieres comprarle?

-- ¿Has visto esa muñecas cuenta cuentos que sale en la televisión? Cada vez que ve el anuncio se pone como loca.

-- ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta?

-- Le calculo cuarenta y cinco dólares.

-- Oh.

-- Ya sé. Por eso me entusiasmé con la propuesta de trabajar así, tan informalmente... Por cierto, ¿sabes que es el tal fenómeno?

-- Es sólo el paso de no sé cuál cometa desconocido. Esperan que esté muy claro... Nunca había visto Forks tan abarrotado, sobre todo porque el viaje es todo un acto de fe... No me pude haber quebrado en un momento tan inoportuno. – dijo frustrado.

-- No te preocupes por nada más que tu salud.

-- Como si alguna vez hubieras seguido ese consejo.

-- Pero valió la pena. – Annie ahora medio tarareaba... Chopin... Interesante. Di una vuelta a la cama y me acomodé para hincarme del otro lado de la cama y quedar con mi cara a la altura de la suya, le acaricié los colochos cobrizos.

-- Hora de bañarse. – le dije unos minutos después --Ya vendremos a seguir escuchando, ¿está bien?

Estuvo a punto de comenzar un berrinche, y de hecho hizo un berrinche, pero luego la llevé al baño donde me bañé con ella, donde siguió con su berrinche mientras yo empezaba a perder la paciencia, mientras lloraba y no dejaba que la enjabonara. Luego salí y me vestí mientras la dejaba chapotear un poco más. El agua la calmaba con algo menos de eficacia que el piano, pero ahora estaba impaciente por vestirse, así que la llevé a la habitación donde me sorprendió encontrar a Sue.

-- Escuché tu conversación con Charlie. No me importaría cuidar de Annie, si de verdad quieres regalarle la muñeca.

Me sorprendí. En general, no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas me salieran fáciles desde hacía... "¡No pienses en eso!" No, espera, desde nunca. Yo era torpe, un imán de accidentes y toda clase de mala suerte...

-- Sue... yo no quiero molestar... además... se supone que vine a cuidar a Charlie...

-- Bella. Todos necesitamos una mano alguna vez, y créeme que me sorprende ver lo entera que pareces. – Ella estaba nerviosa – Sé que no quieres que nadie sepa, y en mí tienes una tumba para tu secreto, pero por favor déjame ayudarte con algo...

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para dejar aquella máscara que me protegía de las preguntas, ese rostro aparentemente indiferente...

-- Sue...

Ella sólo sonrió. Yo estaba a punto de llorar, aunque eso no reluciera en mi cara. La verdad, había estado muy estresada con la universidad, y a pesar de los antidepresivos yo aún era susceptible de ser una montaña rusa emotiva, y pasar de la tensión a la des-tensión no era fácil.

-- Charlie no te dejó venir a que lo cuidaras, sólo quería verte.

-- Ya me di cuenta. Pero ahora estoy bien... Bueno, mejor. – Le dediqué mi pequeña sonrisa, la que había logrado después de esos dos años de terapia.

-- Eres muy valiente, Bella. Cuando me imagino que me hubiera pasado a mí... No creo que hubiera sobrevivido.

-- Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte.

-- No dejes que te haga de piedra, nada más. – Ella se acercó y trató de abrazarme, y yo dejé que lo hiciera, algo incómoda, por suerte ella no lo alargó.

-- Anda, ve a llamar al chico Newton.

Hice lo que me decía, con el pecho esperanzado (lo que involucraba algo de miedo, yo ya no vivía en el mundo infantil donde las cosas me salían así de fáciles) y llamé a Mike, que me dijo que fuera el viernes por la noche, luego le di un breve llamado a Penny para avisarle que estaba bien (la pobre pasaría las Navidades sola como de costumbre, aunque parecía no lamentarlo), y luego llamé a Susan.

-- ¿Sesión semanal? – me soltó, instantes después de saludarla – Creí que no llamarías, ¿ocurrió algo?

-- No, nada fuera de lo común. Todo está como lo recuerdo.

-- Me alegra, Isabella. Veamos, recuerdas que te pedí que te fijaras en todas las cosas que te lo recuerden.

-- Sí. Pero no tengo mucho, ya sabes que se llevó todo.

-- Si hay algo que noto contradictorio en él – ella sabía que no debía decir su nombre – es que te dejara así de pronto... Sabes que ya descartamos que fuera un psicópata y que te mintiera.

Eso dolió algo. Parte de mi terapia había sido aprender con el hecho de que Edward Cullen ("¡AUCH!") no me quería, pero yo sí. Afrontar mi sentimiento, bueno, lo admito, mi pasión no correspondida era aún un poco difícil, pero con el tiempo lo superaría finalmente, mientras pudiera seguir recordándolo con ayuda de mi eufemismo. Susan insistía en que debía al menos dejar de alejar a los hombres casi horrorizada, y fue justo ahí donde empezó a probar con la terapia para mi fobia al contacto físico, mientras no cejaba en que yo debía sacar de mi cabeza al único hombre que amaría en mi vida...

-- Quiero que vayas al lugar donde terminó contigo un día que no haga mucho frío, ¿me escuchas, Bella? Vas a concentrarte y tratarás de hacerle una carta de despedida. Recuerda que te dijo y trata de verlo en retropesctiva...

-- ..."Todo pasa por algo" -- completé su frase.

-- Sí. Bella... Sé que duele, pero ahora estás mucho mejor, sólo tienes que soltarlo.

-- Vale.

-- Buenos, entonces que tengas una feliz navidad y saluda por favor a tu padre, espero que se mejore.

-- Feliz Navidad para ti también. Nos veremos después de año nuevo, Kelsie hizo mi cita.

-- Hasta entonces.

Colgó.

Está bien, tenía una terapeuta que se comportaba más como mi mejor amiga, aunque profesionalmente era más directa que una línea recta, pero yo había rehusado casi todo contacto humano al volver a la universidad, empezando porque entre hasta el siguiente semestre de mi vuelta, y todo marchaba lo mejor que podía. El miércoles de la semana siguiente era navidad, pero ese martes, de esta semana, adquirí otros treinta y cinco dólares... Tanto que salí que cuando dejaron de necesitarme en la tienda de los Newton salí corriendo al único lugar del pueblo donde podría vender juguetes... No estaba la cuenta cuentos, pero... Encontré un pequeño y vulgar pianito, y casi no pude contener la risa. Annie no tenía ni dos años, y el único intento que yo había hecho de que tuviera un piano de máximo ocho teclas terminó con una mirada de casi asco en la cara de mi hija.

O sí, mis pómulos dolían... Pero tendría una navidad, y eso me entusiasmaba. (¿Me entusiasmaba? Eso sólo sucedía con Annie desde que mi vida se desmoronó con el ataq... –No pienses en eso--)

Compré una tennis nuevas para mí, al salir de la tienda, la verdad era que no compraba ropa desde antes de entrar a la universidad. Y entonces me subí a la Chevy, feliz de haber ahorrado unos diez dólares en unas tennis bonitas, además de tener un libro grueso de cuentos infantiles con muchos, muchos dibujos. Le iba a fascinar.

Me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo, con un picor en las comisuras de mi boca, traté de retraer mis labios, pero no me resultaba fácil. Quizás, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pues podría creer que no todo tenía que ser difícil, y que quizás, mi solitario futuro junto a Annie no necesariamente tenía que resultar del todo gris, y quizás en ese futuro llegaría el día donde yo no debería ordenarme cada no mucho en el hilo de mis pensamientos que no pensara en éste u otro fantasma de mi pasado.

Me bajé de la Chevy en casa, con las compras y las dejé en el porshe mientras revisaba la sala con la puerta entreabierta, luego cogí las bolsas y subí a toda prisa, sin prestar mucha atención a nada.

-- ¿Bella?

"¿Reneé?"

Bajé a toda velocidad la escalera. Y en efecto, ahí estaba mi mamá. Al lado de Sue, cuando lo noté, vi a Charlie charlando animadamente sobre baseball con Phil...

Mi sonrisa era tan amplia cuando abracé a mi madre, y sentí el estómago tan ligero, que por un momento el presente no fue un lugar acosado por mi pasado... Ni aunque estuviera en Forks.


	4. Capítulo 3: Adicta a recordar

**3**

**Adicta a recordar**

**(como es y como me hubiera gustado que fuera)  
**

-- Phil tiene un partido en Seattle el sábado de la otra semana, podremos pasar la Navidad juntos...

Mi madre casi daba saltitos, justo después de que yo me separara de su cuerpo, tras un breve abrazo. Me sentía complacida y feliz. Eso era mucho más de lo que podría desear, porque no veía a mi madre desde enero, cuando yo reingresé a la universidad y ella volvió a Jacksonville, junto a Phil.

-- ¿Y ya le has comprado algo? – me soltó de pronto.

-- Lo acabo de esconder en el piso de arriba. Sólo me falta lo más especial, pero creo que tendré que ir a Port Los Angeles, por lo menos.

-- ¿Port Los Angeles?

-- Al norte.

-- Ahí nos bajamos, cielo – le dijo Phil, cariñosamente.

-- Ah – mi madre estaba muy emocionada.

-- ¿Qué tal tu día, Bella?

-- Bueno, la gente sigue llegando a borbotones, un señor ha sido muy amable de explicarme que viene a intentar verlo en Forks por no sé qué cuestiones de la latitud y la inclinación del globo, además de que de momento sólo temen que la nevada del fin de semana eche todo a perder, lo que no creen... De todo caso, el señor me contó que tres amigos de él, igual astrónomos, arrastraran a sus familias hasta acá para Navidad, y los Newton me quieren en su tienda el sábado a primera hora.

La plática siguió un rato sobre lo concurrido que estaba Forks, mientras yo preparaba la leche de Annie, Reneé se entretenía con Annie, que ahora estaba enfunfurruñada, probablemente tenía sueño.

-- Mamá, ¿podrías ponerle el pijama? Está debajo de la almohada de mi cama.

-- Claro.

Oí como mi mamá levantaba a Annie del suelo y resoplaba, seguramente por el peso de mi hija, mientras subía las escaleras. Le preguntó a Annie donde era mi habitación y ella señaló las escaleras. La escuché platicar alegremente, y de pasada le preguntó que le gustaría recibir de Navidad.

-- ¡Piano!

Podía imaginarme la cara de Reneé, pero cuando ella llegó a la escalera Annie empezó a retorcerse y mi madre tuvo que bajarla.

-- Yo subo. – dijo, molesta.

Me salí a verla subir las escaleras, se suponía que estaba irritada, y aunque el día anterior había aprovechado para practicar subir y bajar gradas, Annie pronto se cansó del juego, pero al asomarme la vi subir los escalones, poco a poco mientras le decía a mi madre que quería "piano".

Por un instante me atrapé sonriendo, mientras mis músculos protestaron como si moviera carne muerta en vez de mis mejillas...

Quizás eran eso, carne muerta... Pero la razón por la que estaban así, estaba más que agradecida. Tenía una hija, pero no podía olvidarme de todo lo anterior, aunque antes de abrazar a mi madre creí que podría...

Bueno, yo era una montaña rusa. Me sentía algo cansada, el día en la tienda de los Newton había estado movido, aunque me pareciera incomprensible como la gente compraba tanto equipo de acampar con el frío incrementándose... Pero así era, parecía que se peleaban los mejores lugares y yo no podía quejarme de la alta concurrencia, me daban casi treinta y cinco dólares por tanda, y los Newton estaban que saltaban, nunca habían vendido tan bien.

-- Te lo agradezco. – le dije a mi madre, entrando en la habitación, con la botella de Annie y un vaso de agua.

-- ¿Puedo dársela?

-- Claro.

Reneé se acomodó y, bueno, trato de acomodarse a Annie en el regazo, pero ella se negó y me miró.

-- Mamá, ¡piano!

-- Acomódate con la abuela, por favor. – le dije, localizando el reproductor en mi mesita de noche. – ¿Le cambiaste el pañal?

Vi a Annie resistirse a seguir cerca de Reneé y gatear en la cama hasta mí.

-- Y yo que estaba preocupada... – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero al parecer te lo has arreglado bien.

Sonreí de vuelta. Dolió, entonces, antes de dejar salir una mueca de dolor, me encogí de hombros.

-- Ella es mi hija.

Mi madre me observó con ojos brillantes, mientras yo tomaba a Annie y la ponían en mi regazo, los audífonos en sus oídos y la botella de leche en su boca. Se acurrucó rápido.

-- Es tan linda, sino fuera porque el pelo es un poco más claro, sería idéntica a ti.

-- Eso es una suerte.

-- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-- Estoy bien – sentí una especie de dèja vú cuando mi madre me preguntó eso...

-- ¿En serio? – Bueno, ella era sustancialmente diferente de Charlie.

-- Sí, Susan es fantástica. Está trabajando con mi afefobia.

-- ¿Lo de que no te gusta que te toquen?

-- Sí, aunque hace un mes casi dejo la terapia. Le pidió a otro paciente que me abrazara, tuve un flash back muy fuerte y lloré durante una hora.

Vi cómo se mordió el labio.

-- No te preocupes, se supone que debo practicar, además, me agrada mucho tenerte cerca.

-- Charlie dice que te ha visto muy bien, no cree lo cariñoso que eres con Annie...

-- No iba a tenerla para reprocharle su concepción.

Reneé se quedó contemplándome como enternecida, y luego bajó hasta Annie, cuya botella se estaba quedando vacía. Nos quedamos mirándola mientras se acababa la leche y sus párpados caían...

-- ¿Siempre se duerme así?

-- El piano es natural para ella, te conté que Penny tocó para mí casi todos los días desde que me mudé a su lado, y toca todo el día mientras la cuida. Está muy emocionada porque Annie ha empezado a tocar de oído.

-- ¿En serio?

-- Sí. Pero no es tan bueno, porque Annie casi no habla. Le he pedido que le hable más y toque menos el piano, pero se hace la tonta, también debe ser porque a Annie le impacienta tener un piano cerca y no tocarlo.

Ella rió y vio su reloj.

-- Se hace un poco tarde, Phil y yo tenemos que irnos al hotel.

-- ¿Cómo consiguieron lugar?

-- Pues... no sé... la verdad.

Reí en mi garganta sin mover mi cara... Mi madre... Distraída e intuitiva a la vez.

-- Pero vendré mañana, ¿trabajarás?

-- No, los Newton me dijeron que hasta el sábado.

-- Ah... Podríamos ir a buscar eso que te falta... O... bueno, no sé...

-- ¿Qué?

-- Siempre he querido conocer a tus amigos de la reserva. En especial a Jacob, sé que no te interesa, pero una vez Charlie me dijo que quizás ustedes...

-- Él ya tiene novia, me fueron a recoger al aeropuerto e iba con ella. Sé que están profundamente enamorados.

-- Lástima – dijo mi madre, muy bajo, pero igual la oí, entonces me di cuenta que quizás ella había planeado ir de celestina.

-- Pero podríamos ir a hacerles una visita, si quieres. Te gustará la playa, es muy bonita aunque no sirva para bañarse.

-- ¿Mañana?

-- Suena perfecto.

-- Entonces, estaré aquí a las...

-- Nueve, estaría bien. – respondí. Me dio un beso en la frente y la oí bajar las escaleras.

Yo acomodé a Annie y bajé mientras Reneé y Phil se despedían de Sue y Charlie, cuando se fueron aproveché para llamar a Jake.

-- Creí que te habías olvidado de mi número – me soltó cuando contestó.

-- No, es sólo que he estado trabajando donde los Newton. Además, tú pudiste haberme llamado, pero supongo que has de estar... entretenido.

Se rió un poco...

-- Bueno este... ¿En serio estás trabajando para los Newton?

-- Sí, para comprarle algo a Annie.

-- Ah...

-- Te iba a decir, mi madre está de visita y quiere ir a la reserva a conocerlos. ¿Mañana estaría bien?

-- Claro, nos encantará conocer a tu madre. – Río – Probablemente sea todo un espectáculo.

-- Quizás.

-- Entonces hasta mañana.

-- Hasta mañana.

Me despedí de Sue y Charlie y también subí a acostarme. Me tomé mi pastilla y me acurruqué al lado de Annie. Empecé a esperar el efecto de la pastilla mientras sopesaba mi día. Era incómodo pensar que las cosas podían estarse arreglando, me daba mal espina. Quizás era porque nadie más que yo pensaba en lo difícil que era sonreír, además tenía el presentimiento de que alguien explotaría esa burbuja de felicidad antes de que me acomodara a la posibilidad de no sentir aquel agujero profundo en el pecho, al que estaba habituada, además de la sensación de tener los músculos de las mejillas agarrotados si se trataba de sonreír. Luego estaba el hecho de que Jake intentaría interrogarme al día siguiente, y sabía que se la arreglaría para que alguien entretuviera a mi madre, pero yo no le diría nada, bueno, le repetiría la historia que inventé con mis padres.

La voz de Susan se metió en mi cabeza. "Admito que no es fácil, pero vivir con una mentira no es lo más adecuado ni racional, porque te haces daño, dañas tu imagen frente a tus amigos y les impides que te apoyen..." "Bella, cada vez me convenzo más de que contigo estoy haciendo mi doctorado, nunca, te lo repito, nunca he tenido una paciente tan terca como tú".

Tal vez era hora de que soltara el pasado. Sobre todo cuando había descubierto que podía existir el día en que lograra sonreír más ampliamente, más sin pasado, pero este me perseguía y la sola existencia de Annie me impedía negarlo. Moví la cabeza cayendo en la inconciencia. Quizás se me estaba permitido tener algo de esperanza.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y alisté a Annie para ir a La Push. Charlie salió temprano a trabajar, supongo que para evitar que lo detuviera.

-- ¿Hablo con el jefe Swan? – dije, enfadada, cuando Charlie me contestó el teléfono de su oficina.

-- A su servicio.

-- ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte a trabajar con la pierna rota? Exactamente dime qué pretendes.

-- Lo siento, Bells, pero hay un asunto aquí que se complicó y necesitan que arregle unas cosas por aquí. Además, estoy harto de estar en casa.

Lo cierto es que cada día había estado más irritado, excepto la noche anterior que Phil lo había distraído; pero eso no justificaba que se fuera... Eso me irritó.

-- Claro, completamente indispensable y supongo que si tienes que alargar tu convalecencia eso te convertirá en héroe nacional...

-- Bella, Forks es un caos vial desde que el dichoso cometa va a pasar el miércoles de la otra semana, -- estaba muy exasperado -- por favor, tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas; pero no es sólo por eso.

-- ¿Ah no?

-- No, desapareció un niño. Han estado desapareciendo niños por todo Washington, tengo que presentar un informe ante el jefe de policía del estado, para que entiendas, mi jefe.

Era extraño pensar que Charlie tuviera un superior.

-- ¿Desaparición de niños?

-- Sí, todos varones, todos de menos de dos años. En este caso, el niño es sobrino de los Mallory, y están desesperados, supongo que lo entiendes...

-- Claro. – Me callé, sintiéndome de pronto egoísta, horriblemente egoísta. – Este...

-- Disfruta tu día con Reneé, aquí tengo suficiente caos por todo el día. Ah, y si Sue te pregunta, dile que fueron a recogerme y que estoy cuidándome, es sólo que era urgente que viniera...

-- Está bien.

Me quedé sin habla, y por alguna razón corrí escalera arriba. Cuando encontré a Annie aún dormida en mi cama, sentí un gran alivio, pero me quedó una sensación como pastosa y oxidada encima de la boca y mi estómago se encogió, en tanto el agujero de mi pecho ¿ardió?

Eso era muy extraño, pero cuando me di cuenta de que eran casi las ocho de la mañana rechacé pensar en cualquier cosa y me apresuré a levantar a Annie. Nos bañé a ambas, me sequé mientras Annie chapoteaba en la pileta de la ducha y luego me apresuré a ir a vestirla. Luego bajé casi en carrera, no dejé a Annie hacerlo por sus pies, aunque quería, sino que la tomé en brazos y casi me tropiezo...

Le serví cereal y me hice un poco de café (beber café se volvió natural para mí cuando estaba en la universidad baja de impulsos energéticos para seguir adelante con sólo cuatro horas de sueño). Le ayudaba a comer para que no se manchara, entre cucharadas bebía mi dosis de cafeína y me tragué un pedazo de pan, cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Tomé a Annie y fui a abrir, repentinamente alarmada, pero solo era Reneé. Venía sola.

-- ¿Viniste a pie?

-- Sí, Phil se llevó el auto que alquilamos, debe estar presente en la llegada de sus jugadores, sólo vino a instalarme aquí.

-- ¿Charlie sabía que pasarías la Navidad en Forks?

-- Por eso te dejó que vinieras a cuidarlo. – me dijo sonriendo. Me sentí engañada.

-- ¿Lo tenían todo planeado? – me estaba haciendo la ofendida, pero en el fondo me sentía... tan querida...

-- No necesariamente que Charlie se quebrara el tobillo, pero en lo demás sí, sólo que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, Annie estaba entretenida con mi pelo mojado.

-- ¿Estás lista?

-- Justo terminaba de desayunar, voy a subir a tomar un bolso para Annie. Sostenla, por favor.

Se la pase, y Annie protestó y me miró con un puchero.

-- No te preocupes, preciosa, tu mamá bajará en un segundo. ¿Quién es el animalito de tu blusa? Ven, cuéntale a la abuela.

Me resbalé un poco casi al final de las escaleras, pero seguí como si nada y fui a mi cuarto, eché algunos pañales en el bolso y un abrigo, un par de juguetes, plasticina, además de un cambio de ropa para mi hija. Salí pitando de mi cuarto y me encontré a Reneé paseando con la sala mientras Annie fingía hablar por teléfono con las frases que aún no sabia construir. Aquello me causó gracia. Era tan pequeña... Sentí pena por la madre del niño desaparecido. Si algo le pasara a Annie, seguramente yo moriría.

Como último paso pasé por la cocina, encontré galletas y me sentí mala madre por no prepararle una papilla a mi hija para la salida, pero no me imaginé que no tuvieran en casa de Jake al menos una licuadora, igual me sentía irresponsable, pero no sucedería nada si me daba vacaciones.

Me detuve en seco.

Me toqué el pecho. "¿Vacaciones?"

Eso no se sentía natural. Yo siempre tenía que estar haciendo algo... Recordé la tarea de Susan, quizás podría ir pronto al límite del bosque, detrás de mi casa, donde Edward me había terminado... (''¡auch!'')

Poco después, mi hija, mi madre y yo nos acomodamos en la Chevy, y el camino hasta la Push fue alegre, aunque mi madre no dejaba de comentar sobre como todo era demasiado verde. Fui directo a la casa de Jake mientras mi madre no podía creer el aspecto gélido y gris de la playa. Cuando llegamos, Jacob estaba en el porche besando a Leah, de una manera tal que te hacen desear tener a alguien para besar...(¡auch!). Carraspeé fuertemente mi garganta.

-- Ah, ya llegaron – dijo Jake separándose con un jadeo ansioso de su compañera. – Los estábamos esperando.

-- Nos dimos cuenta – le repliqué entre divertida y molesta.

Saludé a Jake y luego a Leah, y casi me voy de espaldas cuando toqué su piel, estaba casi o más caliente que la de Jake. Ella lo notó y nada más asintió con la cabeza, mientras mi madre saludaba a mi amigo. Nos invitaron a pasar, bueno, yo pasé y mi madre también lo hizo, pues aquella pequeña casita era como mi segundo hogar. Billy estaba dentro viendo la televisión con gesto aburrido.

-- Hola Bella, me alegra verte. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Por su mirada supe que él también sabía mi secreto. Me asusté, ¿quién más lo sabría?

-- Bien, sobre todo porque todo parece estar como lo dejé, me alegra que nada cambie demasiado. – Le solté sin contemplaciones, esperando que captara la indirecta.

-- Nada tiene porqué cambiar demasiado – repuso él, sorprendido, mirándome con gesto paternal. – Jake me dijo que tenías una niña... ¿Cómo se llama?

-- Annie. – la puse en el piso. – Annie, él es Billy, es amigo del abuelo.

Annie simplemente se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y se abrazó a una de mis piernas, entonces Billy empezó a reírse mientras Jake bajaba.

-- Hey, Annie...

Ella se acercó un poco más a mí, pero Jake, a su altura, le sonrió como sólo él sabía y Annie pareció dudar de su agarre de mi pierna.

-- Es muy alta, Bella.

-- Ya lo creo.

-- Bella en cambio era muy pequeña cuando tenía su edad, pero aprendió a hablar más rápido.

-- Es cierto – apuntó Leah, -- dijiste que ya tenía más de un año.

-- Si le das un piano te enseñará lo que sabe hablar – repuse algo decepcionada – No pasa tiempo con otros niños, mi vecina la cuida. Es una jubilada, era profesora de música y tiene un piano en su casa.

-- Apuesto a que tocas muy bien, ¿algún día lo harías para mí? – le preguntó Leah a mi hija.

Justo entonces, Annie se despegó de mí y caminó hacia Leah, sonriendo. Lo que siguió empezó a ser fácil, Sue llegó un rato después con un montón de bolsas del supermercado y nos saludó a todos mientras descargaba la comida en la cocina de Billy, debía ser suficiente como para cocinar para un batallón. Leah y yo empezamos a ayudarle mientras Reneé era interrogada por Billy y Annie se encontraba a gusto con Jacob. Le había traído plasticina y Jake parecía tan entretenido como mi hija.

-- Fíjate que no se la coma, por favor. – le dije a Jake, tres segundos antes de que en efecto Annie intentara llevarse la plasticina verde hasta su pequeña boca, donde había varios dientes.

Jake evitó con su caliente mano y vi a Annie estremecerse con el tacto de él, en tanto mi amigo le pedía que no se comiera la plasticina.

Empecé a ver la comida, picando algo de cebolla.

-- ¿Qué vas a cocinar, Sue?

-- Pescado y puré de papa. –En efecto Leah estaba pelando papas.-- Me traje todas las reservas de tu padre, a ver si así se acaban.

-- Ah.

-- Me pregunto si Annie lo comerá.

-- Se llenará con el puré. Le gusta mucho.

-- Por cierto, ¿y tu padre?

-- Fue a trabajar, Sue, me pidió que te suplicara en su nombre por su vida. Dijo que era urgente.

Ella no se enfadó, sólo frunció el ceño.

-- ¿Entonces es cierto que desapareció otro niño?

-- Ah, sí, Charlie me comentó algo.

-- Pobre Charlie, no tiene descanso. – Comentó Sue, mientras empezaba a cortar papas que Leah iba pelando, eran un montón.

Sue empezó a contarme algo sobre que era el quinto niño que desaparecía en el último mes, mientras yo observaba a Leah. Parecía rebozar vida pura, y eso me alegraba porque recordaba como era de antipática y amargada antes de que me marchara a la universidad, no sólo por la muerte de su padre sino porque su novio, Sam Uley se había imprimado de su prima... Dejándola a ella.

Pero si ella era una loba... ¿Desde cuándo y porqué Jake no la había mencionado entre los chicos nuevos de la manada?

-- Bella, ven, quiero enseñarte mi nueva adquisición. – dijo Jake de pronto, cuando yo terminé con la cebolla.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Sólo ven... xxxxx

Di un rápido vistazo y vi que Reneé tenía a Annie, mientras Jake literalmente me arrastraba al garage.

-- ¿Qué? – le solté de pronto, temerosa de que fuera a montarme todo el interrogatorio.

-- ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

Lo sabía, empecé a palidecer, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme porque mi cara no se descompusiera.

-- Bella... yo sé que no tengo por qué reclamártelo, sé que ahora estoy con Leah y no habrá ninguna otra, pero no logro comprender cómo es que estás sola de nuevo...

-- Es complicado...

Me vi dividida. Era la verdad, la que mi mejor amigo merecía, o era la versión oficial, la que había inventado para que mis padres contaran. "Bella, sabes que no es bueno para ti que sigas contando esa mentira. Que disfraces lo que ocurrió como algo que salió de tu voluntad no va a cambiar el hecho de que no lo fue, contar que fuiste la víctima no es ninguna debilidad porque lo fuiste. Cuando veas las cosas del tamaño que son vas a poder superar muchas cosas. Además, bajo ninguna circunstancia te mereces que la gente piense de manera tan denigrante de ti."

-- En realidad, hubieron muchos... Cuando llegué a la universidad decidí sobreponerme del todo y me convertí, pues en una...

-- ¿Qué?

-- Bueno, en la universidad todo es más libre, no te imaginas... – supliqué al cielo que se lo tragara, me conocía muy bien y quizás me iba a costar convencerlo de que mi mentira era verdad.

-- No mientras, Bella, vi tu cara el otro día. Parecía que te había preguntado por un demonio.

-- No, es sólo que sabes... cómo te explico...

-- Además, pretendes que me trague que te convertiste en una... – parecía buscar la palabra adecuada. – No Bella, tú no eres así.

-- Tienes razón, pero lo fui.

Vi su cara enojada, mucho. Los ojos le brillaban de cólera, lo estaba traicionando, pero no quería otro camino.

-- Bells, soy tu mejor amigo, si te dejaron sola de nuevo...

-- No, de hecho, el mayor problema es que no sé exactamente quién es el padre de Annie. Lo más cerca que estuve de confirmarlo fue con un chico que murió en un accidente de tráfico unas horas antes de que saliera a visitar a mi madre en Jacksonville. No hay manera de hacer un ADN y no quiero a sus padres encima, porque es un chico rico, de todo caso, esa noche, la que es más probable que me embarazara, estuve con otro cuyo nombre no recuerdo... Estaba algo pasada de tragos.

-- Pero... cómo fue que tú...

-- No me veas así. Tenía que superar a Edward de una vez y para siempre, tengo unas amigas en la universidad que son muy animadas, tuve que aprender a seguirles el ritmo.

-- Y tú...

-- No. La verdad es que si Annie no hubiera llegado no hubiera sentado cabeza. Casi pierdo mi beca. Además si no fuera Annie, sería Danny o Jane o Greg o algo así. No supe cuidarme, eso fue todo.

-- Pero...

-- Una vez estuve con dos a la vez, fue interesante.

-- ¿QUÉ? – lo vi temblar.

-- Eso, no tengo mucha tolerancia al alcohol... Un par de vodkas me ponen jiji, te haría gracia verme. Soy ridícula. – Y lo vi temblar aún más.

Hice que mi cara se viera como avergonzada, y lo estaba. Susan tenía razón, era denigrante, pero al ser la historia inventada era mil veces, no, un millón de veces más fácil de contar. Si estuviera contándole de mi ataque habría empezado a llorar de antes con pensar en la oscuridad, la lluvia "No pienses más en eso!"

-- Recuerda que mi madre está ahí, ella no sabe nada y no sabrá ser discreta. – repuse acobardada, la verdad me moría por decirle todo, sentir su calor que quizás aplacaría el frío burbujeante del hueco de mi corazón, pero nadie podría hacerlo jamás, ni mi viejo amor. "¡Auch!" Tuve que respirar muy profundamente, mientras Jake no dejaba de temblar, me dolía mucho el pecho y quería híper ventilar, pero si lo hacía me delataría.

-- Esa es mi historia. –le espeté al final. – Y no tienes derecho a juzgarme, ahora menos que nunca. Cometí muchos errores y sufrí lo que me tocaba, porque fue desesperante embarazarse y no poder contárselo a Reneé y a Charlie, casi me dejan en la calle y hubiera sido fatal para las dos, pero más bien me han ayudado y ahí voy, para adelante. Eso es lo más importante, gracias a ella ya yo no tengo que pensar en Edward Cullen ni sentir que necesito un tipo a mi lado para arreglármelas.

Definitivamente no tengo ni idea cómo hago para darme por donde más me duele, lo dije con tanta frialdad que hasta yo me hubiera creído y me sentí fatal en seguida. Me empezó a doler la cabeza horriblemente y el hueco en mi pecho ardió, como si hubiera sido rociado con alcohol de fricción. Me llevé una mano al pecho, pero no podía encogerme aunque lo necesitara para poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Cuando me percaté Jake estaba acariciando una moto, mientras a lo lejos oíamos a Sue llamándonos.

-- Esta es mi nueva adquisición. Ya te la enseñé.

-- Está bonita.

-- Qué tal va la tuya en Alaska.

-- Aún no me ha dejado botada.

-- Me alegra. Si quieres puedo regresar contigo y chequearla.

--Sería agradable.

-- Vamos, o si no Leah te dejará sin nada.

-- Pues sí.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar de vuelta.

-- No te creo. Tú nunca has sido así.

Me lo esperaba, ya lo sabía, pero insistiría hasta que me creyera.

-- Además no creo que Charlie desapareciera de Forks casi cinco meses sólo porque tú te pusiste de... – seguía evitando clasificarme.

-- Tendría muchos apodos: fácil, calentona, zorra, sobrada... El que quieras, no tiene importancia. Duré seis meses, lo disfruté lo que pude...

-- Bella, tú crees que yo voy a creer que te convertiste en una chica fácil cuando pasé un año rogándote...

-- Era por Edward, pero ahora que no hay marcha atrás contigo me alegro de haberlo intentado con alguien más...

-- Me hubieras llamado, yo me imprimé de Leah hace poco menos de un año.

-- Para entonces ya tenía a Annie.

-- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-- Paso muy ocupada. No es fácil estudiar, trabajar y cuidar a una niña. La vida es dura, pero haciendo balance estoy satisfecha por cómo me la hice, así no tendré que estar con un hombre a la par. La mayoría del tiempo sólo dais problemas. – Le di un codazo amistoso y el sonreí. Vi en su cara que lo estaba convenciendo.

-- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amiga Bella? –hizo un énfasis doloroso en la palabra amiga.

-- Nada. Sólo seguí adelante.

Bueno, oficialmente desde el día anterior no pensaba en mi pasado como algo que pudiera tocarme, podía sonreír. De pronto sentí el pinchazo tardío de mi sonrisa sarcástica.

"¡Mierda!"

-- No te creo. Creería primero que Sue se convierte en striper.

-- No digas idioteces como esas y menos de tu suegra. – lo regañé, tratando de reír su comentario. No tenía gracia. Tenía que creerme.

-- Entonces dime la verdad.

Sue nos llamó de nuevo y tuvimos que entrar, en una carrera que propició que casi me cayera de no ser porque Jake me atrapó con su velocidad. La mesa estaba puesta y vi, fugazmente como Leah asesinaba con la mirada a su novio. Yo me senté a Annie en el regazo y me entretuve viendo su boca saborear el puré de papa.

-- No piensas comer.

Puse la pequeña cuchara con la que le daba el puré a Annie, pero ella protestó.

-- Mejor aprovecho que quiere comer – repuse con una pequeña y casi indolora sonrisa – Vas a tener que decirme qué le echaste al puré, generalmente tengo que rogarla para que coma del mío.

-- Un poco de condimento concentrado para pollo, creo.

-- ¿En serio?

-- Pero Annie tiene razón, está delicioso. -- Aportó mi madre. – Bells, si quieres termino y me ocupo de ella.

-- No, no, estoy bien. Sólo no se coman todo chicos.

Jake, Leah, Seth y también Paul aparecieron de pronto, con él Rachel, a la que fui presentada rápidamente. Los cuatro lobos empezaron a reducir el montón de comida.

-- Creo que mejor te aparto un plato, -- repuso Sue, medio divertida con sus hijos y vecinos.

-- Sería lo más prudente. – repuse en medio de una carcajada general por las ocurrencias de Seth, Jake y Paul. Leah hablaba con Rachel y mi madre seguía entretenida con Billy, de vez en cuando las conversaciones se cruzaban y yo los observaba a todos hasta que Annie se negó a comer más.

-- Vamos, pequeña, por favor... Sólo dos más...

-- No. – y metió su cara en mi pecho.

-- Por favor. Mira, luego irás con la abuela para que mamá pueda comer...

-- No.

La rogué un poco más, jugando con el libro de hule que usaba para distraerla, pero ahora ya no quería cooperar. Por suerte mi madre había terminado de comer y se acercó para tomarla en brazos. Annie se negó.

-- Vamos, ven, deja a tu mamá comer.

Y cuando mi mamá la alzó se puso a llorar. Se me estrujó el corazón, y luego del dolor que me provocó mentirle a Jake, la preocupación de que no me creyera... Empecé a jugar con la comida.

-- Si no te lo vas a comer por aquí es bienvenido – bromeó Paul.

-- ¿Qué...? – Le agradecí que lo dijera. Generalmente procuraba no comer demasiado, la comida también era un gasto. – Ah, no...

Mi madre entró de nuevo. Annie seguía llorando, ahora pataleaba. Detestaba que hiciera berrinches, ella podía no tener padre y podía ser que mi condición emocional y económica no fuera óptima pero ella no tenía porqué ser una niña desagradable.

-- Annie Elizabeth Swan. – La llamé, alzando y endureciendo un poco la voz, mientras la tomaba de los brazos de mi madre.

Me alzó la vista con un puchero, no dejaba de llorar, pero ya no pataleaba.

-- Supongo que aún no se acostumbra a estar sin ti, y como me fui afuera.

-- ¿Qué es eso, Annie? Vamos, vas a estar con la abuela mientras termino de comer.

-- No.

Se aferró a mi cuello.

-- Annie... Vamos, haz lo que te digo.

-- No.

Sentía que me estaba sonrojando un poco, Annie se portaba como una niñita malcriada.

-- A ver... – la separé con un poco de fuerza. – La abuela te cuidará.

-- Yo comer... mamá.

Me puso una mano en el pecho y luego se señaló.

-- Pero te vas a estar quieta.

-- Sí.

Sonrió. Podía perdonarle todo con tal de que sonriera.

-- Pero si no me dejas comer la abuela te cuidará, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. Me senté de nuevo y terminé mi plato. Quedé repleta, la verdad las porciones fueron algo más grandes de lo que estaba acostumbrada, quizás debería revisar mi dieta al volver a Fairbanks.

Pasamos la tarde tranquila, pero yo busqué la oportunidad de terminar de meterle en la cabeza a Jake mi mentira. Si lo pensaba demasiado él encontraría mi mentira, me conocía bien y, aunque había mejorado en lo de mentir, no era gran mejora.

-- ¿Hace mucho frío afuera? – pregunté de pronto.

-- No mucho. – respondió Sue rápidamente, librando a los lobos de responder, porque obviamente su opinión no contaba. -- ¿Vas a llevar a Reneé a conocer la playa?

-- Era parte del plan.

-- Supongo que debería ser ahora en una hora quién sabe qué tan frío se pondrá.

Por suerte Annie venía con sus pequeñas botas de invierno. La levanté.

-- ¿Por qué no van todos? – repuso Jake de pronto, como si hubiera conocido mi deseo, sentí un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Mi mejor amigo, me conocía tan bien como para adivinar que quería hablar con él e iba a llevar alguien sobre quien mi madre pudiera revolotear.

Al llegar a la playa mis amigos improvisaron una fogata con la madera del fuego azul, a Annie le fascinó. Mientras Jake empezó a contar anécdotas sobre nuestros saltos de acantilado, y para mi sorpresa mi madre no se escandalizó. Me divirtió imaginarme la reacción de Charlie, que por cierto creía que yo tenía un viejo Datsun en Alaska, y lo poseía pero se había descompuesto dejándome con mi cacharro de moto, que era buena para movilizarse, excepto cuando el frío era terrible y prefería el bus.

De pronto mi madre quiso caminar un poco, pero Annie protestó, para mi suerte. Estaba concentradísima viendo el fuego y yo le acababa de inventar un pequeño cuento. Vi a Jake cambiar una mirada con Leah, y sus bocas vibrando. Seth también repuso algo. Eso me dolió. No sabía que pudieran hablar como... "¡No, Bella, prohibido pensar en eso!"

-- Si, quiere, Reneé. – repuso Leah – Yo la acompaño con Seth.

-- Oh, de veras... Sí, es que quisiera ver mejor por allá. ¿Quieres venir con la abuela, Annie?

La interpelada ni se dio por aludida, hasta que yo le dije que su abuela le preguntaba si quería ir a conocer el mar, pero ella nada más caminó hacia mí. Yo la abracé, sabiendo que en cuanto me quedara sola con Jake debía soltarle mi mentira convincente, enlazando hechos e inyectando alcohol en mi agujero del pecho.

-- Vi que querías hablar conmigo. Leah nos echará una mano, ahora cuéntame la verdad. Si no quieres que se lo cuente, ella entiende. Me ha visto preocupado por ti.

-- No hay de qué preocuparse, puedes contarle, la verdad ocultarlo sería bueno para mi reputación, pero es lo que menos me importa. De verdad, a Annie me la busqué por estupidez, pero de todo lo que puedo arrepentirme, de tenerla jamás. – Bueno, todo eso no era tan lejano de la realidad.

-- No me voy a tragar que tú... Por favor, ya deja de subestimarme. Tú, básicamente, eres buena y no voy a creer que te convertiste en...

-- La primera vez fue borracha. – le solté y vi sus ojos ponerse como platos. – Ah no, si querías la verdad, ahora la tendrás... Bueno, yo – "Piensa Bella, recuerda cómo iba la historia que inventaste" – no me metí con nadie hasta como un mes antes de que se terminara el primer semestre, me exploté de estrés y mis compañeras de cuarto me pillaron con la guardia baja y me sacaron y me metieron en un bar, de donde salí a las dos de la mañana completamente ebria. Eso me calmó un poco, además, como decirlo, me hacía sentir como si estuviera superando a mi viejo amor... Además... No estaba tampoco tan bien, me sentía culpable por ti, por no poderte corresponder... De alguna manera yo sé que Cullen – "No sientas, sólo piensa que no duele" – no le hubiera guardado respeto a una imagen tan banal de mí, seguir siendo la niña buena era como guardarle algún recuerdo. Entonces empecé a salir casi todas las noches hasta que un día flirtée de más, respecto a los tragos y a los coqueteos, hasta que mis compañeros me tiraron en los brazos de un tipo... Déjame ver... – "un nombre fácil de recordar" – Jason Blonson, creo que estudiaba medicina. Fue muy delicado, la verdad, y no lo lamenté tanto. Lo seguí haciendo cada vez con menos tragos y me convertí en la chica que jamás creí que pudiera ser, y hubieron muchos hasta que, cuando volví a Jacksonville, me sentí tan falsa y vacía que me intenté matar... – Jake empezó a temblar de nuevo pero en su cara había horror.

-- ¡¿Qué TÚ QUÉ...?!

-- Fue por eso que Charlie estuvo en Jacksonville todos esos meses. Me internaron en un psiquiátrico y el me ayudó mucho con su presencia. Ahí, dos meses después, me enteré que estaba embarazada. Eso rellenó mi vacío de nuevo, me aferré a ella desde entonces, y digamos que me he reivindicado. Tuve que dejar las residencias y por tanto dejé a aquellas chicas que no me enseñaron nada bueno y he sido más responsable con mi vida debido a todo. Y por los próximos veinte años, tuve quizás demasiado sexo, por lo que no busco ninguna clase de pareja... – me reí. Sí, todo calzaba tal y cómo lo recordaba...

Entonces lo vi bajar la vista.

-- Y esa es la historia de mi vida. – le dije con una sonrisa.

-- Al menos sonríes.

-- Annie es todo cuanto me importa ahora.

-- ¿Y cómo te las arreglas?

-- Trabajo medio tiempo con una asistencia con una profesora de la universidad, me pagan más o menos, mi vecina cuida de Annie por casi nada de dinero y la amamanté hasta casi los ocho meses, financieramente fue muy útil.

-- Ya veo.

-- ¿Ahora me crees?

-- Entonces tú...

-- A veces pienso que como terminé debí haberte aceptado. De todas maneras iba a experimentar con muchos más, y la primera vez contigo hubiera sido especial.

Y eso me dolió de verdad. Daba muchas cosas que eran valiosas para mí con tal de no tener de esa experiencia que pudo ser maravillosa al menos un recuerdo grato. Como del amor. A pesar de todo, Edward era un buen recuerdo de lo maravilloso y puro que podía ser el amor.

En ese momento empecé a temblar. Me obligué a mí misma a calmarme, gracias a Dios, Jake lo interpretó como que había enfriado y lo había hecho, porque mi madre volvió unos minutos después. Descubrí que Annie se había dormido en mi regazo mientras hablaba. Debía ser pasada la hora de su siesta.

-- De repente ha hecho tanto frío.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde, nos despedimos, yo alegando que no había traído un mejor abrigo para Annie, aunque ella y yo estuviéramos más que acostumbradas al frío y no lo sintiéramos de verdad hasta como los menos diez bajo cero. Nos despedimos y llegamos a tiempo para que pudiera hacerle la cena a Charlie, que volvió con una cara muy desilusionada, y recordé lo de las desapariciones de niños.

-- ¿Alguna novedad del niño? – le pregunté cuando nos sentamos a cenar.

-- No. Pero si sigue el modus operandi que ya establecimos el pequeño será devuelto mañana por la noche. Mañana montaremos un dispositivo para interceptar al desgraciado que lo está haciendo, porque los deja directamente en su cama y casi sin ninguna pista.

-- ¿En serio? – preguntó Reneé, asustada.

-- Sí. Nos llama la atención que sean siempre niños. Lo peor de todos, siempre aparecen ciegos, y no han encontrado explicación, sólo han notado que les queman los ojitos como con un ácido. – al decir esto vi como se le crispaba el puño y la mirada. A mí también. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan desalmado de cegar un niño así, como por diversión?

Reneé no se quedó mucho después de la cena, me hizo prometer que iríamos de compras al día siguiente.

-- Pero... No podemos ir a hacer esas compras con Annie – repuse terminando de alistar el biberón de mi pequeña. La acostaría pronto.

-- A Sue no le importaría quedarse con ella. – Salió Charlie. – Ya que no puede hacerse cargo de mí.

-- Pero... – quise sonrojarme. Estaba abusando de ella y no me gustaba.

-- Entonces supongo que por la tarde estaría bien. Llámala, sino pues vamos igual y vemos cómo hacemos una vez allá.

-- Tendré que hacer. ¿Te importa cenar pizza mañana?

-- Claro que no. Igual, mañana no vendré temprano.

-- Me imagino. Ojalá lo atrapen – agregué, estaba algo indignada, por suerte Reneé también y por eso se quedó callada, luego se despidió una última vez y salió.

Charlie estaba viendo televisión, como siempre, pero también estaba sentado en el piso cuidando que Annie no se comiera la plasticina. Parecían muy entretenidos.

-- Bueno, hora de dormir -- dije al cabo de un rato, que aproveché para darme una ducha rápida -- Vamos, Annie.

Ella se levantó del piso, donde jugaba con la plasticina, recogí la manta plástica y metí la masa en los tarritos amarillos.

-- ¿Te importa si dejo esto aquí? – Le dije a mi padre.

-- No, está bien. Mi padre se levantó del suelo y antes de sentarse se despidió de Annie con un beso en la frente.

-- Duerme bien, pequeña. Hasta mañana, hija.

-- Hasta mañana, papá.

Primero dormí a Annie antes de tomarme mi pastilla. Conforme su leche se acabó ella se fue quedando dormida, acurrucada en mis brazos y cuando me fijé sentí una punzada al recordar... "Bella, por favor."

Decidí que al día siguiente iría detrás de la casa, pondría a Annie a jugar un poco con la nieve. Quizás Sue llegaría temprano. La verdad, estaba harta.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme la vida entera recordándome todo lo que no debía pensar para no sentir aquello?

¿Y si...?

Y si me exponía de tal forma hasta insensibilizarme.

Recordé de pronto como Edward se expuso a mi olor hasta insensibilizarse y así poder estar conmigo... Para qué hacer aquel esfuerzo por una chica que no le convenía, dejándola enterarse de su secreto por encima del recelo de sus hermanos... Estaba claro que quizás mi olor era excitante y que no pudiera leerme me convirtiera en un reto... Pero por qué Edward Cullen se tomaría el todo aquel trabajo para ilusionar a una chica insignificante como yo...

De acuerdo, eso dolió, tomé un largo respiro de los cabellos cobrizos de mi hija. Nunca me detenía demasiado a pensar que tenía el cabello casi del mismo color que...

"¡Bella!"

Había tenido un logro. Le había contado casi calmada toda mi charada a Jake, sin flaquear por contarle la verdad. Se lo diría a Leah y ya no me molestarían con preguntas.

No había sido tan malo, fui a La Push, fui a mi antiguo hogar... Ahora que lo pensaba... eso se sentía de una época lejana. Me sorprendí pensando que la verdad no era tan difícil de imaginar un psicópata cegando niños con ácido por diversión, cuando aquel tipo se había entretenido con mi cuerpo, llevándome hasta mi límite de terror.

En ese momento me tuve que levantar, y fue un movimiento tan brusco que caí al suelo, se oyó un golpe sordo y una tabla se levantó del piso haciendo un gran ruido. Annie se despertó sobresaltada y llorando y yo estaba petrificada viendo el agujero, encendí mi lámpara antes y me apresuré a tomar a Annie en brazos.

-- ¿Bella... qué...? – mi padre abrió la puerta de golpe.

Le hice un gesto, por suerte Annie estaba más dormida que despierta y retomó su sueño rápido.

-- Estoy bien, iba a ir al baño, me tropecé.

-- ¿Segura?

-- Si, estaba pensando en cosas no gratas, iba a ir al baño... Estoy bien.

Mi padre no se la tragó tan rápido, y de hecho esperó hasta que volví del baño, después de cinco meses viéndome absolutamente destrozada, además de mi época zombie, ahora distinguía como nadie mis reacciones de dolor.

-- Trata de no tropezar, por favor. – me pidió un poco menos que serio --Me di un susto horrible.

-- Sí, este...

-- Buenas noches, Bella.

-- Buenas noches, papá.

Fui hasta el otro lado de la cama. ¿Qué hacía una tabla suelta?

Recordé que cuando Annie se metió debajo de la cama había descubierto un agujero. Acaso el piso se estaba pudriendo... Me metí debajo de la cama y examiné el agujero con la poca luz que se filtraba. Evidentemente había un hueco, pero no estaba vacío.

Completamente desorientada saqué una caja y se me rajó el pecho dolorosamente. Por un momento sentí que no podía respirar.

Era una de las cajas, que envueltas habían acelerado todo mi desengaño, con la pequeña cortada con el papel. De la nada. Frente a mí tenía dos boletos de avión caducados, las fotografías de Edward conmigo y el disco... el disco con su música.

Entonces sentí como mi temblor se estaba desbordando por mis ojos y casi no me contengo de dejar escapar un grito de dolor ahogado. Charlie no podía verme mal...

Hacía unos minutos, me había hecho arder la herida pensando en Edward y ahora él aparecía de la nada, por un accidente idiota...

¿Qué era aquello?

Observé su rostro serio de la fotografía que compartía conmigo, la que tomé una noche antes de que se fuera. Había otra, donde estaba feliz... se veía tan sincero... y sólo...

Recordaba la anotación de mi álbum.

"Edward Cullen, el amor de mi existencia"

No sé cuanto tiempo sostuve aquella fotografía frente a mí, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y yo... sentía el hueco de mi pecho chocando con el interior de mis costillas, estrujándome por dentro de una manera que sólo recordaba de las primeras "horas" de cuando aquel tipo finalmente terminó conmigo...

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando escuché a Charlie subiendo las escaleras para acostarse, yo reacomodé la tabla y dejé la caja tirada y puse su contenido sobre mi maleta. Ni Charlie ni nadie debía encontrar aquello...

"¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?"

Casi me arrastré a la cama, donde me aferré a Annie, y sollocé lo más silenciosamente que pude hasta que me quedé dormida.

El efecto de la pastilla no sirvió.

De repente me encontré en la sala de labor donde había nacido Annie. Y estaba aterrada, sentía que me iba a partir en dos de muchas maneras, mientras sentía en mi vientre las contracciones, agotándome. Lloraba porque alguien me acompañara... Rogaba por no estar sola... Justo en ese momento que...

Todo era tan real.

_Me costaba algo respirar, luego entró el doctor en turno y tuve que dejar que me "palpara". "Tienes cuatro centímetros, Isabella. Si no dilatas un poco más tendremos que regresarte a un cuarto normal. Te pondremos la epidural dentro de poco, veamos si puedes dilatar algo más."_

_Una enfermera, algo mayor y de facciones fuertes, con el pelo anudado en un moño, se quedó durante unos minutos de calmarme._

_-- Sé que estás nerviosa. – me dijo con un poco de rudeza -- Trataré de quedarme contigo... No deberías estar sola... ¿No has podido localizar al papá de tu bebé?_

_Cerré mis ojos, simulé una contracción, y luego una más dolorosa que cualquiera de las anteriores llegó de pronto._

_-- Si me das su teléfono puedo llamarlo._

_-- Yo... yo... no lo... tengo..._

_-- Me lo imaginé – susurró de pronto, tan bajo que casi no la pude escuchar. – A ver, resiste, muchacha. Dentro de poco tendrás a tu bebé._

_De pronto sonó una especie de localizador y ella lo tomó de su cuello, donde tenía colgada también su identificación._

_-- Lo lamento, tengo que irme._

_La mujer parecía contenta de irse._

_Al verme tan, no al descubrir lo absolutamente sola que estaba me eché a llorar. Me dolía muchísimo todo, estaba cansada..._

_-- No llores, por favor._

_Debía tener mucha adrenalina en la sangre, estaba escuchando su voz de nuevo, el hueco en mi agujero reapareció, sentí que me faltaba el aire. Dos pares de manos frías me ayudaron a cambiar de posición, ponerme un poco más erguida, seguía teniendo dificultades para respirar. Me apreté el pecho, me sentía desmoronar, además de todo... Sentía su tacto._

_-- Vamos Bella, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Acabo de conseguir que te traigan la epidural pronto. Todo estará bien._

_Eso no tenía nombre... ¿La voz de Carlisle?_

_-- Bella, vamos, tienes que concentrarte. Vamos, respira hondo. Estoy aquí, nunca te dejaré de nuevo._

_Entonces alcé la vista. Y ahí estaba él. Edward._

_-- No las voy a dejar solas. Esta vez no romperé mi promesa._

_Mientras decía eso, frente a mí empezó a acariciar mi vientre hinchado casi con idolatría._

_-- Alice la vio. Será una niñita preciosa, pero tú ahora tienes que poner de tu parte, sabemos que será duro para ti, pero aquí estamos._

_Tenía los ojos algo negros y yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar. Sentí una contracción de nuevo, no fui capaz de moverse._

_-- Vamos, amor, por favor, relájate... Ella no va a nacer hasta que te relajes._

_Dejó su mano fría cuidadosamente posada sobre mi vientre, mientras me acariciaba el rostro._

_-- Perdona que tardara tanto en volver, creíamos que estabas con alguien... Luego Alice averiguó lo que te pasó... Perdóname... Si no te hubiera mentido... Si yo me hubiera quedado a tu lado nada de esto te habría pasado..._

_-- Edward... – conseguí articular._

_-- Si me aceptas, te quiero de vuelta en mi vida. Te quiero a ti y a tu hija en mi vida. Todos quieren ayudarte._

_Y entonces se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me rozó los labios, con cuidado. Oí como entraban doctores y me volvía para meterme la anestesia, él sostenía mi mano._

_-- Todo saldrá bien, mi vida._

_Entre él y Carlisle me acomodaron de nuevo._

_-- ¿Tú me amas?_

En ese momento me incorporé en la cama... Estaba empapada en un sudor frío y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Escuché a Annie medio quejarse. Hundí mi cara sobre mis rodillas. Sentí que me estaba desmoronando.

Primero Jake y ahora ese sueño... sólo por ver unas fotografías...

Respiré entrecortadamente durante demasiados minutos... hasta que mi cuerpo se re-habituó a sentir mi pecho lleno con aquel vacío frío, negro, interminable... Hacía meses que no lo sentía en su esplendor.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Sonreír no era cuestión de quedarse sin pasado. Era que no me tocara.

Necesitaría más pastillas.

En ese momento me desconsoló saber que las tomaría por siempre, como una adicta...

"Sí, adicta a las pastillas y a recordar"

Primero yo, luego mi subconsciente... Recreando los hechos como me hubiera fascinado que pasaran.

* * *

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todos -- aquellos que atentamente me han agregado a sus favoritos (di saltitos como si fuera Alice frente a una tienda en descuentos cuando empezaron a llegar correos de "agregada a historias favoritas"), que han empezado a acompañarme recientemente y que me tienen en sus alertas, en especial a quienes leen desde que empecé con el prólogo...-- lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero momentáneamente me trabé y terminé este cap hasta el lunes, como ven es el más largo de todos, viene con nuevas interrogantes para que pienses, yo no debería importunarlos contándoles mis complicaciones que ni al caso, pero tengo mucho interés en que me cuenten que les pareció la reaparición de Jacob y su consecuente interrogatorio (fue donde me trabé), además de cualquier otro comentario respecto a cómo Bella se relaciona con el mundo, porque la verdad estoy preocupada de estar demasiado avocada sobre su estado interno y su línea de pensamiento.

La petición principal, su sinceridad...

gracias por todo,

la tortuguita


	5. Capítulo 4: El deseo

Disclaimer: Este capítulo contiene un enorme fragmento tomado textualmente de "Luna Nueva" de la versión digital que yo leí. No me pertenece en tanto no lo escribí y no podría, legalemente, hacer dinero con eso. Es un perfecto spoiler, como dije antes, no leas si no has terminado de leer los libros.

(Nota al disclaimer, porque poner eso si todos sabemos que el fanfiction se crea a partir de tramas ajenas cuyo derechos de autor no nos pertencen por mucho que lo deseemos.)

Ahora, seriamente quiero pedir disculpas a cada uno de mis lectores por el evidente y largo retraso para que obtuvieran esto, que no sea demasiado largo pero sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que me costó terminarlo (lo que acabo de hacer) y que traigo aquí sin segunda revisión en medio de mi desesperado deseo de por fin publicar, a ver si por fin supero el bloqueo. La verdad no esperaba esta mañana terminar esto hoy y no quiero que tengan piedad con ningún error que encuentren, sólo háganmelo saber para corregirlo lo más pronto posible.

También me gustaría saber qué expectativas tienen para la historia y espero que no se aburran porque la temática no avance dentro de acción explícta, pronto se aclarará todo. Además cambié el género para ajustarlo mejor a la trama, últimamente he estado pensando que en realidad Edward no se merece un amor como el de Bella, no sé si alguien concuerda conmigo, pero la verdad Bella no debió perdonarlo tan fácil en la saga original porque muy en el fondo Bella no es estúpida...

Saludos y nuevamente disculpas,

la tortuguita

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**El deseo**

Por suerte Sue pudo quedarse con Annie ese día, y poco después del medio día salí con mi madre. Forks estaba aún más atestado y no podía creer que eso fuera así cuando el invierno era evidente y por si eso no fuera suficiente, faltaban seis días para Navidad y el dichoso fenómeno, los Newton empezaron, sorpresivamente a necesitarme hasta que cerraban porque o se les acababa la mercadería o estaban demasiado cansados. Me necesitaron antes del sábado, justo cuando cerraron porque, por más que especularon con el precio aprovechándose de la sobredemanda, no les quedó demasiado que vender. Mike, especialmente, estaba radiante cuando pusieron cien dólares en mis manos, contagiándome cualquier buena emoción… Con esa cantidad de dinero sobreviviría un par de semanas sin preocuparme demasiado, al menos la gasolina de mi moto se cubriría sola por un tiempo no corto... Sonreí, de momento tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

-- Bella, deberías dejar de usar cuellos de tortuga.

-- Madre, vivo en Alaska donde, por si no te habías enterado, durante todo el año hace frío, ¿de acuerdo?

-- Eso no es tan cierto.

-- Crecí en Phoenix, lo siento, siempre tengo bastante frío.

-- Lo haces para parecer más vieja – me acusó, con una mirada que trataba de ser condescendiente – Y menos atractiva. Sabías que la mercadería que no se exhibe…

-- Yo no estoy disponible.

-- Hija.

-- No, mamá. Ni lo intentes.

Terminamos de comprar, apenas un poco de ropa nueva para mí.

-- Odio verte tan fachosa.

-- Susan dice que es un síntoma de depresión. No estoy fachosa mamá, de hecho me visto de cualquier forma menos desarreglada.

--No quiero ni imaginar que no tienes ninguna blusa con un escote más allá de la línea de la clavícula.

-- Si no quieres saber, no preguntes.

-- Hija.

Yo no le hice caso, mientras terminaba de pagar la muñeca que tanto quería darle a Annie. Luego de eso salimos de la tienda y fuimos por algo de comer, mamá insistió en el tema.

-- Bella, veo lo mucho que te esfuerzas por Annie, no creas que lo que te diré es porque crea que no lo haces bien ni nada por el estilo, pero…

Yo intenté fingir que estaba demasiado concentrada en mi pedazo de pizza, me ruboricé y enumeré las pocas posibilidades que me quedaban de decirle a mi madre que no me interesaba retomar ese tema.

-- Mamá, por favor…

-- Bella. Han pasado más de tres años desde que…

-- Mamá, sabes que yo trato de estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante después de lo que pasó en Jacksonville, de lo que no ha pasado más de dos años – "de hecho faltan nueve días para que sean los dos años completos"—así que…

-- Yo no me refiero a lo de Jacksonville. Edward se fue, Bella, y por mucho que tú quisieras que te hubiera correspondido igual, no fue así.

Estaba petrificada, a punto de ponerme a llorar. No era que no lo supiera, no era que no lo hubiera pensado, pero no necesitaba que mi madre me saltara encima recordándome la primera gran contribución al fracaso aplastante de mi actual vida amorosa sólo por no querer comprarme blusas con escote.

-- Sé que quieres ser lo mejor para Annie. Te vi llegar agotada de la tienda donde trabajas con tal de complacerla, no quiero ni pensar cómo te las has ingeniado para vivir con lo poco que podemos ayudarte… Estás delgada, cansada y triste, Bella. Quisiera que hubiera alguien que alegrara tu mirada.

-- No tengo porqué complicarme la vida…

-- Tampoco tienes porqué seguir complicándotela. Que seas todo lo infeliz que puedas no cambiará el hecho de que Edward se fue sin que le importaras ni lo hará volver. Cuando cambies de actitud, entonces todo el sufrimiento que te ha puesto la vida habrá servido para algo.

Me di cuenta que le estaba clavando las uñas a mi pizza, la dejé caer y me limpié la mano con una servilleta. Por suerte mi madre dejó el tema y no mucho después regresamos a la Chevy para volver a casa, cuando llegamos Sue estaba jugando con Annie, a la que distraje mientras mi madre subía a mi cuarto con mi preciada compra. Fabuloso, estaba viendo otra de esas película sobre Santa Claus y llegó directo a mí contándome cómo quería un enorme piano negro.

-- ¿Abuelo? – Me dijo cuando llegó a mí.

-- Aún no llega de trabajar.

-- ¿Trabajar?

-- Es como cuando mami va a clases.

-- ¿Y me quedaré con Penny?

-- Te has quedado con Sue.

-- Sue no toca piano.

Levanté las comisuras de mi boca, ya estaba en mi inconciente que esa breve demostración de felicidad era la que dolía menos. Adoraba la simplicidad de mi hija. Encontraba a las personas útiles por su capacidad o incapacidad de tocar el piano y eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Yo me sentía cansada.

-- Bella, llamaron de la tienda de los Newton, te necesitan mañana.

-- Gracias, Sue,-- repuse cuando procesé la información, mientras me concetraba en la película que veía Annie tratando de no repetir en mi cabeza la conversación que mi madre tuvo conmigo.

-- ¿Nada de Charlie?

-- Sólo supe lo que me dijeron, que se esperaba que hoy regresaran el sobrino de los Mallory y que regresaría tarde.

Mi madre miró el reloj y anunció que se iría después de cenar. Sue nos sirvió y conversó muy animadamente con Reneé sobre los regalos navideños, entonces yo fui a dejarla a su hotel y al regresar encontré a Sue nuevamente en la sala con Annie, pero había algo más, sumamente doloroso. Era una música, una nana… Me bajé de la Chevy y me quedé petrificada detrás de la puerta mientras la música me revolvía todo por dentro. Caminé un par de pasos cuando Sue abrió la puerta, al darse cuenta, porque todos sabemos que mi camioneta no es en ningún sentido disimulada con el ruido.

-- Bella, vamos, entra te vas a congelar.

Reaccioné tan mal que cerré la puerta y di dos pasos, resbalándome con el hielo. Me golpeé la espalda y me costó respirar durante algunos minutos, las manos de Sue me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y luego me hicieron sentarme en una silla de la cocina. Me tomó un tiempo reponerme, la nana cambió a la canció de Esme y los acordes empezaron a friccionar con mi alma. Me costó trabajo tragarme las lágrimas, estaba hartándome de sentirme mal por todo lo relacionado a Edward. ¿Por qué no podía ir a visitar a mi padre sin sentirme que el agujero en mi pecho escocía?

Traté de concentrarme.

-- ¿Nada de Charlie?

-- Son apenas las diez, aparecerá pronto, supongo. Aunque si es antes de media noche sentiría que el cegador de niños se los dejó demasiado fácil.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo, tratando de no apagar el equipo. Sentía que temblaba de arriba a abajo y que estaba más pálida de lo usual.

-- Bella… ¿Estás bien?

-- Sí, es que…

-- Te diste un fuerte golpe. Sería mejor si te acostaras ya. Vamos, yo cargo a Annie.

-- No este… ¿Dónde encontraste la música?

-- No sé, llevé a Annie arriba para ponerle el pijama y me dijo que quería dormir. Empezó a decir piano, recuerdo que Reneé habló de eso durante la cena, cómo curiosamente odiaste ir a clases de cualquier cosa, en cambio tu pequeña ahora toca de oído. Se me ocurrió que podría querer alguno de los aparatos que usan ustedes para escuchar música, pero sólo encontré un cd, así que busqué una vieja grabadora de Charlie. Creí que no se dormiría sin ti, pero se quedó dormida demasiado rápido.

-- ¿De veras? – "lo que faltaba, que Annie adorara la nana que Edward me hizo".

-- Dijo "amazing" y luego se quedó dormida antes de darme cuenta… Bella – yo estaba viendo hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar mis ojos llorosos -- Te oyes nerviosa… Tranquila, Charlie estará bien. Es un tipo duro.

-- Sí, pero creo que mejor lo espero.

-- De ninguna manera -- se oyó como una mamá autoritaria. -- Mañana trabajarás. Vamos, sube a acostarte, supongo que si quieres puedo despertarte cuando Charlie regrese. Será pronto, pero no demasiado.

Sue necesitó otros diez minutos para convencerme de irme a la cama. Cuando entré a mi cuarto y la música sonó en todo su esplendor sentí furia dentro mío y apagué la radio con fuerza, Annie se despertó escandalosamente, como si hubiera agarrado la grabadora a martillazos.

-- ¿Nana…?

-- ¿Qué? Annie, vuelve a dormir, todo está bien.

Vi a mi hija parpadear gracias a la luz del pasillo, ¡perfecto se había despertado por completo!

-- ¿Nana?

-- Vuelve a dormir, por favor. No más música…

-- ¿No nana?

-- No, Annie, todos tienen que dormir ya – cualquier cosa antes de poner esa maldita música de nuevo.

-- Quiero nana. Sue dice que cd tiene nana… Penny dice que nana es para dormir…

Esa fue una frase complicada, pero después no necesitó volver a hablar, porque le entró una rabieta que se prolongó durante tortuosos veinte minutos hasta que Annie quedó ronca de llorar, entonces me rendí y puse la música de nuevo, se quedó dormida justo cuando terminó la nana.

-- La hubieras puesto hace rato – susurró Sue, como divertida. – Aprovecha y acuéstate pronto, antes de que se despierte de nuevo.

Me sentí tan agotada que ni siquiera me lavé los dientes, sólo me cambié la ropa y me dejé caer a su lado después de tragarme dos de los somníferos. No quería soñar. Apagué la música con menos brusquedad (tal vez si le di un golpe muy fuerte al aparato) y entonces sentí como el pelo de Annie se empezaba a empapar de lágrimas. Lo siguiente que supe fue que luz entraba por la ventana y oí a Charlie roncando al lado. Salí de mi cuarto y vi a Sue dormida en el cuarto de huéspedes en un sofá cama que nunca había visto y me pregunté a qué hora habría vuelto Charlie que ella no quiso volver a La Push. Me quedé viendo a Annie, esperando que se despertara de un momento a otro, pensando cómo pudo pasar que pusieran la grabadora con la nana.

"Mi nana"

No, mi nana no. Quizás Edward la usara para engatusar muchachitas como yo, la misma con todas. Eso no sonaba como él, pero se presentaba como si así fuera, aunque si ese hubiera sido el caso entonces hubiera seducido a alguien más antes que a ella. Probablemente tuvo demasiada mala suerte en que él no pudiera leerle el pensamiento, lo que quizás la hizo atractiva, como tantos violadores que preferían determinado grupo étnico para escoger a sus víctimas. El mío las prefería de cabello oscuro, por lo visto.

"¡AUCH!"

Entonces sufrí una epifanía, y tomando mi abrigo salí justo hasta el claro donde Edward terminó conmigo. Caminé hasta el claro e hice un esfuerzo por encontrar la sobreexposición, para que, esperaba yo, me insensibilizara.

"_-- Cuando dices nosotros… -- susurré_

_-- Me refiero a mí y a mi familia_

_Cada palabra sonó separada y clara. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar._

_-- Vale – dije. – Voy contigo._

_-- No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos… no es apropiado para ti._

_-- El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés._

_-- No te convengo, Bella._

– _No seas ridículo – quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguir parecer suplicante--. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_-- Mi mundo no es para ti – repuso con tristeza._

_-- ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada Edward, nada!_

_-- Tienes razón – concedió él--. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar._

_-- ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías… _

_-- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti – me interrumpió para rectificarme. _

_-- ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? –grité furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando a súplica--. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡no me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

_Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido._

_-- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes – pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que decía en realidad._

_Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras varias veces en mi fuero interno, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas. _

_-- ¿Tú… no… me… quieres? – intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo en como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_-- No. _

_Le miré sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado._

_-- Bien, eso cambia las cosas – me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi vos. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_Miró a los lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

_-- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano – me miró de nuevo, ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas--. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento._

_-- No – contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas – No lo hagas._

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho._

_-- No me convienes, Bella._

_Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que o estaba a su altura, que no le convenía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

_-- Si... es eso lo que quieres._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez. Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello._

_-- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es pedir demasiado – dijo._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo._

_-- Lo que quieras – prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora._

_-- No hagas nada desesperados o estúpido – me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante --. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas. _

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

_-- Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y haz de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

_-- Lo haré – murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

_-- Te haré una promesa a cambio – dijo – Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. _

_Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana._

_Sonrió con amabilidad._

_-- No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas._

_-- ¿Y tus recuerdos? – le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando._

_-- Bueno – apenas dudó un segundo --. Yo no olvidaré, pero lo de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad."_

Me concentré en ese instante. Me iba a sobre exponer hasta que dejara de doler.

Edward me dijo muchas veces que me quería, se detuvo de beberme toda porque me amaba. Me habló de suicidarse si me perdía. Demasiadas palabras vacías. Quizás era un seductor profesional. Pero no encajaba, Carlisle era demasiado decente y era incomprensible que lo considerara un hijo si se dedicaba a ser un íncubo.

El no tuvo nunca sexo conmigo.

No era un íncubo.

Y ahora yo no tendría sexo con nadie nunca más.

"Porque soy una muñeca rota"

Bueno, una muñeca no. Rosalie era una muñeca, yo era una pobretona demasiado cándida y con la cabeza llena de historias de amor, demasiado perfectas, construidas hasta con fórmula…

"Un cliché"

¿Y ahora cuál era el saldo?

Ni siquiera yo, entonces, ¿por qué me molestaba?

Porque tenía a Annie. Pero a veces eso no era suficiente, y me sentía culpable por eso.

Quizás mi madre tenía razón, yo debía intentarlo. No lo había vuelto a hacer jamás, en honor a Edward. Y él no se merecía que yo terminara de desperdiciar mi vida por eso. Él no lo merecía.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en recordar su cara, se me ocurrió hacer algo cargado de adrenalina, pero lo deseché, debía olvidarme de él.

"¿Cómo?"

Genial, no podía responder esto.

"--…_me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz… _

_-- entonces será por siempre…"_

Yo no sería feliz sin Edward.

Entonces me di cuenta que había caído de rodillas en la nieve. Repasé la conversación de nuevo, mientras lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

"_El tiempo os cura todas las heridas."_

-- No Edward. Mi vida no será lo suficientemente larga para recobrarme de lo que me hicieron tú y luego el tipo que me…

Entonces el pecho me ardió. No podía hacer eso.

Cuando lo conocí, como su físico me llamó la atención, en el laboratorio de Biología, el accidente con la camioneta de Tyler, como se negó a explicarme nada, el incidente de Port Los Angeles… el indicio, el inicio del ciclo que terminaría en Jacksonville…

Nunca había pensado así, que fuera como lanzar al aire una cadena, que debía cerrarse. Esperaba que el destino se contentara, ya había gozado demasiado con mi candidez… Yo me enamoré de un vampiro porque me había parecido inverosímilmente guapo. Y aún lo amaba, pero…

-- El tiempo no me ha curado, Edward. Y mi memoria no es un colador.

No quería olvidar. Y quizás nunca quiera hacerlo. Supongo que ya había aprendido a vivir con eso.

-- ¿Para qué te aferras a lo que te hace daño? – me cuestionó Susan más de una vez. – Eres terca Bella, masoquista y terca. Una de las peores combinaciones.

Sí, era la peor y quizás yo tendría que ser rehecha para perder las dos cosas sustanciales de mi forma de ser actual: la enamorada de Edward y la masoquista.

¿Exactamente hasta cuándo?

Entonces me puse de pie con dificultad. Había una respuesta para mi pregunta, era lo que decían de los héroes en sus seminarios de literatura: el héroe, según Jung, sigue un camino donde enfrenta pruebas y finalmente supera a su sombra, la vence y así obtiene un conocimiento, un don. Vencer la sombra no significa matarla… Quizás algún día, cuando sea anciana podría contarle a Annie de los seis meses más felices de mi vida, esperando que no entendiera que no había sido feliz siendo su mamá… era diferente, una alegría pura, éxtasis inconsecuente… ser la mamá de Annie conllevaba su buena dosis de dolor, en cambio Edward me había dado..

Pero no…

"¡Demonios!"

El no me había amado, o quizás sí, pero ahora eso no tenía importancia. Él se había ido y sus motivos no tenían importancia. Esa era la respuesta a mi pregunta. Yo no lo olvidaría, no lo tendría de vuelta jamás y ese era el precio por haber sido feliz alguna vez, ahora nada más debía aprender a convivir con mi sombra.

Y ya.

Me quedé en blanco y contemplé la nieve entre mis dedos desnudos y me percaté que mi abrigo no me estaba abrigando como necesitaba, y aunque yo siempre tenía frío en el pecho… Ahora me sentía como anestesiada…

Me empecé a reír como psicótica, y también a llorar.

"_Vamos Bella, no querrás terminar en un psiquiátrico de nuevo o Annie no aprenderá a hablar jamás si tienes que dejarla con Penny… ¡Contrólate!"_

Me levanté y regresé a mi casa tratando de analizar el desperdicio de energía de tratar de seguir a Edward después de la conversación donde terminó conmigo porque yo no le convenía… como sea, no quería recordar eso, no era un colador, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso…

Había resultado entonces la sobreexposición. Estaba insensibilizada.

Llegué justo para ver a Charlie montarse en una patrulla de alguno de sus subordinados para ir a la estación. Quise salir y decirle que debía descansar, pero no me sentía con energía y no era ni las siete de la mañana y me sentía tan cansada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Cuando se alejó me metí en la casa y me preparé de desayunar. Veinte minutos después entró Sue, cuya cara se descompuso y se ruborizó, quizás no esperaba verme despierta tan temprano.

-- Bella…

-- Buenos días, Sue. Espero que estés bien hoy.

Ya era lo suficientemente sospechoso que la viuda Clearwater se dedicara a cuidar a mi padre con tanta dedicación, no era que me importara… Al menos alguno de nosotros tenía que reponerse de las heridas del pasado y reempezar, sobre todo en el terreno romántico.

-- Tu padre llegó anoche muy tarde…

-- No tienes que explicarme nada. Me alegra que papá tenga a alguien como tú con él.

Entonces Sue se ruborizó y vio hacia el piso.

-- De veras. – le aseguré. – No tienes porqué ruborizarte.

-- Bueno, entonces creo que le prepararé el desayuno.

-- Ya se fue.

-- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Me gustó el ataque de furia y lo único que faltó para coronar la reprimenda que le dio por teléfono fue que hubiera una banda dorada o plateada en el anular de Sue. Cuando colgó y rumió durante diez minutos sobre la irresponsabilidad de mi padre sobre su salud le dije eso tratando de apaciguarla, y se volvió a ruborizar…

-- Bella yo no…

-- Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí. Tengo muchas razones para estar agradecida contigo, y esa es una de ellas.

Nos quedamos calladas unos instantes.

-- Me dijo que no podía evitarlo, anoche vino hecho una furia porque al parecer el secuestrador rompió su modus operandi. Se suponía que anoche regresarían al niño de los Mallory y tenían armado todo un operativo planeado para sorprenderlo en cualquier ángulo por el que se acercara a la casa, pero jamás llegó. Vino casi a las dos de la mañana y no reapareció el niño y no atraparon al criminal, ahora el caso parece que pasara a manos de los federales…

Yo la escuché atentamente pero en realidad la suerte del niño no me causó ninguna emoción siquiera miedo. Sonó el teléfono, Sue contestó.

-- Ah sí, deme un segundo.

Era Mike, me pedía que llegara en una hora, porque acababan de abrir (unas dos horas antes de lo habitual), y la verdad no me importó. Sue accedió de inmediato a la petición de mi mirada y se quedó con Annie mientras yo trabajé durante los siguientes tres días.

Aquel agotamiento sustancioso en la tienda de los Newton me ayudó a no pensar demasiado en mi descubrimiento de la tabla suelta, las pastillas volvieron a funcionar y yo procuré no pensar en eso hasta que, el lunes, cuando la tienda de los Newton cerró por Navidad, subtitulada "una tienda pequeña de un pueblo perdido en la nada no obtiene más que una ruta mensual para que dejen una cantidad de mercancía adecuada a un flujo de venta nada alto". Cuando finalmente cerraron el señor Newton me llamó y depositó cien dólares en mis manos, luego pareció sentirse generoso y me dio otros cien. Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas.

-- Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Bella. De verdad, espero que pases feliz navidad.

Y eso mismo, justo dos días después, estábamos esperando que Charlie volviera de la jefatura que estaba hecha un caos porque al final si apareció el niño de los Mallory, ciego como esperaban y sin ninguna pista aparente. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera hablaba y los federales tenían invadido a Charlie por lo que estaba de pésimo humor.

Sue y yo hicimos la cena mientras en la radio local sólo se hablaba del cometa, Reneé parloteaba jugando con Annie y nos contaba sobre mi tierna infancia mientras yo sacaba la carne del horno y Sue terminaba de armar la ensalada. Alzó la vista y vio el reloj.

-- ¿Dónde se habrán metido los chicos? Espero que recuerden el refresco… -- comentó como jovialmente aunque yo la vi medio preocupada.

Lentamente apareció Charlie mientras yo terminaba de poner la mesa con Annie caminando detrás de mí sosteniendo unas servilletas de tela que Sue había traído.

-- Gracias, princesa.

Cuando terminé la alcé mientras Charlie se dejaba caer en una silla.

-- No quiero saber nada de problemas hasta después de año nuevo y hablo en serio.

Reneé y Sue trajeron la comida, junto con Leah.

-- ¡Leah, no te oí entrar!

-- Acabamos de llegar, la tienda estaba abarrotada.

-- Sí, Bells, podrías creer, ya no quedaban refrescos. – apuntó Jake

-- ¿En serio?

-- Sí, este pueblo no estaba preparado para el fenómeno cometa.

Justo en ese momento el locutor de la radio se volvió loco describiendo como justo en ese instante se observaba el cometa y hablaba sobre deseos.

Mis ojos se empañaron mientras, contra todo pronóstico el clima favoreció la distinción perfecta de una extraña estrella de navidad.

Un deseo…

Otra oportunidad. Una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, de curarme, de recuperarme y enamorarme…

Y mis ojos se empañaron cuando me di cuenta que justo eso no es sólo un simple querer…

Una segunda oportunidad, algo que necesitaba con desesperación.


	6. Capítulo 5: Excursión al aeropuerto

**5**

**Excursión al aeropuerto**

-- ¡Genial! – exclamó Reneé

El locutor siguió frenético en el radio y agradecí al que lo apagó.

-- Parece como si acabara de descubrir el agua tibia – murmuró el fuerte tono grave de Jake.

Escuché un codazo mientras Leah reía a carcajadas.

-- Compórtense chicos – regañó Sue, que se dirigía a la ventana para ver si lograba ver algo.

-- Es tan hermoso… -- dije, tratando de disimular lo quebrada que estaba mi voz

-- ¿Y tú desde cuando te volviste sentimental, Bells? – dijo Jake en tono burlón a mi lado.

Eso me sorprendió. No había visto a Jake desde la excursión a La Push con mi madre, cuando le solté aquella mentira que encubría mi verdad y esperaba que me tratara diferente, pero en ese momento me miraba como si no le importara y en realidad lo agradecí. Eso probaba que mi plan funcionaba contra todas las objeciones de Susan, quien insistía que mis amigos tenían derecho a poder ayudarme, y yo remarcaba mi derecho a que me vieran como una estúpida antes que con lástima.

-- Bueno, sabes, nunca había visto pasar uno en mi vida.

-- Ven a ver, ¿sí?

Jake y los demás se acercaron a la ventana y se dejaron embobar un par de minutos hasta que el fenómeno dejó de verse, Leah colgaba del cuello de Jake y Seth tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Sue y miraba hacia arriba con sus ojos ubicados un par de cabeza encima de la de su madre.

-- ¿Qué es lo que es tan interesante en la ventana?

-- ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-- En el baño…

-- Oh, Charlie, ¿y ahora qué harás cuando te pregunten dónde estabas cuando ocurrieron dos milagros en Forks?

-- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Jake?

-- Del cometa y de que el cielo estuviera despejado.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Te perdiste el cometa, Charlie. –dijo Sue sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

-- ¿En serio?

-- Tal vez lo repitan por la televisión.

Por suerte nadie me prestó atención y entonces Jake y Leah se tomaron su buena hora y media para ir a La Push por Billy, que tampoco sabía hablar de mucho más que el cometa, al parecer se vió mejor desde la playa.

-- Un suceso memorable, ¿no?

Cuando llegó Billy nos sentamos a cenar y unas horas más tarde intercambiaron obsequios. Cuando comprendí lo que harían me puse roja como tomate, porque yo no tenía nada para nadie, de hecho, el año anterior que Reneé estaba conmigo en Alaska nos limitamos a un pequeño obsequio donde ella me dio dinero y le compró un par de cosas a mi bebé y me ayudó a comprarle algo a Penny. Nada más, ni árbol de Navidad, casi ninguna decoración. Los aspectos de mi vida cotidiana se basan en ahorrar dinero, pero ahora tenía casi doscientos dólares disponibles…

-- No te preocupes, Bella,-- me susurró Sue—yo me encargué de tus obsequios con ayuda de Reneé. Sabía que estabas ocupada.

-- ¿Eh? – solté incrédula y agradecida – y cuánto te…

-- Olvídalo, es cortesía de Charlie y mía.

Me mordí el labio.

-- Y cuando digo olvídalo, lo digo en serio.

Me sonrió y entonces yo me senté a disfrutar la velada mientras Annie era inmensamente feliz con unos bloques de madera que talló Seth especialmente para ella y recibía una jacket lila gruesa, de invierno tipo Alaska, de parte de Leah (la verdad la que tenía en casa ya le estaba quedando corta), Billy, Charlie y Jake me patrocinaron una silla para llevarla más segura en mi moto. Y yo que creí que Charlie no sabía… Reneé y Sue agregaron botas nuevas y un poco de dinero, para reponer el regalo cuando dejaran de quedarle.

Cuando terminaron de entregar sus regalos mis ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas que oculté sin mucho éxito.

-- Gracias, de verdad. – Me las arreglé para decir.

-- Oye, mira Bella, esta niña viene contigo, ahora son como un solo paquete. -- dijo Leah.

-- Además, ella no tiene la culpa de que tú seas tú. --agregó Jake.

Se me salieron unas carcajadas amargas que al menos soltaron un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, de los pocos rescoldos que quedaban de mi anterior y casi normal vida era la amistad de Jake, pero claro, entre la seguridad de mi propia mentira y la amistad de Jake… ya sabíamos qué prefería… Siguieron repartiendo regalos hasta que Charlie me llamó, yo estaba absorta viendo a Annie con los bloques de madera mientras contemplaba deshacer mi mentira frente al que consideraba mi mejor amigo.

-- "Para: Bella", "De: todos"

-- Hey, tierra llamando a Bella... --broméo Seth.

Levanté la vista y vi a Charlie frente a mí, dejando un paquete en mi regazo, envuelto en papel dorado. ¿De dónde había salido? Lo abrí y sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-- Para facilitarte la vida, hija. Supongo que ya te esfuerzas demasiado. – me dijo Reneé – Nos imaginamos que el trasto que tienes ya no da para mucho… Y como te vi mirándolas en Port Los Ángeles me imaginé que…

-- Es perfecta.

Era una netbook de 12 pulgadas, y con el teclado apenas para mis pequeñas manos… Eso sí que me facilitaría la vida, pues la verdad en el fondo de mi mente había considerado utilizar el dinero que me había ganado recientemente en una pequeña portátil que me facilitara (y acelerara) el proceso de redactar los trabajos de la universidad en comparación con mi fósil tecnológico… Pero lo había desechado porque apenas si salía bien con los gastos y si Annie se enfermaba o se descomponía mi moto o…

"Soy una maldita malagradecida"

Sentí una punzada de culpa al recordar como de las únicas cosas que me ayudaron a regenerarme cuando _él _se fue, todas las "aventuras" que tuve con Jake y mis subidones de adrenalina, casi hasta el punto de gestionar mi beca en Alaska en el tiempo límite, quizás si le contaba la verdad… No sólo a él sino a Leah y a Seth, también a Penny… Jake que había sido mi sol y se había prestado, sin siquiera saberlo, a hacer todas aquella locas para que pudiera mejorar…

¿Qué haría esta vez? Ponerme una pitón en el cuello para sentir la adrenalina y escuchar la voz de Edward, como si arriesgar mi vida a lo idiota hubiese servido en algún momento para olvidarlo y aunque no lo escuchaba desde el día en que nació Annie, en una visión mucho menos confortadora que mi sueño por cierto, considerar decirle la verdad a Jake era más allá de cualquier consideración anterior. Quizás, con suerte, si se lo contaba a Susan me reduciría el número de sesiones… Pero, y ese regalo considerando que ni siquiera tenía cabeza para comprarle nada a ninguno de los demás que estaba en la sala…

Me quedé pensativa considerando lo egoísta que era mientras lo demás seguían repartiéndose regalos, haciéndose bromas y riéndose a gusto. Yo nunca volvería a reír así, debía resignarme, pero ese no era el punto; ni siquiera tenía que ver el hecho de que no dejaba a mis amigos ayudarme, sino que mi expresión melancólica no era tan dramática si no conocías el trasfondo, el asunto era que yo debería, por mi propio bien, buscar una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva porque nada tenía que ver ninguna estúpida estrella que pusiera de cabeza la nublada y lluviosa península Olympic por darme una segunda oportunidad (bueno, aunque le debía mis recién adquiridos doscientos dólares). Soy yo, y nadie más que yo la que debería fraguar mi destino en medio de lo que podría ser el curso de un caballo desbocado.

Pero yo no había decido que Edward se fuera. (Auch)

Ni que me violaran (¡Auch!)

Pero si había decidido enamorarme como idiota de un vampiro.

Y tener a Annie.

Y ahora (aunque en realidad parecía una niña, pero hacía tiempo que nadie me regalaba nada) la computadora.

Dos niveles diferentes de felicidad, pero no importaba. Ese era el saldo del asunto y debía aprender a vivir con eso, pero, ¿y la página anterior…? Si seguía mirándola a cada instante desaprovecharía las oportunidades delante de mí, el asunto era que mi hija era sana y preciosa, tenía amigos que me querían, mis padres… incluso Penny que ahora era parte del conjunto y hasta Susan, que rozaba los límites de su práctica profesional para ser amigable conmigo… y soportarme… Mientras, no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, el sobrino de los Mallory y sus padres debían estar desesperados con una criatura muerta del miedo incapaz no sólo de expresar adecuadamente su terror sino hasta de hablar… Y sin siquiera poder contar con que el culpable lo pagaría. Y en la escala de dolor entre que me hirieran a mí antes de que a Annie mis instintos maternales no eran racionales, y probablemente en ese caso ni siquiera me importaría que nunca agarraron al maldito que me… (Bueno, ya todos sabemos) pero si alguien dañaba a mi hija lo intentaría destrozar con mis manos.

Seguí contemplando como Annie jugaba con los bloques que le hizo Seth, mientras personalizaba el fondo de escritorio y creaba una contraseña de usuario… hasta que de pronto destrozó una torre que había estado largo rato construyendo y volvió a verme.

-- ¡Mamá!

Se levantó y caminó hasta mí con los brazos extendidos, apagué mi aparato (¿mío?,pensé con una sonrisa interna menos dolorosa) la levanté y la puse en mi regazo donde hizo un gran puchero y empezó a tararear (¿los bebés tararean?) la nana de Edward.

-- Sí, está bien, ya entendí.

Miré mi reloj y vi que eran casi las doce. Bravo Bella, Annie tenía dos horas de retraso en su hora de dormir. Me levanté con ella en brazos y anuncié que tenía que llevar a Annie a la cama, y que prefería acostarme también. Me desearon las buenas noches y subí a mi hija, con Jake detrás de mí, que se ofreció a cargar los regalos.

-- Leah sugirió que la azul era la más apropiada. Esperamos que te sirva, ahora no puedes pararte a sufrir por un hombre de nuevo...

-- No lo he hecho, pero entiendo la intención. Y la agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-- ¿Y no has vuelto a salir con nadie?

-- No, ahora no es mi prioridad.

-- Supongo que maduraste.

-- Igual que tú.

-- No es igual. Leah simplemente me pasa.

-- Ah, a mí ya no, pero no importa. Hoy me siento feliz. Ahora, no veas.

-- Es una bebé.

-- Sí, pero cuando tú y yo seamos viejos y ella una adolescente me reclamará que te dejará ver.

-- Qué pesimista eres, ¿no sabes que Leah y yo siempre seremos jóvenes?

-- ¿No van a dejar de transformarse?

-- De momento no…

-- ¿Hay algún problema?

-- Sólo un vampiro que tiene días de estar bordeando nuestra frontera, parece que está fascinado con la casa de los Cullen, porque lo rastreamos hasta ahí, luego desaparece…

-- ¿Victoria? – pregunté en un jadeo.

-- No, la vieja pelo de fuego no es, huele diferente…

-- ¿Y por eso llegaron tarde?

-- Más o menos, hemos estado encontrando extraño lo de los niños ciegos.

-- ¡¿Un vampiro?!

--¡ Shhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Podrías hacer más ruido por casualidad? La verdad es que lo hemos barajado, porque eso de "sin pistas" es sospechoso, pero cuando vemos que aparecen vivos lo descartamos. ¿Dime qué clase de sanguijuela deja vivos suculentos bebés de dos años?

-- Eso sí, pero…

En eso oímos la voz de Leah en la escalera llamando a Jake para irse a La Push y un minuto después subió y llegó a mi puerta.

-- Mierda, Jake, ¿viste la hora? Tenemos que ir a dormir, porque nos toca el primer turno.

-- ¿Primer turno?

-- Sí, Sam quiere que mañana vayamos tras un rastro que encontró hace poco, pero él está muy cansado, además, me apuesto a que Emily no está muy contenta que digamos por pasar la navidad sin él…

-- Pero…

-- Sí, pero está un poco suceptible desde que tuvo a Taylor.

-- ¿Taylor?

-- Seis meses.

-- ¿Y cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

-- No preguntaste.

Terminé de cambiar a Annie y Leah me hizo el favor de ir por su biberón, mientras yo le ponía los audífonos de mi viejo discman con la nana. Si le gustaba entonces podría soportarlo, y no tenía que oírla…

"Bella, nada más tienes que dejar de pensar en Edward"

Me cambié rápidamente mientras Annie empezaba a beberse la botella y me metí en la cama, con ella, recostada contra mí, entre mis piernas mientras me esforzaba en dormirme, pero hasta para ese movimiento natural necesitaba mi pastilla, entonces me dejé llevar por un pequeño sopor y de pronto vi la cara de Victoria frente a mí.

Y me sobresalté y abrí los ojos para descubrir que, de manera no grata, me había estado quedando dormida.

Me prometí que algún día dejaría de necesitar mi pastilla y me la metí en la boca, acomodé mejor a Annie y me metí en la cama, quedándome dormida sin sueños.

Los siguientes días hasta que Reneé se fue a alcanzar a Phil se pasaron volando mientras volvimos a ir a La Push y Sue y mi madre se llevaba extrañamente bien, tanto que Sue tuvo que prometer hacerse un correo electrónico para cambiar mensajes con mi madre, pero pronto ella tuvo que irse y la ayudé a subir su maleta en la parte de atrás de mi Chevy y la llevé a Port Los Angeles junto con Annie, con quien iría al cine después de dejarla.

-- Oh, Bella, la pasé tan bien… Me voy más tranquila… Eso sí, piensa en lo que hablamos…

-- He pensado, mamá, no te imaginas.

Traté de sonreír, y después de muchos días, me dolió de manera punzante. La burbuja de mis vacaciones se estaba rompiendo y yo pronto regresaría a Fairbanks, a mis terapias, a clases y, esperaba que no, a mi depresión habitual.

-- Salúdame a Penny.

-- Claro mamá.

-- Annie, despídete de la abuela.

Reneé se agachó para que mi hija la abrazara.

-- ¿Le prometes a la abuela que vas a cuidar a tu mamá?

Reneé le hizo cosquillas y ella se rió, mientras ella le insistía que lo prometiera hasta que ella dijo que sí y corrió a guindarse de mi pierna.

-- Salúdame al sol de mi parte. Y dile a Phil que espero que todo salga bien con el partido.

-- Claro.

Ya había empezado a llorar como si no me volviera a ver jamás, pero por suerte me evitó el esfuerzo de consolarla mientras tomaba su maleta del suelo caminaba unos diez pasos y se volvía para subirse en la avioneta.

-- ¿Y "hora", mamá?

-- Vamos a ir al cine a ver una película, ¿te parece, preciosa?

La metí en la primera tanda de la nueva película infantil de navidad, a la que no le hice el menor caso (en cualquier circunstancia, tampoco estaba tan bien como para alegrarme gratis por una tontería tan fácil) y tuve que sacar a mi hija alzada porque se quedó dormida antes de que se terminara. Cuando salí del cine me senté en una banca y traté de despertarla para darle algo de comer, pero se puso de un humor de perros así que nada más pasé por un auto-servicio y me compré unas papas fritas gigantes. Ya le daría de comer después de su siesta.

Empecé a conducir lentamente de vuelta a Forks. Annie estaba dormida con su cabeza en mi regazo y encogida hasta donde terminaba su cuerpo abarcando apenas la mitad de lo que restaba del asiento. Encendí la radio muy suavemente nada más para no pensar en la gran cosa y me concentré en la carretera… La vida era tan extraña, si yo hubiera sido un poco más egoísta y me hubiera quedado en Phoenix cuando mi madre se casó, si tan sólo quizás no hubiera olido tan bien… incluso si oliera bien, si Edward hubiera sido capaz de leer aunque fuera un poco mis pensamientos entonces él no me hubiera singularizado de esa forma. Yo tendría una aburrida vida normal de humana y él hubiera vagado por la eternidad enamorando chicas o simplemente mejor que sin mí.

Me di cuenta como ya no era parte de mi cerebro tan siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que sí me quisiera, pues si el punto es que esa persona amada no es, en ningún sentido, igual a ninguna otra antes… si me hubiera amado, más que "quererme en cierta forma", ¿entonces por qué me dejó?

Empezó a llover. Genial, el ruido de la lluvia en las latas de mi carro… "Bella, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no pienses en eso, no ahora"

Y de repente, sentí una epifanía que pareció apartar las nubes del cielo.

No importaba.

Si Edward me quería o no... Y la pugna estaba resuelta. Él había escogido irse, yo le había pedido que se quedara y no quiso. Si él me amaba o no… Que era más probable que no me amara porque de seguro me había visto tan frágil, tan simplona… Consideremos las posibilidades: yo soy torpe, cualquier problema errante a unos diez kilómetros a al redonda modificará su curso sólo por estrellarse conmigo… No tocaba el piano cuando me conoció y ahora sólo lo hago para ayudar a Annie, y con mucho menos habilidad incluso que mi hija de menos de dos años… "No me convienes…"

Sin darme cuenta tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

-- Edward… yo ya no puedo más… te amo demasiado.

Las palabras, que salieron no sé cómo, sonaron a farsa, pero no me parecieron mentira. Si me quedara algo dentro de mí con esperanza quizás no estaría debatiéndome en Forks por encontrar una razón.

"Porque sí importa"

-- Sí me importa… Si yo me engañé… Si yo te quería y tú no… ¿por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué?

Y pisé el freno de manera brusca cuando un borrón pasó frente de mí, un color como ¿fuego?

Annie se despertó y empezó a llorar confundida, mientras sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón, por suerte la Chevy no patinó… Oí un golpe fuertísimo en la parte de atrás, como si alguien hubiera brincado desde un lugar muy alto hasta la parte de atrás de mi camioneta… Con el golpe hasta mi hija se cayó, yo grité y volteé a ver.

No había nadie.

Un borrón rojo… ¿Cómo fuego? Y anoche me había parecido ver…

No, simplemente no era posible…

Sin necesidad de comprobarlo, volví a arrancar la camioneta decidida a ir directo a La Push, mientras las palabras de Jake volvieron a mi presente como… una sentencia de muerte.

"…La verdad es que lo hemos barajado, porque eso de 'sin pistas' es sospechoso, pero cuando vemos que aparecen vivos lo descartamos. ¿Dime qué clase de sanguijuela deja vivos suculentos bebés de dos años? …"

No cualquier clase de vampiro…

Y entonces el borrón se repitió y frené con tanta brusquedad que el carro derrapó y escuché un estrépito que terminó de helarme la sangre de miedo, y todo se fue volviendo negro mientras Annie lloraba.

* * *

Hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo... y para que no se queden demasiado en suspenso ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue, que consiste en el prólogo de la II parte, con la respuesta a una petición de alguien que pidió más POV de otros personajes... Por fin llegué al punto interesante... Cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo, error garrafal, pregunta, queja o comentario, sigue el botón verde. Las personas que dejen reviews, recibirán un pequeño spoiler en la respuesta en cuanto el capítulo que sigue al que sigue esté adelantado.

gracias por leer,

la tortuguita

PD: revisé y corregí un par de cosas en el capítulo anterior (4: El deseo) , por si les envían dos correos, no hay grandes cambios.


	7. Capítulo 6:Visiones negras

Disclaimer:(Me niego a poner esto en cada capítulo) Los personajes no me pertenecen... ni (aun)que quisiera XO XP

Con ustedes, el capítulo 6 (decidí que la II parte y su prólogo demorará unos capítulos más)

* * *

**6**

**Visiones negras**

**Alice POV**

Estaba profundamente aburrida, y no tenía por mucho que ocultarlo. Llevaba casi seis horas con mi cabeza en el regazo de Jasper, que parecía no aburrirse de jugar con las puntas de mi pelo, aunque hacía unas… ¿dos horas? No sé, había tomado un libro y ahora nada más trazaba círculos por mi cabeza distraído, mientras yo veía a Rose jugar contra Emmet en la consola un juego de carreras de carros. Nada más interrumpía mi don, excepto un par de cambios en la bolsa de Nueva York que seguía hacía un par de semanas, la victoria a favor de Emmet en el juego y Edward, Carlisle y Esme que volverían en una hora de su caza.

Rose le dio un golpazo a Emmet cuando perdió, y luego la vi hacerle un puchero y él empezó a disculparse melosamente. Reprimí la visión de lo que haría esa noche para compensarla y me puse a jugar un poco con mi don sobre lo que podría hacerle yo a Jasper, quien sintió mi pequeña excitación y apartó la vista de su libro y me miró con una ceja levantada, haciéndome sentir su diversión y una excitación recíproca. Le sonreí y me incorporé del sillón estirándome un poco.

-- Estoy tan aburrida. – murmuré mientras me incorporaba y pensaba en hacer algo para desaburrirme. La lista de cosas habituales estaba llena de tachones uno sobre otro… Ir de compras, lo que había hecho ayer, ya no tenía demasiado encanto; el cine y las exhibiciones de arte no eran demasiado atractivas y el único evento de moda que me interesaba sería en Praga, me parecía en seis meses y aún no estaba completamente firme; no me llamaba la atención usar tres o cuatro horas de mi vida leyendo de nuevo "El diablo viste a la moda" ni nada por el estilo y los clásicos… Me recordaban a Bella.

Ahora que Edward no estaba, lo que no sucedía demasiado seguido, podría checarla… Manejaba bien mis pensamientos y sin que Edward supiera sabía que Bella estudiaba Inglés en la Universidad de Fairbanks, Alaska, que se movilizaba en moto y que se debatía entre una guardería y otra cerca de su casa para llevar a su pequeña Annie desde hacía un tiempo. Aunque estaba en Forks por la Navidad, porque Charlie se había quebrado una pierna.

Nunca dejé ver a Edward la visión completa en la que vi cuando le entregaron a Annie instantes después de salir del interior de su cuerpo, y luego Jasper me confió el dolor que le causó a nuestro hermano, así que me felicité por mi pequeña omisión piadosa. No quise investigar el asunto porque me hacía mucho daño, pero luego de verla intentar suicidarse, cómo su madre la encontraba y su futuro se volvía tan borroso hasta que veía a sus padres debatirse como decirle que podía abortar, para, horas después, verla negarse de manera tan desesperada… Y el día que nació Annie… Sabía que le pondría ese nombre, lo había visto, y si Edward no me hubiera detenido no sólo hubiera averiguado que fue lo que la precipitó sobre su intento de suicidio sino también donde estaba el cobarde que la había embarazado y ahora no se veía en ninguna forma cerca de ella. Es como si nunca hubiera existido, no vi a Bella enamorarse y perder la virginidad con su enamorado (bueno, el indicio de tal cosa, porque tanto Edward como yo no necesitábamos esa pornografía no deseada dentro de nuestras cabezas) y por un tiempo estuve bastante molesta con Edward porque si no hubiera estado revoloteando a mi alrededor lo hubiese averiguado, pero llegué al punto donde reprimir visiones sobre mi mejor amiga se volvió algo doloroso… El primer año que Edward se la pasó agonizando por ahí cazando a Victoria hasta que ella misma decidió dejar de cazar a Bella y hasta hacia poco lo había convencido de regresar junto a nosotros, aunque para compartir su miseria.

Hubiera sido cruel mostrarle a Edward como Bella se deshacía en lágrimas sobre su bebita recién nacida mientras la amamantaba, y luego ella sola de nuevo contemplando su bebé en el cunero, abrazándose el pecho como si se le fuera a desmadejar… No entendía por qué, y cuando Jasper me sorprendió hurgando sobre su vida para ir a partirle la cara al estúpido que la había vuelto a lastimar… Dejar a Bella otra vez con el corazón roto, enamorarla para ir tan lejos como para embarazarla y luego dejarla así, como si nada… No era que no me diera cuenta que lo de Edward no era distinto, pero sé que él siendo humano jamás la habría dejado. Ese era el exacto problema.

Sentí el dolor particular de tratar de tener una visión de Bella golpeándome la nuca con una terrible fuerza y Jasper estuvo a mi lado en ese preciso instante.

-- Alice… ¿Qué haces?

Como si no lo supiera. Ese golpe que de inmediato estrujaba mi corazón muerto no me sucedía nada más que por Bella y sentía su toque ansioso y vi sus ojos que me pedían que lo dejara así. La verdad es que después de la visión del parto de Bella, tener visiones sobre ella o sobre Annie era doloroso, pero el dolor no se volvió físico hasta que traje a Edward de regreso. Aunque estuviera sola, ella había rehecho su vida. Había seguido adelante.

Nos había dejado atrás, y quizás… hasta nos había olvidado.

Y no era sólo el efecto emocional de saber que tendría que soportar los próximos cincuenta o setenta años hasta verla vieja, arrugada y canosa dentro de un ataúd cuando su vida humana se extinguiera, sino uno mayor de mi propio cuerpo negándome la dolorosa tranquilidad de saber que Bella, de una forma u otra, volvía a ser feliz.

No podía tener demasiadas visiones sobre ella, también porque en el fondo me preocupaba Edward, porque él no se reponía y no lograba ver nada en su futuro que le diera ninguna esperanza. Cualquier cosa que mi don me proveyera sobre Bella no tenía ningún tiempo específico para realizarse o era un tiempo muy vago y eso era horrible. No supe exactamente qué día nació Annie hasta meses después de que nació (porque sí me dio tiempo de encontrar su partida de nacimiento donde no se especificaba quien era su padre) y resultó que tuve la visión una semana exacta antes y me dio la impresión que nacería en tres días. En resumen, no entendía el tiempo de esas visiones y eso también me provocaba un escozor en la boca del estómago.

Sentí la mano de Jazz en mi hombro, la otra me sujetaba la mano y me di cuenta de que sus olas de calma me recorrían sin ningún efecto mental específico, sólo me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Me enojé conmigo misma.

Bella era mi mejor amiga y Edward había sido un completo imbécil por causarnos tanto dolor a todos…

-- ¿Me acompañarías a unas vacaciones por…?

Pero no escuché, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me senté en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, con las imágenes de nuestra situación familiar y el golpe en mi nuca martillándome.

Esme no había vuelto a ser la misma, y además de estar muy concentrada en todos los intentos infructuosos de sacar a Edward de aquel horrible caparazón en el que se encontraba donde pasaba días tocando la bendita nana de Bella o se quedaba tumbado en su habitación… ¿cuánto fue su récord de estatua? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Recientemente lo obligamos a ir a cazar porque se aletargó un par de semanas y casi ataca al cartero…

Carlisle, según Jasper, se sentía demasiado culpable y creía que era por no poder hacer nada para aliviar la miseria de Edward, personalmente creo que también se reprochaba condenarlo a esa vida y sus subsecuentes dilemas filosóficos sobre el alma. Y como si esa no fuera suficiente culpa Jazz se sentía mal cada minuto de su vida por todo el dolor que la ausencia de Bella y por la falta emocional y racional de Edward debido a su propia falta de autocontrol. Había pedido perdón infinidad de veces, pero Edward no sólo no lo perdonaba… Es más, no se hablaban desde que nos marchamos de Forks y se evitaban. Edward sabía el daño que le hacía con su completa depresión y Jasper no le podía ver la cara.

Los que parecían llevarlo mejor eran Emmet y Rosalie, dentro de su burbuja… Sin embargo, con una cuidadosa observación (que hice sin querer al disponer de tanto tiempo… vacío, sí, ésa era la palabra), me di cuenta de que Em trataba de darle una nota alegre a casi todas las situaciones, pero el humor de situación no duraba demasiado y Rose terminó por aburrirse de insultar mentalmente a Edward. Me daba la impresión de que en el fondo, donde ni siquiera se lo admitía a ella misma, deseaba que Edward jamás hubiera dejado a Bella en beneficio de la familia que defendía a capa y espada, aunque racionalmente consideraba como lo mejor haber excluido a Bella de la vida de los vampiros en general, por el bien de ambas partes.

De repente me sentía aturdida (una sensación extraña para un vampiro) y apenas era consciente de Jasper llamándome.

-- Me encantaría Jazz, -- le respondía absolutamente distraída y de repente deseando estar sola.

Subí a nuestra habitación y empecé a pensar. Ya sabía lo que quería, quería irme de vacaciones a Alaska, a buscar a Bella. Sospechaba que estaba sola y si lo estaba entonces al menos yo podría estar con ella y librarme no sólo del aburrimiento sino tratar de paliar de alguna forma la depresión general de mi familia, ver a Edward charlar con Jasper como antes sobre Historia y esas cosas, darle consuelo a Esme, alivio para Jazz y Carlisle…

Hasta que de repente la única visión que parecía fija en el destino, aquella imagen que me pareció inamovible durante los meses que Bella y Edward estuvieron juntos, y aún ahora después de tres años de no verla, empezó a desmoronarse lentamente y ahora era tan diferente. Esta era una Bella pálida como la muerte, con los ojos dorados tocando el piano. ¿Cuándo? Tan vaga como la anterior, pero incluso más nítida de lo que jamás fue la primera imagen de Bella convertida en vampiresa.

-- ¡Alice!

En el siguiente instante tuve a Jasper delante de mí, y sentí la esencia de cada miembro de mi familia. Eso no lo vi venir.

-- Te pedí – rumiaba Edward, encolerizado – que no husmearas… Ahora no trates de manipular tu imaginación.

-- Edward – llamó Carlisle suavemente.

-- Deja a Bella en paz. Fue por su propio bien… No te dejaré…

Yo lo volví a ver con una expresión envenenada.

-- Por si no lo notaste, Edward, es una visión auténtica, no he hecho absolutamente nada.

-- No digas tonterías, no vas a engañarme…

-- ¿Pueden explicar de qué demonios hablan? – pidió Emmet alzando la voz mientras sostenía a Edward, aunque no hacía falta.

-- La visión de Bella convertida en vampiro, que no había cambiado hasta ahora, cambió. Antes era abrazada a mí, riendo; pero ahora está sola y toca el piano.

-- ¿Cuándo?

-- No sé… -- y me dejé caer en el piso – Quizás… -- empecé a sentir horribles espasmos en el pecho – no sé, fue muy repentino, tal vez sí me lo imaginé. Lo siento, Edward.

No podía verlo a la cara, en realidad.

-- ¿Ella está bien, Alice? – intervino Carlisle sin quitarle los ojos ni un instante a Edward, que tenía su ya habitual expresión atormentada.

-- Sí… -- me concentré unos instantes y la vi de espaldas, con el maldito dolor en la nuca, despidiéndose de Reneé – Parece que está en Port Los Angeles, fue a visitar a Charlie por Navidad y porque él se quebró una pierna. Reneé está allá también, la irá a dejar al aeropuerto. -- Me esforcé en encontrar el tiempo y para mi sorpresa lo definí – En unas dos horas, creo.

-- De acuerdo.

Entonces entró en mi cabeza una visión sobre mi futuro, yo con Jasper visitando un país al que nunca había ido.

-- Jazz…

-- Quiero ir a Dinamarca, un par de semanas, Al'.

Todos voltearon a vernos.

-- Pronto empezará el instituto – apuntó Esme. – pero supongo que si sus hermanos tampoco van… ¿Les molestaría?

Entonces la visión cambió y Rose y Emmet estaban con nosotros. Me sentí emocionada de repente.

-- ¿Por qué Dinamarca?

-- No sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¿Van ustedes? – dijo Jazz, mirando a Rose y Emmet, quienes asintieron. Se volvió hacia Edward. -- ¿Y tú?

Él levantó la vista del piso, yo traté de sonreírle imaginando que sería divertido conocer Copenhague y todo eso, museos… compras, monumentos históricos… la piedra de la sirenita… compras…

-- Me quedaré en casa, si no les importa.

Me desanimé, y aún sin el don de Jasper, sentí como el ambiente se desinflaba.

-- Oh, vamos Edward, han pasado tres años, deja de torturarnos a todos… --empezó Rosalie.

-- Se divertirán más sin mí.

-- Eso es verdad, Ed; pero no cambia el hecho de que nos gustaría que nos acompañaras. – Apuntó Emmet rápidamente, con un tono que lo hacía parecer más maduro, como si de repente en vez de cinco tuviera unos veinte.

-- No, gracias.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada más salió de mi habitación, de dónde salió Rose a hacer sus maletas, Emmet dijo que reservaría boletos y Jazz fue a sacar una maleta del ático. Yo me incorporé poco a poco, mientras Carlisle abrazaba a una abatida Esme y le besaba la coronilla y yo fingía no ver. Esme se ofreció a ayudarme a empacar cuando apareció Rose para sugerir que nos fuéramos sin equipaje y que compráramos todo allá, Jazz y Emmet protestaron desde distintos puntos de la casa, pero yo de inmediato sentí que olvidaba mi completa depresión anterior. Media hora después Carlisle estaba listo para irse a trabajar y Esme dijo que nos llevaría al aeropuerto junto con Edward. Estábamos a punto de irnos, todos se estaban montando en el auto cuando me di cuenta que llevaba el pasaporte equivocado, en ése sólo Jasper era mayor de edad y yo tenía dieciséis años legales, ocupaba los dieciocho para que no nos molestaran, por lo que me devolví a la casa a cambiarlos rápidamente.

Y entonces todo empezó a pasar en cámara lenta.

Cuando me bajé del auto se me cayó la boina que llevaba y dónde me agaché a recogerla el dolor en la nuca regresó como si intentara descolocarme la cabeza desde atrás, me quedé paralizada unos instantes.

-- Alice, ¿estás bien? – era la voz de Edward.

-- Sí, no te preocupes, duraré unos segundos, nada más los cambio… ¿Llevas los correctos, Rose?

La rubia lo chequeó y le preguntó a Emmet por el suyo, asintieron un segundo después, aunque yo ya lo sabía. Corrí dentro de la casa y entonces empecé a ver como borroso mientras rodeaba el diván de entrada a mi cuarto, escuché un ruido como de cristal al romperse.

-- ¿Alice? – llamó Edward desde afuera.

Corrí y encontré los documentos y empecé a salir de mi cuarto y pasé junto al espejo y me recoloqué la boina y me acomodé la bufanda de seda y miré mis pendientes, no combinaban, me devolví y tres segundos después verifiqué que se veían mejor, abrí mi bolso y saqué mi brillo labial. Oí a Edward resoplar y decirle a Jasper que me estaba retocando. Entonces me dirigí a la escalera… Y una voz de mujer se coló en mis oídos… al mismo tiempo que éstos empezaron a zumbar.

"_No puedes seguirle fallando como los has estado haciendo hasta ahora. Así que… disfrútalo… Y si fallas, pues será más que obvio que tu amor no beneficia a nadie… que jamás lo hizo."_

Y con el pie en el aire, el golpe en la nuca me derribó, mientras el gritó más aterrador de toda mi exitencia me inundaba los oídos.

"_¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!"_

Era un grito infantil y lleno de pánico, no podía ver nada y no entendía nada mientras el eco de ese grito desgarrador hizo que me estremeciera hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Sentía que iba a morir y temblaba y me perdí en lo negro y en el eco de ese grito… y luego, no sé cuánto tiempo después, sentí algo tibio tocándome los brazos a través de la seda de mi blusa de mangas tres cuartos y una ola extraña y sin sentido parecía chocar contra mí sin servir de nada. Era como una brisa pesada, que no servía de nada. Todo, absolutamente todo era negro. Y entonces grité, pero no escuché mi voz y el eco zumbaba y me estaba despedazando la cabeza. Y todo paró y se volvió como nada. Solo oía viento y sollozos…

No sé cuánto después oí un suspiro triste y lleno de miedo. Y un eco raro, como si estuviera sumergida en agua y alguien me llamara de afuera…

-- ¡Alice! Mi amor… por favor… despierta.

Parpadeé y me encontré en la sala de mi casa. Toda mi familia rodeándome mientras Jasper me sostenía.

Respiraba agitadamente y estaba temblando casi sin poder contenerme.

-- Hay que hacer algo – explotó mi voz demasiado apresurado – Hay una niña… le va a pasar algo… horrible…

-- Alice…

-- Mañana en la tarde… Lo sé… Bueno no sé… ¡Ay!

Tuve que cerrar mis ojos cuando la cabeza empezó a retumbar de nuevo.

-- Al, tranquilízate por favor… Dinos qué había en tu visión…

-- Nada… Sólo el grito de esa niña… por Dios…

-- Al…

-- No, tenemos qué… No sé cuando pasará… ¡Ayyyy!

Y entonces choqué contra Rosalie que me abofeteó tan fuerte que me fui de bruces en el piso. Y eso me aclaró. Estaba a unos pasos de donde debí estar un segundo antes y vi a mi lado la escalera con un desorden de polvo y astillas.

Se hizo un caos mientras Emmet detenía a Jasper de abalanzarse sobre su mujer y yo me levantaba con ayuda de Rosalie. Sentía las piernas de merengue. Y vi que tenía el tacón roto.

-- Edward… por favor… ayúdanos. -- Pidió Carlisle.

-- No vi, solo escuché ese grito. Alice…

-- Es toda negra. – confirmé, aún aterrada.

Jasper dejó de forcejear con Emmet cuando vio la lucidez en mis ojos y sentí su preocupación en la entrada de mi estómago. Rose me tomó en brazos y me dejó en el sillón de nuevo donde todos me miraban con miedo. Me quitó los zapatos y se lo llevó.

-- ¿Qué me pasó?

Nadie dijo nada mientras yo intenté recordar, pero sólo seguía ese grito y la negrerura, recordé que una milésima de segundo antes tenía el pie en el aire con intención de bajar del segundo piso e ir al auto…

-- ¿Me caí por las escaleras?

-- Sí, Edward dice que escuchó el grito y se inmovilizó y entonces oímos el estruendo.

-- Es horrible… desesperado… desgarrador. Yo nunca había oído algo así…

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me vio comprensivo, fue más emoción de la que lo había visto expresar en meses.

-- Ya lo sé Alice, ¿pero qué significa?

-- No tengo idea.

-- ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?

-- No.

"¿Por qué tuve una visión negra?"

-- ¿Había pasado antes?

-- Jamás. Siempre son imágenes coloridas, y lo sabes Edward.

Todos parecían contener el aliento a mi alrededor. Carlisle estaba frente a mí y parecía frustrado. Supongo que se preguntaba cómo atenderme siendo el doctor de la casa y no podía, porque los vampiros normales no necesitaban atención médica.

-- Alice, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-- Que me va a estallar la cabeza.

-- ¿Y cuando tuviste la visión?

-- Como si me hubieran golpeado la nuca con un mazo.

-- ¡Qué extraño! ¿Algo más?

-- Cuando la visión empezó me retumbaban los oídos.

-- Y has sentido eso antes.

-- Sólo con visiones sobre…

-- ¿Sobre?

-- Bella. – terminé bajando la mirada, apenada.

-- Y crees que tenga que ver con ella.

-- No. Ella está bien, la veo más firme que antes. Comprará unas papas fritas gigantes en… no sé… ¡Ayyyyyyyy!

Jazz me rodeó la espalda con su brazo y todos me miraron con más atención. Y de pronto el dolor cedió. Vi la cabellera de Bella en la Chevy pidiendo las papas. Cuatro horas, dieciséis minutos y cuarenta tres segundos. Eso era más exacto de lo que había sido en los últimos malditos tres años.

-- Bella va a llevar a su hija al cine y luego se comprará las papas fritas.

Y colapsé en el pecho de Jazz como si no hubiera ido de caza en meses, o por lo menos era lo único que se me ocurría para pensar en una debilidad como esa.

-- Quizás tengas razón. – Edward hizo una pausa. – Está pensando que siente como si no hubiera cazado en meses.

-- ¿Te sientes débil, Alice? – inquirió Carlisle, preocupado, con tono de doctor.

Yo asentí con los ojos cerrados. Tuve una nueva visión y me vi en brazos de Jasper mientras Edward y Carlisle cazaban por mí y me llevaban unos venados.

-- ¿Tan débil, Al'?

Sentí como Jasper alzó la cabeza porque dejó de apoyar su barbilla en mi coronilla.

-- En su visión, la estás cargando, Jazz.

Se oyó un suspiro, desde donde Rosalie estaba. Un minuto después se concretó mi visión y estábamos internándonos en medio del bosque… Mientras Esme, Emmet y Rose se debatían sobre cómo arreglar las escaleras que estaban hechas trizas como si una bola de demolición hubiera rodado por ellas en lugar de mi pequeño cuerpo. Cómo diablos no podía recordarlo. Siempre tuve el reflejo de quedarme quieta al tener una visión.

Pero nada de esta visión era normal.

Y su significado era un completo enigma.

Carlisle y Edward encontraron también un oso negro pequeño y me lo bebí rápidamente. Los venados no ayudaron la gran cosa, pero al menos empecé a sostenerme en pie. Cuando regresamos a la casa le pregunté a Esme cómo podía ayudarle con las escaleras (seguía preocupada, no entendí como había rodado por ellas) pero ella me dijo que no me preocupara. Después de eso le tomé una especie de fobia y evitaba a toda costa subirlas para no tener que bajarlas.

Edward me empezó a ayudar disimuladamente, y también Jazz, que estaba más alarmado que nunca. Las escaleras se arreglaron y la vida siguió normal. No quise ir a Dinamarca porque de repente sentía que mi autocontrol estaba fallando y empezamos a ir a clases, con unos ajustes que terminaron en que siempre iba a clases con Edward. Al final de la primera semana de clases, en la segunda semana de enero, estábamos volviendo a casa del instituto y yo estaba tratando de planear una excursión de compras de mujeres y me di cuenta que al día siguiente sería soleado y pensé que necesitaba cazar, porque había una chica a mi lado que olía muy bien. Vi a Edward escudriñándome por el retrovisor y yo fingí ignorarlo. Llegamos a casa y descarté la excursión de compras y me tiré en el sillón con la Vogue de ese mes, aunque ya la había leído. Vi a Jasper que decidió hacer los deberes de una vez, a Rose que estaba tratando de escoger entre borgoña o rojo carmesí para pintarse las uñas, Emmet se uniría a Jasper dentro de unos quince minutos y Esme estaba haciendo planes para…

Me incorporé de pronto.

¿Pasarían mi habitación al piso de abajo? Eso parecía, quedaría muy bonita, me gustaban los esténcils... Ah, yo los haría, creo que le faltaba algo para Jasper. Justo en el instante Edward empezó a tocar la nana de Bella y en eso Esme llegó y me preguntó qué color prefería si lavanda o turquesa pastel.

--¿Porque quieres cambiar mi habitación?, no creía que te enfadaras porque destrocé las escaleras – le bromeé, aunque mi tono no engañó a nadie. De hecho estaba un poco agradecida.

Esme pareció contrariada, y me di cuenta que Edward había dejado de tocar, qué alivio.

-- Turquesa pastel, de hecho, creo que hace unos meses que quería hacer unos esténcils en la pared y…

Me levanté y me fui con Esme, bloqueando a Edward tratando de imaginarme las figuritas con las que podría entretenerme esa noche pintando. Escuché como mi hermano suspiró y empezó de nuevo a tocar, aunque está vez parecía haber bajado unas octavas y la cosa empezó a sonar como una variación horriblemente oscura. Suspiré tratando de concentrarme en diseñar los esténcils con un material que Esme fue a comprar y luego Emmet, Jasper y Rose hicieron la mudanza de mis muebles. Estaba tratando de decidir como acomodar la biblioteca esquinera de Jazz cuando me percaté de algo.

Un pedazo de mi cabeza dejó de estar como blanco y Bella apareció en mi cabeza abrazada a Annie, llorando con los ojos cerrados. La suprimí al instante y traté de pensar en zapatos, muchos, muchos zapatos… Con suerte Edward no se daría cuenta, y nunca me dijo nada. Luego lo blanco volvió y me quedé perpleja, pero no podía pensar en eso con Edward en la casa.

Edward no dejó de tocar la bendita nana hasta unos cuarenta minutos antes de irnos a cazar, y no lo volví a ver hasta tres días después cuando todos ya habíamos regresado y estábamos preocupados por su demora. Sin embargo, una parte de mí no quería que regresara, no podía sacar en limpio nada de lo que tuviera que ver con ese vacío como blanco en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y algo me oprimía un poco la nuca, pero lo ignoré, mientras decidía no volver a subir escaleras sola. Al rato Edward apareció y dijo que estuvo siguiendo un gato montés y que perdió la noción del tiempo. Y luego volvió a sentarse al piano, con una melodía nueva que me dio la sensación de un Beethoven completamente suicida. Me acerqué a escucharlo mientras Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet miraba un partido de football ( 1 ) con Esme y Rosalie jugando cartas.

Nada pasó fuera de lo normal y yo hice mis deberes en un punto de la noche y luego volvimos a clases. Y así fue por unos meses, nada extraordinario, yo me volví un duende callado y me devané los sesos una y otra vez con ese grito, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por esa pobre niña, pero quién era y porqué gritaba. La frase no tenía nada que ver con que la niña se desesperara y llamara a su mamá.

Claro no podía pensar mucho en eso cuando estaba cerca de Edward, porque en el fondo tenía el horrible presentimiento de que tenía que ver con Bella, pero siempre ahogaba esa idea, primero porque no quería imaginar que le pasaba algo malo y luego porque parecía ir a clases con normalidad y había puesto a Annie en la guardería una vez por semana e incluso estaba ajustando su presupuesto para empezar a tomar clases de piano en un par de meses.

Otra cosa curiosa era que ahora siempre la veía de espaldas y cuando Annie estaba frente a ella siempre llevaba anteojos oscuros, los de aquel día era rosados y se resaltaban en medio de su cabello cobrizo… Y aparte de eso, nada tenía demasiado atractivo. Dejé pasar la reservación del evento en Praga y ahora ni las compras me entusiasmaban, y me di cuenta cuando una compañera apareció con una combinación de ropa tal que bien la pude haber postulado para un "No te lo pongas" de Discovery Home & Health no me horroricé casi nada, como si estuviera vestida normal…

Incluso compraba menos ropa y dejé de fijarme en cómo estaban los demás… Lo blanco iba y venía en mi cabeza y estaba tan habituada a la tensión de mi mente que cuando Rose quiso ir a un spa (donde primero teníamos que meternos en un sauna como dos horas) me preguntaron si no quería cambiar el masaje para tratarme la contractura del cuello.

"¿Contractura? Osea, hello, soy una vampira."

Entonces pasó algo que me sorprendió, y tratándose de mí me preocupé de que mi don estuviera peor de lo que suponía. Esa noche, Jasper me llevó una caja con un lazo negro y una rosa con los tiquetes y las entradas del evento en Praga.

-- Edward me dijo que lo pensaste hace un par de meses, y no me quedé pensando que los intentaste reservar muy tarde… Quise animarte.

Y lo logró por unos segundos, pero luego sólo corrí la caja y traté de besarlo apasionadamente, aunque me pareció un beso mecánico, que luego rompí para recostarme en su pecho…

Lejos de Edward por el fin de semana, el evento fue genial y poder pensar libremente me hizo maravillas, además de que Jasper fue muy atento y divertido con la intención implícita de sacarme del país para ir a encerrarnos en un cuarto de hotel donde destrozó el vestido de noche con el que me acompañó a un desfile de modas muy estrafalario de moda circense y unos veinte conjuntos de lencería francesa en un desfile privado al que lo llevé.

Traía una sonrisa algo atontada, pero no me había sentido así desde que me caí de las escaleras y le agradecí a Jasper que se tomara el tiempo de llevarme.

-- Era nuestro aniversario, más bien te agradezco que no reservaras a tiempo.

Mi expresión se descompuso un instante, porque la premeditación que él sugería estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero me callé para no preocuparlo, pero el daño estaba hecho y aunque yo lo confirmé en ese instante que así fue, mientras nosotros y el resto de mi familia (excepto Edward) íbamos en el auto de Carlisle de vuelta del aeropuerto.

-- Por cierto, me encantó tu regalo. –agregó en un susurro en mi oído con no poca malicia.

Alcé la mirada y sentí su excitación a través de su mano, y sonreí pensando en la expresión apenada de Edward si hubiera visto mis pensamientos, y luego mi visión. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho hasta que llegamos a la casa. Desde afuera escuchamos a Edward tocando la nana de nuevo.

La expresión relajada de todos cambió. Los ojos de Esme se entristecieron, los de Carlisle se volvieron inseguros, Emmet trató de disimular y Rosalie se enfureció y corrió dentro de la casa.

-- ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir haciéndonos miserables a todos?

Todos la seguimos rápidamente.

-- Rose…

-- No, Carlisle, estoy harta. Me escuchaste, Edward. H-a-r-t-a. Tienes casi cuatro años de estarte arrastrando por ahí penando por Bella sin asumir lo que hiciste. Si todavía sigues convencido que hiciste lo mejor entonces enfréntalo y deja de arrastrarte por los rincones como un alma en pena. Si no puedes vivir sin ella, entonces búscala y tráela de vuelta. Pero deja de tocar esa maldita nana una y otra vez como si eso fuera a resolver tus problemas.

-- Rose – esta vez fue Jasper la que lo llamó, con un tono algo afectado, probablemente las emociones se estaban haciendo muy intensas.

-- Acaso nadie va a quejarse por esto. Todo se desmoronó desde que nos fuimos de Forks, Edward se limita a existir y Alice olvidó reservar para ir al único evento de moda que le llamó la atención en todo el año, se cae de la escalera y parece que todos tenemos que fingir ahora que no, no se siente bien desde entonces pero nadie dice nada y fingimos que todo normal con ella al igual que con Edward.

Jasper se volvió a verme directo a los ojos, y de hecho todos tenían la vista clavada en mí, que fui la última en entrar. Sentí ganas de llorar.

-- Estoy bien – me defendí en un tono que no engañó a nadie.

-- ¿Y esperas que te crea? – bufó Rosalie -- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de compras?

-- Ya saben que mi auto control está fallando. No quiero arriesgarme.

-- ¿Y cuando algo como eso te hubiera detenido? A ver, qué es lo que nos detiene aquí de tratar de estar mejor, lo único que hace falta es que Edward por fin se ponga las bolas en su sitio y deje de pensar sólo en sí mismo…

-- Déjalo, Rose. De todas maneras esto no cambia nada.

-- Claro que sí cambia. Al menos ya constó en acta…

-- Ya, suficiente. – dijo Carlisle en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Todo fue muy tenso los siguientes días. Y el blanco de mi cabeza se convirtió en una sensación casi somnífera y, por primera vez desde siempre tuve una F en un examen. Lo vi venir apenas a tiempo para ocultarlo sin que Edward lo viera o sospechara, o quizás si estaba tan absorto que no le importaba nada. Lo guardé en mi bolso y luego, cuando no fue demasiado sospecho me fui de compras sola, pero en realidad me senté en medio del centro comercial con el examen en las manos. Eran errores muy idiotas, hechos por distracción. Alcé la vista en medio de mis bolsas, que llené más por disimular en casa, y vi tanta gente riendo, muchos corazones palpitando, pero nada me animaba. Era como una escena en cámara lenta, donde el actor no escucha nada. Bajé la vista al examen.

Y fue oficial. Nada estaba bien.

Y quise ver el futuro de Bella. Estaba cocinando y delante de ella (porque la veía de espaldas) estaba un pequeño televisor que tenía encendido. La escuché reírse. Traté de ver más allá y me quedé helada. Estaba considerando salir con un chico…

Maldición. Otra cosa que esconder. Si no me volvía loca un día de estos… Cuando nos recuperáramos, Edward, yo, toda la familia; y volviéramos a estar bien…

Y quise llorar por la repentina certeza.

Nada volvería a estarlo.

* * *

( 1 )Entiéndase Football americano, con su contraposición en inglés "soccer" que es el futbol que la mayoría conocemos en Latinoamérica.

Gracias por leer, y como saben quien deje un reviews recibe un spoiler (o si lo prefieren puedo copiarles un regalo especial que no tengo intenciones de publicar) Comenten, pregunten, cuestione y digan conclusiones… si les gusta, si lo odiaron… etc, etc, etc.


	8. Capítulo 7: La choza de Oregon

Este capítulo fue revisado una y otra vez hasta que sentí que lo odiaba… quería que quedara perfecto, o al menos, lo mejor posible porque, antes que nada, quería dedicarlo a **Gatita 7, Polgara Dream, , Maiy, LaAbuela, izhavo, lunaisabella, nadiarc22, miadharu28, btvs22, mican, michi nolet, Rose-Pau-Cullen-Mansen8, Aiiram, Bella Jane Cullen Potter, asetcba, Naobi Chan, , IsaSun, laliii, adrix de cullen, darky1995, eydaf y FranBells** en agradecimiento por haber agregado (actualizado hasta el momento de la publicación) este "Chico de la nana" a sus favoritos.

Y quiero, sobre todas las cosas agradecer a mi "sueño de luna menguante" por hacerme de beta durante este capítulo, y los otros dos siguientes... No es que no hubiera revisado todos los demás, pero en este se metió para hacerlo lo mejor posible, en honor a ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

* * *

**7**

**En la choza de Oregon, bajo agua y veneno**

"Me duele todo"

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero no pude, en realidad sólo sentía que me movía, como flotando, como colgando, pero no estaba segura. Algo me oprimía el pecho y sentía que me golpeaba suavemente la piel, mientras una sensación como de compañía… Necesitaba abrir los ojos, pero de pronto temí encontrarme con una realidad demasiado cruda. Y en eso empecé a recordar como en un flashback de película, muy luminoso y hasta en blanco y negro, el manchón rojo, el estruendo y el llanto de Annie.

"¡Annie!"

Abrí los ojos y todo a mí alrededor se movía tan rápido que me mareé, pero tenía a mi hija contra el pecho temblando, casi rasguñándome el cuello (y ahora me daba cuenta: era en mi cuello) aferrada de él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Todo se movía tan rápido y el vértigo me hubiera ladeado la cabeza, pero eso no sucedió, no entendía qué pasaba, y entonces nos detuvimos delante de lo que parecía una choza abandonada.

Lo que me había llevado hasta ahí me puso suavemente en el suelo, pero cuando me soltó el peso de mi columna se hizo hacia atrás y sentí un latigazo de dolor desde la punta de los dedos de mi pie derecho y se me salió un resoplido. Mi hija se trepó sobre mí y se escondió a mis espaldas, pero yo no podía ver más que un par de pies descalzos, muy pálidos. Quise ver la cara de mi raptor, si así podría decirse, pero algo en mí supo que si intentaba subir la mirada me sentiría peor, si eso era posible.

Mi hija dejó escapar un gemido de miedo, mientras el dolor y el aturdimiento del golpe fue pasando encontré mis brazos completamente adormecidos por el pánico, y me coloqué tan súbitamente erguida entre los pies pálidos y mi hija, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

-- Victoria. – me incorporé todo lo rápido que pude sintiendo que me desvanecía, con un dolor que se intensificaba en la cabeza y en mi pierna derecha, pero no importaba, me puse entre mi hija y la vampiresa.

Debía darnos por muertas…. "Mierda…mierda…"

-- Bella. – saludó después de lo que me pareció una eternidad con una sonrisa demoníaca, que no compartía sus ojos como vacíos.

-- A mí hazme lo que quieras. Pero a mi hija…

-- No van a morir, se los aseguro. – me cortó y se sentó frente a mí en una silla mugrosa y que de vieja no entendía como se sostenía en pie., con el respaldar hacia a mí. – No voy a matarlas, todo lo contrario.

La contemplé con el pulso más acelerado. Me di cuenta que tenía toda la ropa húmeda y toda mi piel perdía sensibilidad del frío. Ella tenía una bolsa de plástico en sus manos y me preguntaba qué era…

-- No te muevas, o te va a doler… Verás, te machaqué una pierna. – agregó como si comentara el clima -- No es que si escapas vayas muy lejos, pero no quiero que te pierdas nuestra charla.

Y entonces desapareció unos instantes.

"¡Mierda!"

Y Victoria reapareció con un vaso de agua cristalina.

-- Dáselo a Annie. Su hipo me tiene de los nervios.

Casi ni me había percatado de eso, con ella detrás de mí casi aplastada con la pared.

-- He ganado experiencia con los niños.

Mis ojos se pusieron como platos y cuando Victoria sacó, sin que pudiera seguir sus movimientos, a mi hija y la puso en su regazo para darle el agua y Annie le botó el vaso muy asustada y empezó a pegarle, haciéndose daño ella misma, y volviendo a llorar. Mientras, yo ya había tratado de incorporarme sintiendo un dolor horrible en mi pierna que me descargó un mareo espantoso. Involuntariamente grité, y Annie que ahora estaba a mi alcance, lloró más. Entonces Victoria reapareció de nuevo con el vaso lleno.

-- Dáselo. Ya te dije, su hipido me está poniendo de los nervios. Y si pierdo el control lo lamentaré seriamente.

Se sentó en la silla con la mirada vacía y luego, cuando intenté incorporarme se me acercó con impaciencia y me sentó, el nuevo latigazo de dolor me dejó con la vista como con estrellas y por un momento sentí todo mi cuerpo… ¿cómo una pesada esponja mojada?

Miré a Victoria sin tomar el vaso, tratando de traspasarla con una mirada amenazante. Si iba a morir, no iba a suplicarle ni siquiera que no me hiciera sufrir, pero que no le hiciera daño a Annie…

-- No tengo interés en lo que tengas que decir y retrasarlo no va a hacer que me interese en lo que sea que quieras que oiga. Pero, te lo suplico… Deja a Annie fuera de esto, ella ni siquiera es hija de Edward, así que…

-- Sé que no es hija de Edward, Bella. Sé todo lo que te pasó y sé que cualquier dolor físico no es nada con lo que tienes por dentro. Por eso sé que me entiendes…

Y entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-- Todo esto es un plan en el que no planeo matarte ni matar a Annie – la forma en cómo pronunció, de manera pausada y aterciopelada, como con adoración, el nombre de mi hija me estremeció. – Antes que nada, necesito aclararte que estoy segura que Edward jamás te quiso.

Me estremecí, dentro del miedo empecé a sentir el hueco ardiendo y cortándome la respiración, si eso era posible, aunque tenía todo el cuerpo tan entumecido y hacía demasiado frío…

-- Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera regresado. Pero, como ambas sabemos, no lo hizo. Tú no eres el amor de su existencia, aunque él sea de la tuya… Pero en fin, esto de los amores no correspondidos es una moda y como te rehúsas a hacerle caso a Susan, lo que por cierto te va a salvar la vida… Si alguna vez lo ves, dile de mi parte que es un imbécil.

Me quedé perpleja, si ella no me hubiera cazado durante meses y si sus ojos no fueran mortalmente rojos en este momento pues yo…

¿Cómo demonios sabía ella de Susan?

Ella no dijo nada mientras me contemplaba y yo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, una y otra vez a lo que decía. De repente me di cuenta que había desaparecido y un trazo de agua bañó la tierra del suelo lleno de polvo y musgos en el que estábamos, había como un rastro de agua que ya estaba húmeda de cuando entramos. El tiempo pasó extremadamente lento. Era horrible, no me podía mover con la pierna así, hacerlo me dolía mucho, mientras tanto Annie, sin la presencia amenazante de Victoria, empezó a explorar la choza en la que estábamos. De pronto empezó a hacer más frío, mientras me devanaba los sesos sobre dónde diablos estábamos y me preguntaba una y otra vez como escaparíamos… Había leña en una esquina y muchas mantas sobre la leña, en el centro parecían quedar rastros de una fogata… pero eso no me servía de nada cuando íbamos a morir, dijera lo que dijera la vampira… Era una completa idiota, cómo había ido a Port Los Angeles sola… cuando yo había tenido un lío serio con vampiros…

Pero no. Había vivido tranquila en Fairbanks durante casi dos años y jamás me había ocurrido nada sobrenatural, ni siquiera una foto en la que pareciera haber un platillo volador. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

Me quité la jacket y llamé a Annie y se la puse.

-- Mamá, tengo 'gambre'…

Y me sentí peor, enojada y frustrada. Annie se movió inesperadamente y me movió la pierna.

-- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Me miró directamente a la cara con sus enormes ojos chocolates muy abiertos. Eso me devolvió la desesperación y el miedo, y me hizo reconocer la sensación de adrenalina donde escuchaba a Edward. Me dolió todo el cuerpo pero tan sólo físicamente, quién tiene tiempo para sufrir por Edward cuando la vida de mi hija corría serio peligro. Tenía que pensar cómo escapar.

¡Mi celular!

Cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

Mierda, se había quedado en mi bolso. Y mi bolso en la camioneta… Y por alguna razón estaba completamente empapada…

Quizás Sue me echaría en falta, aunque creo que dijo que iría a la reserva, y Charlie tardaría unas cuantas horas en llegar a casa y darse cuenta que no estaba. Los queliutes no podrían sospechar de Victoria porque ni siquiera contaban con que anduviera rondando, aunque estaba patrullando más seguido, según me dijo Jake, en realidad no estaban buscando nada porque el vampiro errante parecía haber desaparecido.

Empecé a calcular el tiempo desde el accidente hasta ahora con la esperanza de imaginarme dónde diablos estábamos, me pateé mentalmente, eso debí preguntarme desde el principio, debí golpearme fuerte la cabeza. Victoria debía ser rápida, los vampiros lo eran. Si me cargó junto con Annie no debían ser más de noventa libras. Yo estaba delgada, nunca comía demasiado, siempre tenía que ahorrar dinero…

"Concéntrate Bella"

Eran más o menos las tres cuando choqué, y ahora era casi de noche.

Podrían estar cerca… o hasta en otro estado.

--¿Qué esto?

Volteé a mirar lo que tenía Annie en las manos y señalaba una jirafa en la espalda de una chaqueta de niño. Eso me hizo recordar otra cosa: Victoria tenía que ser la cegadora de niños. Pero… siempre eran varones… entonces… ella estaba a salvo… Le contesté con un evidente tono aliviado, porque de todas maneras no me iba a dejar respirar hasta que lo hiciera y mientras mi hija se entretuvo repitiendo la palabra en muchas malas pronunciaciones diferentes un pensamiento me heló la sangre.

Ella no quería matarnos, ¿entonces por qué nos había secuestrado?

Siempre eran niños, pero eso no comprobaba que los prefiriera… Y si aún quería vengarse de mí por lo de James… El "pareja por pareja"

No quería alarmarme a mí ni a mis amigos licántropos, ni que sospecháramos nada.

En realidad todas las pobres víctimas de Victoria eran la pista en la dirección equivocada, completamente opuesta, para que absolutamente nadie pudiera sospechar que era mi hija la que estaba en el peor de los riesgos.

-- ¡Mierda! Annie, ven aquí.

Mi hija primero pensó que jugaba, pero cuando lo repetí con el tono de voz lleno de miedo sus ojos también lo reflejaron.

-- Te prometo que pase lo que pase, estaremos bien.

Le dije mientras sus ojos se confundieron más, lo sabía aunque la tenía de espaldas a mí. Le cambié mi jacket por la del niño, que le venía algo grande, y empecé a ajustar la jacket alrededor de mi pierna desecha. No puedo describir cuanto dolía ni definir cuánto empecé a marearme más tan sólo de moverla. ¡Maldición!

Cuando me puse de pie me desplomé sin remedio, con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor, quería gritar, pero Annie ya estaba demasiado asustada así que me mordí la mano.

-- No hagas eso. Si te rompes no podré controlarme mucho. Toma, es para el dolor.

Eran analgésicos. Entonces la miré, más que nunca asustada y confundida.

-- Supongo que te preguntarás donde estamos.

-- No.

-- No te creo, pero entonces no te lo diré.

-- Porque no sólo terminas con esto. Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, no contra Annie.

-- Lo siento Bella, pero eso no es parte del plan.

Entonces me sentí desfallecer.

-- He visto que les arde y lloran, por eso tuve el cuidado de traer tu reproductor de música. – Señaló la bolsa de plástico que goteaba en la silla -- Cuando se quede dormida entonces…

Entonces comprendí todo y no sé cómo me levanté y traté de golpearla y ella me golpeó demasiado en la cabeza y me noqueó.

Me desperté congelada y todo me daba vueltas. Oí un fuego crepitar y algo olía delicioso.

-- Come.

Me puso un tarro delante de mí con comida italiana, espaguetti carbonara si no me equivocaba, de lo que parecía la mejor calidad. También tenía vino blanco y un refresco, éstos en botellas de vidrio.

Ni siquiera le quité los ojos de encima, hubiera querido intimidarla, pero estaba demasiado asustada y enojada a la vez como para lograrlo. Además sonaba como un palito de dientes intentando intimidar a un tornado para que no lo volara.

-- Si lo pateas o algo así tengo más. Bastante más. Además, si no comes no podrás tomarte los analgésicos.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-- Que comas.

-- No, dime, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-- Venganza. – contestó como si estuviera pidiendo una pastilla en una farmacia.

-- Y vas a matarme aún cuando ya no haya ningún "pareja por pareja". Tú misma lo dijiste. Yo nunca fui la compañera de Edward.

-- Eso no cambia el hecho de que si no hubieras sido una idiota como para enamorarte del equivocado James seguiría existiendo.

-- Yo no le pedí a James que me cazara.

-- Cierto, pero eso no cambia nada.

-- Y ahora vas a cegar a otra inocente solo porque…

-- Annie es tu razón de vivir, sólo tengo que intensificarla.

-- A mí hazme lo que quieras, no voy a protestar, pero ella…

-- Ambas estarán bien en la medida que tú seas fuerte. Sabes la receta.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Además, procura no… cómo decirlo sin arruinar la sorpresa… verás, los niños no tienen la mente tan desarrollada como los adultos en el sentido que no controlan los impulsos y supongo que no querrás arruinar su inocencia.

Lo críptico de sus respuestas me estaba irritando y asustando… "¿Perder su inocencia?" Esto era horrible y si ella se iba a vengar a través de ella.

-- Dijiste que sabías lo que tenía por dentro…

-- Sí, sufres como si fueras una vampiresa que perdió a su pareja. El frío, el vacío en el pecho, la imposibilidad de recuperarse… Y de verdad, no me gustaría aumentar tu pena, pero me temo que no tendrás la suficiente fuerza para salir adelante si Annie no tiene algo de verdad tangible en lo que te necesite desesperadamente.

La miré completamente confundida con mi cabeza trabajando a mil por hora, no entendía nada y no encontraba forma de escapar. No iba a hacerme daño a mí sino a ella.

-- Quizás hayas sufrido suficiente, y aunque estoy casi segura de que desperdiciarás el resto de tu vida penando a Edward eso no me parece suficiente. Sé que entiendes la magnitud del dolor, pero… ¡Hazme el favor y come!—me gritó levantando la vista de un bulto de mantas que tenía acunado en los brazos.

Esta vez me intimidó y empecé a llevarme el tenedor de plástico en el plato a la boca. Sentí como si estuviera comiendo cordones de zapatos en una sustancia pegajosa sin ningún sabor.

-- ¿Como saben? Y no quiero que digas nada monosilábico. Mientras comes, deberías poder describirme algo que sea… ¿orgásmico? En el letrero decía que eran la mejor comida italiana de Oregon. Y sé que te gusta la comida italiana, eso huele un poco peor de lo que cocinas casi todos los martes y sábados. Por suerte el tipo no pidió pan de ajo, porque huele insoportable.

"¿Oregon? Oh rayos…"

-- Mierda, te dije dónde estábamos, aunque no importa en realidad. – suspiró mientras volvió a contemplar a Annie. – Ya nada importa.

Me insistió en que le describiera el sabor mientras yo estaba con el estómago cada vez más revuelto, hasta que me miró directo a los ojos.

-- Si te prometo dejar a Annie sana y salva, ¿disfrutarías la cena?

La miré confundida.

-- No le tocaré un cabello. – agregó con una sonrisa extraña.

Seguí mirándola, pero ahora era suplicante.

-- Haré lo que quieras…

-- Entonces dime si está bueno.

-- Pues…

-- A mí me hubiera gustado comer mi comida favorita antes de convertirme, sabes, me gustaban… las nectarinas y las cosas anaranjadas, mi abuela solía hacer un pastel con duraznos que me parecía delicioso.

Entonces sentí como si una risa nerviosa en mi garganta, me costó suprimirla. Esto tenía que figurar en los primero lugares de la lista de "colmos de lo absurdo". Victoria quería vengarse conmigo por la muerte de James y ahora me estaba dando confidencias de su vida humana…

-- Tuve una hermanita, era mucho menor que yo, de hecho tenía la edad de Annie cuando me convertí y le encantaban las galletas con frutas moradas de mi abuela. Yo también las comía, pero recuerdo con más fuerza los pasteles… En realidad no recuerdo demasiado de mi vida humana. Entonces, ¿cómo sabe? –dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

-- Cremoso, es caliente tiene un sabor quizás muy salado y de carne, por el tocino…

-- Y la pasta.

-- Está al dente.

-- ¿Y eso significa?

-- Que no está cruda, pero tampoco sobre cocinada. Ni demasiado tiesa ni demasiado pastosa.

-- ¿Y el vino? Tiene un olor curioso.

Todo eso era demasiado sospechoso, pero decidí no provocarla, tenía a Annie entre los brazos.

-- Se siente seco en la garganta, pero a la vez dulce y refrescante.

Me estremecí, hacía frío y mi ropa estaba húmeda. Para mi sorpresa, de pronto me relajé y terminé los espaguetis. Entonces Victoria me lanzó algo, lo atrapé por instinto y leí "Snickers", "king size" y mi expresión se contrajo en confusión. Victoria dejó escapar una risita espeluznante.

-- Huele demasiado fuerte para mí, pero al parecer todos los humanos les gusta. O al menos tú comes muy seguido. Recuerdo que cuando estabas embarazada Penny te daba como si no pudieras comer otra cosa, y luego comes cuando estás especialmente melancólica… Se lo comentaste a Susan, ella te dijo que canalizabas mal tu depresión. Fue cuando dejaste de comprarlos e incluso no comías demasiado. Como si te importara estar delgada…

Eso me pareció raro, y entonces todo se descuadró y empezó a tener sentido… Era una completa estúpida… Ella debía haberme tenido vigilada hacía tiempo unos meses… Y yo haciendo tantas cosas sin cuidarme ni nada… ¡Qué idiota!

-- ¿Cómo sabes de Susan?

-- Te he tenido vigilada de cerca desde dos meses antes de que naciera Annie.

Alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos rojo brillante, aún más brillantes a la luz de la pequeña fogata con mi mandíbula inferior perdida en el espacio por la fuerza de gravedad.

-- ¿Y por qué no te maté entonces? Verás, por más que te hubiera torturado hubiera terminado acabando en algún momento. Llegué a la conclusión de que no era suficiente… No querrás desperdiciar el chocolate, ¿o sí?

Me tragué el chocolate casi que por nerviosismo, pero levantar la mandíbula inferior era muy difícil, debía ser porque de la nada empecé a considerar las veces que me había cortado cocinando en todo ese tiempo, dada mi mala suerte no fueron pocas, además de la sangre fresca y el líquido amniótico y...

Cuando dejé caer la envoltura vacía me di cuenta que de nuevo tenía las manos entumidas y el corazón como loco por la adrenalina… Tantas cosas, como cuando me resbalé en el hielo y me cayó la moto encima aquella noche que volví de la universidad y me hice un corté en la pierna que necesitó suturas y el enorme morete que duró como cuatro meses en desaparecer… y cuando Annie se puso a jugar con aquella navijilla y se cortó los dedos en las narices de la pobre Penny… Pudo haber perdido el control y… matar a Annie… No, es que no tenía ningún sentido.

Victoria bebía humanos. Y ella debió haberme bebido hace tiempo porque en Fairbanks nadie nos estaba protegiendo… No, eso tenía que ser una broma.

-- ¿No estás escuchando a Edward, o sí? Porque te aseguro que no está cerca, ya me hubiera arrancado la cabeza, pero como ya definimos que no le importas…

"¡AUCH!"

Levanté la cabeza y luego de mirarla contemplando el vacío yo sólo aparté mi escrutinio. Ahora quería vengarse y desde siempre estuve condenada, y con ella a mi hija, lo único que de verdad era mi deber proteger. Ahora ni siquiera era importante si le importaba o no a Edward, Annie era más importante, porque Edward ya no era parte de mi vida, pero mi hija era mi vida en sí… Quise encontrar mi voz y decirle que ya había oído suficiente, que lo que fuera a hacer no tenía porqué retrasarse…

Tenía la pierna rota, estaba en algún lugar de Oregon en medio del bosque y estaba mojada.

Sola, sin comunicación y sin salida.

Pero no iba a suplicar, ya no más.

Desde que se fue Edward casi que había suplicado por vivir, pero ya no más. Como la vampira frente a mí decía, ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo que Annie estuviera bien, y ya había prometido "no tocarle ni un cabello". Pero mi voz fue inteligente y se escondió de mí para que yo no nos arriesgara a las dos. Ahora era oficial, me dolía todo.

-- Si yo hubiera seguido siendo humana y hubiera tenido una hija, me hubiera gustado que fuera como Annie. — dijo sin levantar la vista. Sus ojos parecían un poco menos vacíos… casi brillando.

De un momento a otro, y sin entender porqué mi miedo desapareció. Victoria parecía una vieja amiga… Si me había seguido dos años… y ni aún ahora quería matarme, entonces…

-- Como sea, se hace tarde. Espero que disfrutaras tu cena. Le pregunté a un cliente que también llevaba para llevar. Me dijo que era orgásmico, pero claro, solo coqueteaba, cómo esperaba el muy imbécil que entendiera a qué se refería… No entendí mucho de lo que me dijiste pero algo, quizás… En fin, estaba sorprendido cuando me lo cené para llevarme su cena.

Me estremecí y sentí que me iba a vomitar en ese instante, contuve una arcada mientras ella sonrió… absolutamente sin vida.

Entonces suspiró y colocó su mano izquierda en la espalda de mi hija dormida, pera sostenerla. Y la vi escupirse un dedo y llevarlo justo dentro de las mantas y de repente el terror volvió y me pateó el corazón y me lo atravesó con algo helado desde la boca de mi estómago. Y lo hizo de nuevo.

Dos ojos.

-- Podrás revisar cuando la encuentres, su hermoso cabello cobrizo está intacto.

"!MALDICIÓN!"

Me enfurecí y quería levantarme y matarla… Era una maldita y... yo era lo peor y me merecía cualquier cosa dolorosa que me pasara, pero mi hija… Empecé a hiperventilar y las lágrimas me estrujaron la garganta y no sé cuánto me moví pero la pierna me tenía viendo estrellas de nuevo.

"Eres un completo fracaso, Isabella Marie Swan. Dejaste nacer a Annie para que ahora sufra esto…"

Y entonces Annie empezó a quejarse mientras Victoria la arrullaba, ella empezó a llorar en sueños y me llamaba. Me sentí desfallecer y creí que no lo soportaría, pero debía hacerlo, sea lo que fuera que siguiera, tenía que resistirlo por ella: mi pequeña Annie Elizabeth Swan. Completamente agitada, entonces Victoria la dejó a mis pies y antes de que pudiera percatarme sentí un nuevo dolor en el brazo y vi a Victoria frente a mí con mi brazo con la cicatriz que me hizo James y sus dientes encima de la marca.

"MIERDA"

Mi corazón se aceleró el triple, porque era obvio que no se contendría y yo moriría… Y Annie estaría ciega y sin mí…

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y entonces Victoria me soltó mientras aquel dolor quemante empezó a expandirse centímetro por centímetro bajo la piel de mi brazo. Y me pareció peor de cómo lo recordaba. Temblaba y empecé a no poder hilar correctamente ningún pensamiento mientras intentaba por todos los medios no gritar. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, mientras sentí algo en mi boca, Victoria me había amordazado. Annie se había puesto de pie y tanteaba con sus manitas el piso ahora pegando unos grandes gritos por el ardor de los ojos. Traté de moverme, para tomarla en brazos y entonces sentí un golpe espantoso en la cadera, con un crujido que no terminó de sonar cuando ya estaba derrumbada en el piso deseando desmayarme para no sentir...

-- Sorry… No resistí el impulso.

Y el dolor se fue extendiendo poco a poco mientras lloraba, no sé si por dentro o con los ojos también, por mi hija, quemándome también con la frustración. Estaba tan caliente que por un segundo me pregunté si no era más bien que tenía mi brazo metido en un barril lleno de agua congelada. Pero el dolor físico no importaba. De todas maneras, iba a morir. El pecho se me estaba deshaciendo mientras mi cabeza empezó a explotar con la maldita lava que ahora estaba regando mis venas.

Traté de especificarlo.

Caliente no era suficiente.

Hirviendo tampoco…

-- Sé que la mordaza no va a ser suficiente, pero recuerda no gritar, ya está suficientemente asustada.

Empecé a perder el control de mi cuerpo mientras sentía como temblaba contra la pared, un golpe sordo cuando pegaba contra ella. Me imaginé que debía estar como convulsionando contra la pared, sentada viendo a Victoria recolocarle el reproductor a mi hija que ya estaba ronca de gritar con la pierna envuelta en mi jacket en una posición anormal y escalofriante.

Y entonces ya no pude enfocar nada cuando el calor se estrelló con mi cerebro y no sólo no podía enfocar nada sino que todo mi cuerpo ardió…

Caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… caliente… muy caliente… muy caliente… muy caliente… DEMASIADO CALIENTE…

Y después de eso ni siquiera el parto sin epidural de Annie fue lo suficientemente doloroso. Nada, absolutamente nada… Quería morir y gritar y que alguien me tuviera compasión y me matara… Cualquier dolor era mejor, no podía ser ni la mitad…

El dolor de mi pierna desecha, primero por James… Y luego Victoria… Y el impulso de Victoria… tal vez me había quebrado la cadera… Mil veces, dos mil veces eran esas dos cosas preferibles y al mismo tiempo antes de esto…

Se me escapó un grito y hasta mí llegó el llanto aterrorizado de Annie.

Contenerme de gritar me hacía casi imposible respirar, y no era que el aire me ayudara… No entendía si respiraba porque todo era tan quemante, tan absolutamente…

Y en eso el dolor empeoró desde dentro de mi cuerpo… Y deseé verdaderamente jamás haber nacido… Esto era insoportable…

Dolía.

Dolía muchísimo.

Y tenía que resistir a gritar… Mi hija.

Annie.

Empecé a contar los latidos de su corazón… Los estaba escuchando… Y perdí la cuenta innumerables veces… Iba por el diez mil desde mi última cuenta… Porque Victoria prolongaba tanto esta agonía… Yo ahora estaba dispuesta a suplicarme que terminara…

"_Verás, por más que te hubiera torturado hubiera terminado acabando en algún momento. Llegó a la conclusión de que no era suficiente…"_

-- Presta atención Bella.

"¿Qué?" Era la voz de Victoria.

-- Los ojos de Annie están terminados. Está completamente ciega y nada de lo que los humanos hagan los curará. Nos vamos.

Y me enfurecí… y una voz desafinada, desentonada, pastosa y áspera decía que no, con muy poca fuerza. Intenté moverme, pero entonces ella me golpeó y no me pude contener y empecé a gritar.

No sé cuánto después pero dejé de hacerlo… y algo frío y reconfortante estaba sobre algún lugar cerca de mi cerebro… Deseé que jamás se fuera…

Y el minúsculo alivio desapareció tan repentinamente como vino.

Y tuve que contenerme de no empezar a gritar…

Annie…

Mi bebé…

La escuchaba llamarme, cada vez más asustada, con la voz quebrada.

-- No puedes seguirle fallando como los has estado haciendo hasta ahora. Así que… disfrútalo… Y si fallas, pues será más que obvio que tu amor no beneficia a nadie… que jamás lo hizo.

Y a lo lejos escuché la cosa más aterradora, desquiciante, dolorosa y desesperada que haya oído jamás.

-- ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!

Y el corazón se me destrozó por completo y lloré retorciéndome de dolor y a veces gritando, hasta que poco a poco el dolor se ralentizó y pareció ser… como si la lava del veneno de Victoria se hubiera espesado…

Y volví a gritar hasta que un dolor minúsculo y diferente me partió la garganta.

Y empecé a escuchar un corazón. Dos… ¡Cómo demonios no los había oído! Era frenético y regaban algo y el sonido frenético de los líquidos chocando y fluyendo. No entendía por qué oía tanto y sentí ansia…

Había comido hacia poco, aunque no tenía idea de qué hora era, ni siquiera qué día, pero ahora eso no importaba. El dolor seguía, la quemadura no cejaba cuando me di cuenta que estaba tumbada sobre mi espalda en el piso, quizás de medio lado… Sí, de medio lado, entonces volvía a sentir mi cuerpo, pero era diferente.

Tenía la cara mojada y con pedazos tiesos, traté de levantar la mano, pero temí intentar levantar un montón de cenizas, esto era absolutamente horrible… Y ahora para colmo mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho y los dedos de los pies se me enfriaron.

"Genial"

La espesura de lo que me quemaba, del veneno empezaba a ¿evaporarse? Y entonces mi corazón latió con más ahínco durante unos doscientos latidos de las criaturas, que ahora estaban frenéticas y resoplaban, y mi corazón, agotado y derrotado se detuvo de pronto, como fulminado.

Y entonces hasta contuve el aliento mientras empecé a escuchar como las criaturas a mi lado chillaban y jalaban de algo, y luego el yute de la cuerda se tensaba… Sus corazones y el delicioso sonido de sus venas llenándose.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré tirada contemplando una pared de madera podrida y llena de musgo, con muchos agujeros, así me sentía, como ahuecada, carbonizada… Alcé mi mano y la contemplé intacta, blanca como la muerte. Por un momento tuve que devolverme hasta encontrar mi nombre.

…

Isa… Bella.

Y luego todo lo demás.

Creí que se me iba a abrir la garganta, me ardía como si me hubieran deslizado un cilindro enorme lleno de cosas que me cortaban. Respiré. Fue como beber gasolina en mi garganta lastimada y al siguiente latido de corazón…

Hundí los dientes… en aquel atrayente olor… No podía resistirme… y primero sentí el pelo… y como si fuera un vegetal muy cocido, la carne… corté la carne… y empezó a salir lo caliente… lo caliente curaba mi garganta… dolía… y ahora no… Necesitaba más.

Y el otro. Succioné y dejé caer el cuerpo con un ruido sordo en mis rodillas. Y me quedé completamente paralizada. Tenía un agradable peso sobre mis rodillas.

Un venado con una gran herida en el cuello.

Me hice para atrás. Con los ojos y me llevé las manos a la boca y contemplé el líquido rojo que colgaba de ella, me limpie y observé las gotas de sangre en mis dedos y sentí como si estuviera desperdiciando agua en medio del Sahara.

Victoria dijo que no me mataría y que sufriera una vida entera no le parecía poco.

La gota de sangre se resbaló de mi dedo y me chupé la gota antes de que llegara a mi muñeca y… necesitaba más.

El ansia desesperada se tradujo en que la choza donde había estado desapareció y ni siquiera sé hacia donde me dirigía, y por fin encontré lo caliente, algo que lo quitara porque era un dolor avasallador, no quería más que quitarlo…

"Después de pasar tanto… y de casi convertirme en un montón de cenizas"

Lo que fuera, porque mi garganta aún ardía pero me podía mover… Lo caliente y relajante se acababa y seguía y seguía… necesitaba más y más.

Cuando volví a reaccionar tenía los dientes en el pescuezo de un enorme animal con unos cuernos enormes hacia atrás, y tenía uno quebrado… que probablemente quebré yo… me di cuenta que estaba sobre él en una gran charco de lodo y toda yo estaba llena de lodo… Quise saltar y cuando me di cuenta ya había saltado y estaba fuera de la charca; el animal se hundió y sonaron un glup-glup del lodo congelado. Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al enorme animal que yo… había asesinado… y mis talones tropezaron con algo y caí frente a los enormes ojos negros y sin vida de otro bichejo de esos y de nuevo empecé a alejarme y me topé con otro, tan muerto como los demás.

Me levanté sin esfuerzo y vi que había otros cinco muertos.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

Y no sé como decidí despedazarlas y… se sentía tan fácil… las arañé y las desgarré con los dientes y sentía que lloraba y que me iba a vomitar mientras saltaban las vísceras, pero ya no tenía nada que vomitar… No lo entendía.

"Soy un monstruo"

Y corrí lo más lejos que pude en medio de la poca nieve y sentía que lágrimas caían por mi cara mientras trataba de ganar la fuerza de voluntad de detenerme… Pero si lo hacía volvería a ser como un animal y me olvidaría de mi nombre, de Victoria…

…Annie…

Frené tan de golpe que me hubiera arruinado, mínimo, las rodillas y los tobillos me quedé respirando como si en verdad estuviera agitada en un lugar donde los árboles que duré tres segundos en pasar se abrían en un pequeño campo salvaje de pasto creciendo a su antojo tapado pobremente por la nieve. Las rodillas dejaron de sostenerme y caí llorando sobre el pasto.

Estaba en medio de la nada. Pero eso no era tan terrible como no saber hacia dónde dirigirme…

Y Victoria tenía a Annie…

Y la había cegado.

¿Y si cambiaba de opinión y la convertía en vampira?

Me puse de pie del horror.

Mi bebita no tenía por qué ser un animal asesino.

Y Victoria me las iba a pagar.

…

Ahora éramos iguales.

Entonces empecé a pensar con la cabeza tan fría que me sorprendí a mí misma y empecé a recapitular toda la sarta de estupideces que me dijo.

Me costó mucho porque sentía que trataba de recolectar memorias de una vida anterior donde nada se veía tan nítido ni se escuchaba tan claro como ahora.

Me dijo que nos llevó hasta Oregon…

Pero podría ser otra broma tan pesada como la de no tocarle un cabello a cambio de que me comiera los spaguettis. Cabellos los que le arrancaría uno por uno cuando le pusiera las manos encima… Pero, ¿cómo la encontraría?

Terror.

"Tranquila, Bella, tienes que controlarte. No te alteres… ¿Que no me altere? Esa zorra pudo haberse ido a cualquier parte del mundo y si me descontrolaba entonces mataría algo de nuevo… ¿y si mataba a alguien…? No, tenía que resistirlo."

Y en mi olfato entró el alivio más dulce a mi garganta, que hizo nula la sangre que acababa de beber y me hizo agua la boca. Un instante después creí que si no me arrancaba la garganta moriría en ese instante…

Eso que olía tan delicioso… Debía tenerlo… Nunca nada debía haber sabido como eso y nada… toda mi vida muriendo de sed… Empecé a correr para encontrar el ronquido del motor del auto que se acercaba con un corazón palpitando y bombeando deliciosa…

Me detuve en seco de nuevo.

Era una vampira, pero no era como Victoria.

"_No puedes seguirle fallando como los has estado haciendo hasta ahora. Así que… disfrútalo…" _

Estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre el carro y en medio de mi salto me dejé caer.

"_Y si fallas, pues será más que obvio que tu amor no beneficia a nadie… que jamás lo hizo."_

Me había comido esos bichos, fueran lo que fueran, pero jamás…

Me levanté de un salto antes de terminar de pensarlo y Le hice señas para que parara, era un hombre rubio que conducía como si estuviera siguiendo una línea recta curiosamente curva y nada tenía que ver con que la calle no tenía asfalto… Y Dios, su corazón había latido un poco más rápido, como quince segundos después cuando por fin me vio. Más cerca me percaté de un olor fuerte y como de planta quemada junto con el hecho de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo expedía una esencia caliente, dulce y como fuerte… me imaginé un licor y lo quería… ¡Cómo lo quería…!

-- Oye, ¿por qué sales así de la nada? –dijo molesto, su aliento apestaba como a -- Dios mío, ¿estuviste nadando con los búfalos? – parecía divertido de la situación y no caminaba derecho. Se devolvió a la camioneta…

Evité verle la cara, olía como si la tuviera caliente y llena de sangre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza

-- ¿Dón… dón… -- "concéntrate Bella… Claro, cuando mi garganta se está partiendo y el alivio camina en un contenedor con jeans…" Hice un esfuerzo, carraspeé tratando de aclararme la garganta, – dónde estoy?

-- A cuatro kilómetros de Fairburns farm, no querrías llegar ahí a pie, ¿o sí? Espera, sé que tengo una toalla por aquí, debes estar muriendo de frío– el tipo parecía estar de muy buen humor, me recordó a Jake… Sí, eso era bueno, no debía comerme a Jake…

Bump-bump-bump. "Huele tan… ¡No! Jake… Bella, piensa que es como Jake…"

-- ¿Fairburns farm…?

-- Valle Conwichan, oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó de repente preocupado y saliendo de su camioneta. – Bueno, bañarse con los búfalos contestaría la pregunta, pero…

-- ¿Qué?

Me estaba impacientando… olía como un dulce licor… y deseaba partirle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza y que la sangre saliera como en "300" y el latido tirando a propulsión la sangre por la yugular que saldría como cuando uno aprieta una de esas florecitas de broma de los payasos y sería tan… "Mierda"

-- Estoy perdida, me caí en un charco nada más… ¿En qué parte de… -- "Bump-bump… desgraciado… quisiera matarlo sólo por ser delicioso…" Volví a aclararme la garganta, debía estar hablando como si literalmente hubiera comido fuego— Oregon estoy?

Y en eso me percaté de ese detalle y quise llorar; ¿cómo había perdido hasta eso…? Annie no me reconocería… mi voz se oía tan dulce y aterciopelada, un poco como si nada más tuviera un leve dolor de garganta y me hiciera falta una pastilla de menta… "o deslizarme la sangre de este imbécil… podría matar a alguien por conducir en ese estado… No Bella, deja de buscar excusas… No puede matar a nadie en esta carretera por la que ni siquiera pasa un gato errante…"

Y me empecé a asustar, un hombre ebrio más un lugar solitario más una chica sola… No… no se me ha acercado y está tan… no parece violador… "No pierdas la calma, Bella…"

-- ¿Oregon? – y el tipo se echó una gran carcajada. – ¿No creerás que estás en Oregon o sí…?

-- ¿Dónde entonces?

-- Cerca de Duncan, Isla de Vancouver.

¿Canadá?

"Anuncio oficial: Victoria es un zorra. Y este infeliz huele como una deliciosa tazón de crema de hongos…"

Y mi lengua tocó algo asqueroso combinado con la sangre de los bichos, era pastoso, tierroso… "Barro en mi cara... ¡ahgggg!" Me pasé la mano mientras el hombre siguió buscando algo cuando sonó un teléfono y se golpeó la cabeza… Pero a mí que me importaba, no podía comérmelo… o mierda… Canadá era al norte… y dónde era el sur ahora… ¿y qué importaba? Y si Victoria fue al norte y quería que la siguiera…

-- Oh, mierda. –susurré para mí.

-- … que sí… que ya sé que duré toda la vida trayendo el pescado… no, no estoy borracho… que te digo…

Fue lo último que escuché antes de salir corriendo, cuando me encontré saltando a su lado para hundirle los dientes a la deliciosa palpitación de su cuello y de verdad lo tenía entre mis manos con mi rostro casi en su cuello y su corazón se enloqueció.

-- ...tus… o-o-o-o-jos…

¿Mis ojos? Lo solté mientras su cara y sus ojos azules reflejaba algo muy rojo y estaba completamente pálida… Yo no iba a fallarle a Annie ni sería como Victoria.

"¡Jamás!"

Empecé a tratar de recordar… Pero todas las imágenes de mi pasado humano o eran inaccesible o eran borrosas o confusas o todas a la vez.

Edward.

Me detuve de nuevo.

Ahora era como él, al final terminé siendo como él, de la manera más dolorosa posible…

Quería derrumbarme en el suelo, llorar, morir, jamás haberlo conocido, jamás haber nacido…

… Por su culpa…

No… difícilmente…

"¿Y por qué no?"

"_Seguí tu olor"_

Así fue como me encontró aquella noche hacía toda una vida… en Port Los Angeles y… podría encontrar el olor de Victoria, como rastrearla… Olí el aire, de adelante olía dulce y vi, a lo lejos casas y luego vi hacia atrás olía lo tierroso que me cubría, que ahora estaba seco y…

Todos los sentidos exacerbados y sentía que podía ver hasta no sé cuánto por delante… Mucho más que de humana, porque aún veía al tipo que parecía en shock y eso que había corrido… El olor del barro seco parecía trazar una línea frente a mí y me devolví sobre mis pasos. Lo que me parecieron como veinte minutos después entré en la choza donde olía algo muy, extremadamente dulce y otro olor como perfume…

"Annie"

Respiré hondo y encontré donde me desconecté con el olor de los ciervos que me había desayunado hacia no sabía ni cuánto. Tenía que seguir el rastro de Victoria que parecía que no intentaba esconderlo porque siguió siendo claro hasta que después de un montón de viento y paisaje y gente que olía bien y que casi me hace parar me encontré de frente con el mar…

"Piensa, piensa… La isla de Vancouver está cerca de Washington…"

Casi estaba anocheciendo, pero sólo fue porque vi el sol bajando y el olor de Victoria terminaba ahí, entonces… Edward me había contado que Carlisle descubrió que no era imprescindible respirar cuando intentó ahogarse… entonces ese era el estrecho entre esa isla y Washington… y no es como que me diera miedo ahogarme, sólo que…

"Y si se metió al agua para despistarme…"

Jamás la encontraría si… No podía seguirla y…

"Necesito ayuda, pero ellos no… yo ahora era una chupasangres y no me ayudarían… Pero sí tenían que hacerlo por Annie eran protectores y dejaron que ella me mordiera en sus narices, bueno, técnicamente, me secuestró en sus narices."

Tenía que apresurarme, Victoria era una psicópata y tenía a mi hija y yo no podía permitir que le sucediera nada y le arrancaría la cabeza por desquitarse en una niña inocente… Y empecé a sumergirme… Y nadé supongo que de manera rústica porque la única vez que fui a natación en mi infancia casi me ahogo al mes y algo, con mi suerte…

Traté de ir en línea recta. Si Victoria pasaba por Washington podría rastrearla…

"Jake"

Me empecé a hundir y cuando me quedé sin respirar y empecé a soltar el aire me sentí incómoda pero cuando, después de un minuto de esperar la sensación de ahogarse ésta jamás llegó, me concentré en la relajación del agua.

"La manada odiaba a los vampiros. Si me veían probablemente me matarían, pero… y si no hubiera corrido tantísimos kilómetros, no es que me sienta cansada, como debería… pero, ¿y si no encuentro su rastro, además, siendo realistas, ¿cuántas son las posibilidades de que Victoria no me descuartice primero? O en vez de ella, los lobos antes de que pueda avisarles para que busquen a Annie… No podía jugarme ningún chance. Victoria era mía me las pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Annie… Ella no tenía porqué desquitarse en una niñita inocente… Todo por vengarse de Edward… Pero ella sabía todo por qué no simplemente buscar a Edward y, si de verdad creía que era un imbécil, porqué no patearle el trasero y ya… Eso era cosas de vampiros y se suponía… _'Será como si nunca hubiera existido…' _Sí… sólo él podía pensar que eso podía ser posible cuando mi memoria gritaba que no podría volver a amar jamás a nadie y que… Como si lo que Victoria me había echo, como si la existencia de los licántropos no bastara para… _'…como si nunca hubiera existido…'_ ¡Cobarde!"

Vi mi cabello flotando y por alguna razón me quedé flotando ahí…

No lo entendía.

Y a la vez sí.

Annie seguía siendo mi bebita… pero eso cambiaba ahora.

Para siempre… porque absolutamente nada podía deshacer la quemazón que pasé durante tanto tiempo y ahora…

Había estado a punto de matar un rubio medio ebrio que se topó conmigo por casualidad y bebí sangre de unos bichos con cuernos vueltos… bufalos o lo que fuera y…

Era un monstruo.

Como Edward.

No, Edward no era ni fue jamás un monstruo, aunque eso no le quitaba que fuera un cobarde ("aunque quien lo culpa por querer dejar de sentir esa quemazón agonizante en la garganta, como podría culpar a Jasper, ahora menos que nunca… pero nada justifica, porque Edward sintió deseos de comerme desde antes de hablarme…"). Carlisle, él era mejor ejemplo, logró no beber sangre humana jamás y estuvo solo durante siglos… ahora era médico, debía ser tan difícil no comerse a las personas que sangraban y… sentir esa quemadura en la garganta y sentir partido el cuello cuando el olor era de un líquido imprescindible y…

Me medio reí, pero sí que dolió como si mis cachetes estuvieran enyesados y fijos...

Estaba pensando como un vampiro y con mi estremecimiento empecé a preguntarme que clase de espíritu infantil me había poseído para idealizar a los Cullen. A final de su cuenta su alma (¿no alma?) era tan humana como la de cualquiera, podría estremecerse y... ser egoístas y equivocarse y hacer sufrir a la gente y desear comérsela… Tentaciones, errores, miedos…

"Y Edward se fue para salvarme el alma, porque no me quería lo suficiente como para transformarme, supo desde el principio que no querría pasar la eternidad conmigo."

Victoria tenía a mi hija y la tendría mucho tiempo más si no dejaba de llorar y flotar en el océano como si eso fuera a resolver mis problemas. Los lobos eran protectores y tenían que proteger a mi bebita.

Era lo único que pedía.

"La protegerán de mí… Pero al menos sabré dónde está…"

Ahora era ciega por mi culpa y tenía que cuidarla, yo la hice nacer para cuidarla, nunca pensé en darla en adopción y ahora no era el momento. No maté al contenedor rubio con jeans, no mataría a mi hija y…

"…_cuando veas las cosas del tamaño que son, entonces todo lo que has sufrido habrá servido para algo…"_

Reneé… y Charlie, no sé cuánto he estado perdida… deben estar tan preocupados… o… ¿si creían que estaba muerta? Quizás era mejor para todos, y entonces sería mejor.

"_Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá"_

No.

"Nuevas certezas. Primero, soy un vampiro. Segundo, probablemente querré almorzarme a todos mis seres queridos y no sé si podré controlarme."

Yo no había tenido a Annie para abandonarla cuando me necesitara. No… pero ahora qué haría…

Edward.

No, de Edward nada. Él era el pasado y ya ni siquiera podía tocarme… No lo iba a dejar.

Alice me vería, si seguramente.

No, ya debió haberme visto. Y probablemente no le importaba, de todas maneras no podía yo contar con que ninguno de ellos de la nada… "deja de ser tan ilusa Bella, no me buscaron cuando me intenté… matar… ni… ni cuando nació Annie…"

Esa noche fue eterna, sola y llena de miedo y de dolor, aunque la quemadura del veneno fuera peor… como decirlo, aquel sueño que había tenido… cuánto no hubiera dado por no estar sola con aquella enfermera cabrona que me miraba como si hubiera quebrantado el mandamiento primigenio y fuera la zorra más… que me despreciaba por…

Nadie tenía idea de todo lo que me costaba mantenerme en pie y Victoria se hacía una idea y quería que estuviera peor…

"_Quizás hayas sufrido suficiente, y aunque estoy casi segura de que desperdiciarás el resto de tu vida penando a Edward eso no me parece suficiente. Sé que entiendes la magnitud del dolor…" "Como te rehúsas a hacerle caso a Susan, lo que por cierto te va a salvar la vida… Si alguna vez lo ves, dile de mi parte que es un imbécil." "Annie es tu razón de vivir, sólo tengo que intensificarla"_ _"…no me gustaría aumentar tu pena, pero me temo que no tendrás la suficiente fuerza para salir adelante si Annie no tiene algo de verdad tangible en lo que te necesite desesperadamente" "Ambas estarán bien en la medida que tú seas fuerte. Sabes la receta."_

Abrí los ojos y contemplé el agua que se volvía azul detrás de un montón de peces con un olor atrayente, me imaginé un plato de sushi... Miré hacia arriba y vi que estaba bastante hundida. Me dejó dos venados como si esperaba que fuera vegetariana, no quería que estuviera lejos de mi hija sino todo lo contrario, quería que sufriera en mi garganta lo mismo que Edward… No, no había punto de comparación, él sólo me quiso apenas "en cierta forma" pero yo por Annie…

"_Te prometo que pase lo que pase, estaremos bien."_

"Tercera certeza: no me voy a permitir fallarle a Annie"

No entendí a que se refería Victoria con que no escuchar a Susan me había salvado, pero esperaba que no volviera a suceder. De todas formas cuando la encontrara y la despedazara lo consideraría con más calma.

Ya había sido suficiente. Edward no había sabido valorar un amor como el mío, el tipo que me violó no me escogió porque quisiera, específicamente, hacerme daño a mí y ninguna de las dos decisiones salieron de mi inventiva. Pero esta sí.

Annie era mi hija y yo era su mamá.

Lo fui desde que supe que la tendría, y no era sólo cosa de apechugarse a lo hecho.

Ella me necesitaba y yo le cumpliría mi promesa.

Volveríamos a estar bien.

Las dos.

* * *

Se agradecen sobre todas las cosas los reviews, y se promete un spoiler a quien dé click en el botoncito verde. Cualquier problema, pregunta o frustración pueden hacérmela llegar de esa manera, estoy abierta a sus aportes con el fin de mejorar :oD

A partir de ahora puede que las actualizaciones se hagan un poco esporádicas debido a que ya volví a una rutina productiva normal, en otros sentidos, sin embargo; para que no se preocupen ni desesperen, ya empecé el capítulo 9 y ahí iré poco a poco. Mis cálculos pueden fallar respecto al ritmo de este "Chico de la nana", que sin embargo, no tardará mucho en reaparecer.


	9. Capítulo 8: Manos y pieles

Este es uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia, hasta ahora. Y querrán matarme si les confieso que ha estado completo y esperando publicarse por meses. Quizás me arriesgué demasiado y los dejé seguir con sus vidas, lecturas y demás... Suplicar al cielo que alguno se acuerde o pedir que alguien invierta sus vacaciones (o no) en retomar esto es casi un crimen... Pero el sitio no impidió que lo subiera, y mientras esto esté por ahí...

Digamos que de manera errática... he seguido escribiendo casi sin éxito. Si he de confesar, el problema es el final del siguiente capítulo, que coincide con el final de la primera parte. Después de eso, tengo muchos pedazos, diálogos y canciones nuevas. Veo con mucha claridad muchas de las cosas que pasarán en la historia eventualmente, pero he carecido de motivación y de tiempo para presionarme a seguir.

Después de esa explicación barata que no funciona adecuadamente como disculpa, quiero agradecer a todos los que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, sigan leyendo. También a los lectores nuevos... si alguno apareciese: este capítulo revisado muchísimas veces...

PREVIAMENTE:

Bella llevaba a su madre al aeropuerto cuando algo choca con la Chevy y la dirige a un árbol. Un tiempo después, nuestra protagonista despierta en una choza donde Victoria le quiebra una pierna y la deja contemplar el proceso que cegó a los niños desaparecidos, sólo que ahora lo aplica en Annie. Al final de un diálogo lleno de pistas sobre las motivaciones de la vampira del pelo de fuego, ésta se cansa de juegos y muerde a Bella, quien completa su transformación y empieza a errar por lo que cree, es Oregon, al sur de Washington. Tras beber de unos bichos peludos descubre que en realidad está en Isla Victoria, Canadá; y que debe viajar al sur para volver a Forks y buscar ayuda. En este momento decisivo, Bella Swan finalmente DECIDE dejar de lado su depresión y concentrarse en superar este nuevo gran obstáculo con el fin de poder recuperar su vida, materializada en el bienestar de su hija.

**8**

**Manos y pieles**

Cuando llegué a una orilla y salí completamente empapada, me empecé a llenar de arena, bueno, las olas hicieron un poco del trabajo, pero eran mis pies los que estaban ensuciándose ahora con la arena congelada. No tenía ni idea qué día era, pero al menos estaba empezando, pues justo en ese instante, mientras simplemente caminaba tratando de reconocer la playa, salió el sol y me encandilé.

Por un instante tuve miedo, pero luego simplemente alcé mi mano y la vi incrustada de diamantes, como alguna vez viera la piel de Edward. Genial, ahora cada paso de mi existencia me recordaría que tuve un novio vampiro, y que su familia era vegetariana.

"Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar"

No era demasiada luz solar, debía ocultarme antes de que alguien me viera y entonces empecé a correr y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la pista del aeropuerto de Port Los Angeles, qué irónico volver a empezar ahí, pero ahora ya sabía cómo seguir. Y corrí hasta que me encontré con la carretera y la empecé a seguir porque no tenía tiempo de perderme en el bosque cuando de repente escuché un estruendo delante de mí y olí sangre y corrí más rápido que nunca para desviarme unos instantes después dentro del bosque.

"Se me va a partir la garganta… Nada podría pagar esto… mejor ser humana…"

Corrí y de repente me encontré siguiendo un olor de sangre que no era tan avasallador como el que casi sigo en la carretera, y me encontré persiguiendo un montón de ciervos que huían de mí.

"Genial, mataré otra vez a la mamá de Bambi"

Me senté en el piso, pensando… Era mejor que apestara a sangre animal, porque no iba a dejar que los chicos me mataran. Pero no sabía cazar, no tenía ni idea de cómo… Tenía que dejar de paralizarme cuando tenía que pensar, si fuera una liga entonces ya me abría roto de tanto estirar y encoger, tensarse y aflojarse…

Aún estaba llena de arena y ahora no escuchaba bien los venados, cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar cómo cada pata caía en su lugar y en su corazón que se alejaba. Y me eché a correr en su dirección y los alcancé demasiado rápido. El único que sentí que podría, que era el más pequeño frenó y trató de huir, pero me le atravesé de nuevo mientras su corazón se ponía más frenético y empezaba a perder los estribos.

Cuando me percaté ya me lo había bebido. Esto no estaba bien, para nada. Tenía que hacer algo para poder simplemente no perder el uso de razón con cada bicho bebible que se me atravesara, porque si ese bicho era en realidad un humano… Traté de concentrarme y correr hacia el suroeste.

"¿Cómo demonios…?"

Bueno, sólo lo sabía. En fin, esto era demasiado surreal, si podía abusar de la palabra; todo tan verde, el frío en el bosque, el olor excesivamente húmedo que contrastaba con la sangre del oso como si fuera un filete jugoso con una ensalada al lado, la tierra húmeda bajo mis pies desnudos.

"Diantres, perdí mis tennis…"

Disminuí la velocidad y traté de calmarme para pensar qué haría cuando me encontrara a otro bicho, mientras me sentía culpable por retrasarme en encontrar a la manada para que buscaran a Annie, pero debía demostrarles que eran fuerte para que me dejaran hablar, de todas maneras se sentía como un niño que se roba las galletas con chispas de chocolate en vez de comer la verdura… O quizás más bien como si, hipotéticamente, prefiriera pasar a comprar helados para llegar a comer al lecho de muerte de un diabético… Como si pudiera retrasar lo más importante de mi vida por un aperitivo, como si no tener la quemazón en mi garganta…

Me detuve cuando vi de la nada un oso solo. Y me dio miedo, era muy grande y se veía fuerte y yo... Edward era fuerte… supongo que yo debía serlo.

Cogí una rama del suelo y la hice polvo sintiendo cada astilla entre mis dedos sólo… nada más como si estuviera pulverizando pan tostado. Y el oso levantó la mirada y me miró con los ojos negros y vidriosos.

Su corazón, era enorme y los latidos me retumbaron en los oídos…

"Concéntrate Bella"

Caminé dentro del claro y el oso se asustó, se levantó en sus patas traseras, y me acobardé, tenía que llegar a su cuello, su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido y la sangre se levantaba por una vena gruesa… Se me hizo agua la boca y volví a relamerme los labios, mientras mi garganta agonizaba en llamas…

"Dos por treinta… Sesenta"

Seguía cuerda y salté, pero no calculé bien y el oso se asustó más y me tiró a un lado con la garra y me partió la blusa.

"Genial… Concéntrate… ¿Cuándo compraste esta blusa?"

Traté de concentrarme pero el oso se abalanzó sobre mí y yo no reaccioné hasta que fue muy tarde y me había tirado al suelo.

"No sé… Otra cosa, sólo piensa en otra cosa, tienes que acordarte cómo te lo metes en la boca…"

En mi distracción el oso volvió a atacarme y desgarró algo más de mi ropa, mientras el corazón seguía llamándome…

"No tenía porqué controlarme, lo necesitaba y eso… No… Annie, sino me controlo, no podré volver a estar con Annie…"

Abrí los ojos y venía hacia mí, era un oso idiota, no que huir le siriviera si podía correr como vampiro, pero… cuando usé su pata para subirme en su lomo y clavarle los dientes entre el pelo sin encontrar un punto que romperle…

Me volvió a botar y despedacé un árbol…

" 'Los árboles son importantes porque transforma el dióxido de carbono en oxígeno limpio…'Esto está idiota, me harté."

Me levanté como si sólo me hubieran dado un leve empujón y encaré al oso, que ahora chillaba como…

El veneno lo estaba quemando, oh rayos, ahora debilitado sería más fácil, pero cruel…

"Nota mental: matar a los animales rápido… Este oso pudo haber sido Winnie Pooh… Nota a la nota mental: Eso fue patético."

No sé cómo lo hice pero lo agarré del hombro y lo estrellé contra el piso y coloqué mi cara sobre la palpitación y le clavé los dientes.

"Pelo… carne… sangre"

Era caliente y sentí un alivio enorme mientras el líquido hidrataba mi garganta de desierto, y el sabor era un poco a plantas y como a cobre y como a sirope de algo que jamás probé… Se empezó a acabar y succioné más, pero ya no quedaba la gran cosa.

Me resigné como un niño cuando se termina su dulce preferido y lo solté, se deslizó por el suelo arrastrando algo de la maleza del piso. Me sentía desilusionada de que se hubiera acabado, pero me resigné y no casi me asusté cuando noté el silencio mortal que reinaba.

Y vi su pelaje, era bonito, y se sentía muy raro cuando lo toque, sedoso y pegajoso a la vez, no estaba bien matar a esos bichos para beber su sangre.

"Debe ser parecido a comerse una vaca dentro de pan de hamburguesa. Esto debe ser lo más cercano al vegetarianismo vampírico… O quizás, sería mejor anti-canibalismo… No, pero ya no soy humana, fallo de la definición…"

Y el hueco gritó presente en ese momento. Mierda, casi me había olvidado de él, pero tenía que ignorarlo para seguir adelante y me levanté e inventarié mi ropa, o lo que quedaba más bien. Mi vieja blusa de manga larga hecha jirones, tenía un pedazo de mi pantalón desgarrado y estaba sucísima de nuevo, mi jacket se había quedado atrás y no tengo ni idea de cómo perdí zapatos y medias. En eso vi mi mano con la cicatriz, una sobre la otra apenas unos milímetros de diferencia…

"Si fuera capaz de sacarle lo negrísimo a lo negro de mi humor me sentiría afortunada de haber sobrevivido cuatro veces a la muerte, ¿o eran cinco? Probablemente no le caigo demasiado bien a la Muerte, ha de pensar que estoy cubierta de algo viscoso que me protege…"

Respiré hondo y volví a correr donde creí podía encontrar La Push, aunque nada dejó de ser verde hasta que mi nariz captó el rastro de mi hija y de Victoria y me desvié detrás de él llena de esperanza, mientras trataba de calmar la euforia de poder tener a mi hija, si Victoria le hacía más daño, si Victoria la mataba…

No quería ni pensarlo… y traté de correr más rápido cuando el bosque se abrió y casi me voy de bruces por la repentina cantidad de luz que me cayó encima, y finalmente frené con poca gracia y caí en la nieve, no tardé en levantarme cuando me percaté de dónde estaba.

"Nuestro… no, nuestro nada…"

Sentí tantas ganas de llorar mientras observaba los árboles a mi alrededor y recordaba cada segundo que pasamos ahí, cuando me dijo que me amaba

"—_Isabella. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno… La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca."_

"…_En cierta forma te he querido, por supuesto…"_

Y de nuevo perdí la noción de las cosas y cuando reaccioné estaba matando un animal pequeño, parecía un conejo… Lo solté, pero era muy tarde, estaba muerto así que lo arranqué la cabeza (sonó como partir una tiza) y me lo acabé en un segundo. Nunca un aperitivo fue tan rápido e insulso… No sabía casi a nada ni aliviaba nada.

Pero no tenía tiempo de ocuparme demasiado de eso, me sentí desorientada un segundo mientras a lo lejos oí una pequeña explosión de agua y me percaté que el mar olía más a sal y un olor repugnante como de basurero y perro descompuesto, fuerte y picante como si hubiera respirado mostaza… Me levanté y quise alejarme, pero ya que no estaba el rastro de Victoria traté nada más de localizar una carretera. Corrí una hora en círculos sin encontrar nada y empecé a frustrarme, pero no quería pensar en eso ni en nada desagradable para matar por nada un animalito desafortunado. Un hora sin encontrar nada, y preguntándome dónde estaba, sin rastro de Victoria y un poco lejos del olor nauseabundo… un río y otra vez un río… y otra vez y me harté y cambié de dirección.

"Este"

Y de la nada Forks estaba frente a mí y me detuve y empecé a caminar, qué diablos voy a hacer… No, tengo que encontrar a Jake… y a Sam… Charlie no puede ayudarme yo… traté de localizar dónde estaba y escabullirme fuera de la calle lo más rápido que pude, sin respirar, no quería oler nada demasiado tentador y comerme algún conocido de manera tan absurda como había matado el conejo.

"Recuerda el oso… fue bastante y si no vas a desequilibrar la cantidad de fauna del parque… Vamos, eso es, piensa en cosas idiotas, no te dejes llevar por las emociones…"

Luego ese olor entró sin ser invitado en mi garganta y sentí mucho miedo… y asco. Olía espantoso y fuerte, quise dar la vuelta, me detuve un par de instantes y respiré hondo. No sabía si compararlo a lo que me imagino olerá una morgue, una carnicería sucia o un basurero… respiré hondo y me pregunté si los vampiros podían sentir ganas de vomitar por un olor como ese penetrándoles… Seguí corriendo, pero a menos velocidad, mientras algo en mi interior me decía que corriera en cualquier otra dirección en vez de perseverar en mi camino.

Tantas veces había recorrido ese camino en el pasado y ahora era tan diferente, los que antes eran mis amigos ahora me despreciarían e intentarían matarme, probablemente, ahora seríamos "enemigos naturales" y yo estaría sola, pero tenía que encontrar a Annie, la sola insinuación de no hacerlo era demasiado insoportable, demasiado dolorosa…

Ahora probablemente estaba ciega y muy asustada y yo sabía que me necesitaba, entonces redoblé el paso y me encontré frente a la casa de Jake, la vieja casita roja donde me había recuperado de lo que me pareció la estocada más fatal, nada comparado con ahora, pero… Quise acercarme desde la orilla del bosque, pero estaba muy soleado y no era agradable encandilarse con aquellos nuevos ojos tan sensibles. Traté de aguzar el oído. Parecía que no había nadie en casa, quizás me estaban buscando.

"Charlie…"

Si sentía la mitad del miedo por mí y mi hija del que yo sentía por Annie debía estar pasándola realmente mal… Me pregunté cómo me mantenía en pie y recordé que ahora era una especie invencible. Incapacitada de estar con ellos y tras una vampira psicópata.

"Has superado tu propio récord"

Traté de recordar la casa de Sam, el camino hacia ella, para poder hablar con él, tenía que tener mucho cuidado porque sabría lo que era a casi o un kilómetro o dos, y ahora estaba en el territorio quileute… Escuché un auto acercarse y salí corriendo antes de que pudieran verme...

"Vamos Bella, concéntrate, nada puede salir mal: si le haces daño a Emily o a Taylor todo se va a la porra… Taylor es un bebé lindo, recuérdalo y Emily es muy amable… la chica lobo… al menos ella está a salvo de convertirse en una, no como Leah… y… matar a Taylor sería como comerse a Annie y…"

Estuve ahí más pronto de lo que me habría gustado y la casa estaba igual que el otro día cuando vine con Reneé, y no sé porqué no me detuve hasta que estuve en el umbral de la cocina, Emily estaba lavando trastes, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí porque su corazón estaba tranquilo y hasta cantaba. Taylor estaba tan sólo un poco más lejos, dormido en un moisés, sobre la mesa que tenía unos cuantos rasguños y estaba algo mal teñida, la casa olía muy fuerte a algo más que el olor a basurero y me pregunté si tenía algo podrido en la nevera.

Repasé la habitación tratando de acostumbrarme a los latidos de corazón, dos y los olores dulces sobresalían. Emily olía como salsa barbacoa sobre un filete jugoso ("ahora todo huele comestible, si no apestara…") pero el bebé me hacía la boca agua. Empecé a retroceder, no podría soportarlo… No lo haría, no con un bebé. Pero me ardía tanto la garganta y retrocedí hasta la entrada y caí de rodillas apretándomela… tenía que ser fuerte… yo no… El bebé empezó a llorar y el olor se ostentó muy fresco y salado al alcance de mi nariz, me negué a respirar mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia, tenía que irme…

Traté de recordar la sonrisa radiante de Annie cuando descubrió la muñeca que "santa" le dio por "navida" y casi chillaba en medio de sus deliciosas carcajadas mientras me despertaba sin piedad para que la sacara del paquete, Charlie llegó con el escándalo y me ayudó a tomar fotografías, que añadiría a mi álbum de fotos cuando volviera a Alaska.

Si volvía.

No, yo voy a volver, e iba a volver con Annie.

- ¡Ayyy!

El corazón de Emily se aceleró y dejó atrás el corazón de su bebé.

"Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…"

Cuatro pasos y quince latidos después estaba afuera y me miraba. Me apreté más la garganta… no podría hacerlo, no podría…

Me empecé a levantar y creí que perdería el control cuando toda la sangre de su cara bajó por su cuello, me lamí la boca y lo lamenté al instante, pero debajo de ese olor nauseabundo le latía el corazón y olía un poco más fuerte... Por la adrenalina, quizás? Vi los reflejos de mi piel en su cara, pero su expresión de miedo y sorpresa mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y mi ropa destrozada…

- No te acerques… - le di la espalda, mientras creí que estaba contorsionándome a causa de la desesperación que tenía de morderla, tragué toda la extraña saliva y me ardió el triple, carraspeé – Quiero hablar con Sam… la vampira… Victoria… tiene a Annie… yo…

Pero Emily no reaccionaba y yo creí que si me movía perdería cualquier atisbo de autocontrol. Ella se alejó un poco hacia el interior de la casa, ahora su corazón estaba frenético y cada vena de su cuerpo se llenaba y vaciaba de… y a pesar del olor yo creí que… Me dejé caer en el piso a propósito, consciente de que estaba brillando, eso me incomodaba, pero quién tiene tiempo de preocuparse con eso cuando estaba a punto de matar a Emily Ulley y a su bebé… Traté de recordar algo feliz con Annie, la promesa… mi deuda con ella, pero todo retornaba en torno a la palabra sangre…

"Sinónimos, aunque sea Bella, piensa en sinónimos… Sangre, sangre… líquido vital… sí, vital… oh mierda, esto no sirve… como se dice en español, vamos, concétrate… de la época del colegio… hola es "hello" y…"

- Sam… Ella está mal, no me ha hecho nada, pero parece que algo le duele… No, te lo juro es ella… ¡Bella, Sam, Bella está fuera de la casa!... ¿Sam?... ¿Saaam…?

La escuché correr y llevar a Taylor, que seguía llorando escaleras arriba, pero además, cuando el bebé se calmó y ella volvió a bajar con un nuevo golpe sordo, conté los escalones, pero también escuché patas correr hacia mí y me asusté, me levanté e intenté correr, pero un lobo color arena me cerró el paso. Y la razón.

Cambié de dirección completamente y me topé con otros que parecían rodearme. Esos bichos eran los que apestaban… y uno negro, al centro… me enseñaba los dientes yo…

Charlie POV

No recordaba una semana tan mala. Debía ser la peor.

Primero, las desapariciones de niños, luego Bella no regresa de dejar a su madre en el aeropuerto el 27 de diciembre, pero no me doy cuenta hasta al medio día siguiente cuando Sue confirma que no está en la reserva. Primero creímos que se había acostado temprano con Annie, luego resultó que no y luego un reporte de una camioneta Chevrolet Pick Up Truck, roja, modelo 53 o 54 aparece a la orilla de la carretera, más concretamente, como si se hubiera salido de la carretera, tenía un gran golpe como si hubiera chocado con un árbol, pero cómo fue a parar a aquel precipicio de 60m donde apareció despedazada… Si Bella y Annie hubieran estado ahí… yo…

Pero no estaban, eso era lo peor, lo que nadie se explicaba. Un zapato de Annie apareció un kilómetro al Noroeste como si Bella hubiera pensado en buscar la salida en el bosque… Y desde entonces la buscábamos, pero no había absolutamente nada, pandillas y pandillas de rastreo por todo el bosque… Al menos eso retiró el FBI de mi estación, después de que le grité a uno de los subordinados del agente Hook o como fuera porque trató de hacerme ir por café… Creídos imbéciles, como si no estuvieran mejor en su donde fuera que se metían…

Por suerte se trasladaron a Port Los Angeles, pero esa no era la solución de mis problemas. El 30 de diciembre los quileutes llevaron a Annie al hospital, que apareció ni ellos sabían precisar dónde toda mojada y fría, Sue estaba con ella desde que la internaron y cuando me llamó, ella en persona, supe que algo ocultaba y nadie me quería decir nada… Yo estuve con ellas cuando Annie recuperó un poco de calor y entonces llamaba a Bella completamente desesperada y lloraba… y ahora, para colmo, estaban a punto de retirar la búsqueda por la posibilidad de que Bella hubiera caído al río (lo único que hasta para mí explicaría que dejara a Annie sola en el bosque) y ahogado, por no considerar que hubiera muerto de hipotermia durante alguna noche o que la hubiera atacado algún animal, tal y como parecía que casi ocurrió con Annie. Apareció una chaqueta de los niños cegados y, horas más tarde y a kilómetros de ahí, la chaqueta de Bella con manchas de sangre, pero nadie quiso hablar al respecto… Si se atrevían a vincularla con los niños ciegos era capaz de matar a alguien.

Tenía que admitir que estaba de los nervios y todo el mundo se portaba como si no entendiera... Era como aquella noche en que los Cullen se fueron y ella decidió ir a pasear al bosque para volver catatórica… catánonica... como fuera que se dijera...

Y los chicos quileutes seguían sin querer explicarse, ni siquiera Jacob que se decía el mejor amigo de Bella. Le pregunté a Billy, directamente, con evasivas y cuando mis colegas de Port Los Angeles declararon que dejarían de buscar al atardecer de ese 31 de diciembre… Recordé cómo no tenía tiempo de esos jueguitos cuando estaban a punto de dejar de buscar a mi hija… o su cadáver…

No era que no me alegrara de que Annie hubiera aparecido, pero no sabría qué hacer con ese pequeño angelito que ahora casi ni dejaban estar consciente porque pasaba llamando a Bella y llorando… Estaba casi con neumonía, del catarro espectacular que le dio, y casi no se aguantaba de fiebre y llanto… Pero los doctores estaban convencidos que no mejoraría hasta que apareciera su mamá, parecía esperarla, decían, y si no… como que se dejaría morir.

Smith me envió a casa, porque no había dormido casi nada desde el 28… tres días, como cuarenta tazas de café y hasta tranquilizantes… Cogí mi arma y me fui a casa de Billy, porque a partir de la información que nos dieron no había nada: el claro estaba demasiado adentrado en el bosque y no concordaba con nada… ¿Qué hacían los quileutes tan lejos de su reserva donde supuestamente conocían todo al dedillo?

Que Billy intentara engañar a su abuela en zancos, pero que dejara de hacerse el listo con Bella. Mi hija tenía que aparecer y viva, porque sino la perdería a ella y a Annie…

Y ahí estaba, Sam y los otros chicos de la reserva, inclusive Jacob y Leah, entrando en casa de Billy con Quil Ateara IV, sí, genial. Parecían venir de un funeral, ni siquiera toqué la puerta. Por suerte el sol desapareció tras las nubes… no estaba de humor para un día soleado.

- Ya, suelten lo que saben, porque si Bella no aparece ustedes tendrán toda la culpa.

- ¡Charlie!

- Te dije que lo sueltes Billy, sé que ocultan algo y me lo van a decir ahora, y más les vale que sea útil porque los de Port Los Angeles van a dejar de buscar esta noche.

- Charlie, también hemos estado buscando a Bella, pero no de esa manera… De todo caso, puede que no vuelva siendo la misma… Sería mejor que pensaras que murió… ella…

Era Jake y Leah no tardó en darle por el estómago y le sacó el aire. Todos esos chicos eran imponentes, con el pecho descubierto aunque estuviéramos en invierno, morenos y enormes, con todos aquellos músculos, incluso Leah, que se paseaba con aquella bata y todas las piernas al descubierto… Y Sue siempre tan recelosa de sus hijos, pero nunca se preguntaba en voz alta donde estaban aunque se preocupaba, vaya que sí…

- ¿Que murió? – bajé mi mano al arma - ¿Cómo que murió? Ah no, Jacob Black vas a aclarar eso ahora o te llevaré a la estación a interrogarte…

La cara de todos era como de funeral, pero no veía la necesidad. Todavía no y no la habría porque me iban a decir lo que sabían en este instante…

- No me importa quien sea, pero…

Sonó un celular, Sam, que estaba cerca de Billy lo contestó.

- Emily… ¿qué…? ¿Bella…? No, Emily, aléjate de ella, me oyes…

Y despedazó el celular en sus manos y temblaba, unos segundos después todos los chicos habían desaparecido. Pero no importaba, corrí lo más rápido que me llevaron esas molestas muletas a la patrulla y me monté en ella y manejé como un desquiciado hasta la casa de Sam y Emily.

La chica estaba en las escaleritas que daban al pequeño pasillo frente a su casa y gritaba, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. No escuchaba nada mientras Bella estaba rodeada de aquellos monstruos enormes… Eran seis y parecía muy asustada, tenía la ropa despedazada y llena de sangre.

Suficiente.

Entonces todo se volvió borrones y vi a Bella ser lanzada muy alto y aterrizar como un gato en el suelo, pero se levantó y apreció del otro lado del pequeño espacio mientras tres de los bichos estaban atrás… y entonces los lobos se formaron y saltaron para caerle encima, pero fueron repelidos y Bella apareció a mi altura. Y volvió a verme.

Y no parecía Bella.

Tenía una expresión completamente aterrada y maniática, contemplando como a la nada y mirándome como con hambre… un nuevo lobo se levantó tambaleándose y los demás empezaron a incorporarse. Bella temblaba y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Y los lobos iban a abalanzarse sobre ella. Disparé, pero no le di a uno… entonces ella, estuvo delante de mí con los ojos rojos como la sangre y levantó sus manos temblorosas, como si luchara terriblemente con algo y me empujó dentro de la patrulla, dejé caer el arma.

Un segundo después ella desapareció.

Y cuatro lobos la siguieron, en cambio Sam Ulley se materializó donde un segundo antes estuvo el lobo negro y el otro chico me empezó a llamar a mi lado, donde apareció no sé qué tan rápido…

- ¡Charlie! Charlie…

Pero era suficiente.

Ya era suficiente. Y me dejé caer en lo negro.

Y luego, escuché voces.

- Emily, tienes algo que puedas prestarle, tiene toda la ropa deshecha. – decía la voz de Leah, algo lejana.

- ¿Ropa? – escupió Sam - Bella Swan tiene que…

- Jake está hablando con ella.

- Nada de hablar, quiero que la…

- Nada de quiero, Sam. – Intervino Emily - No nos hizo nada, ni a mí ni a Charlie y el hueso de Seth ya está bien… Paul se recuperará del golpe en su boca y…

- ¿Qué parte de tu confirmación es un vampiro no…?

"¿Vampiro?"

- Entendí todo bien. Pero ella aún no ha mordido a nadie, y entró en nuestras tierras porque cree que la otra vampira tiene a su hija.

- Tenía los ojos rojos.

- La vampira dijo que los neófitos tenían los ojos rojos independientemente de lo que mataran… No me gusta más que a ti… Pero Jake no va a permitir que le hagamos nada y en realidad, me da lástima…

- Eso no cambia del hecho de que… ¿Emily?

- Dame un segundo, veré qué tengo.

Oí golpes en algún lugar cerca de mí, como si alguien subiera una escalera… De qué demonios estaban hablando… ahora todos estaban locos de remate y esos monstruos se comerían a mi hija… traté de moverme, pero me sentía como de plomo…

- ¿Cómo está? – inquirió Leah.

- Aún no despierta. ¿Y Bella? – respondió la voz de Billy.

- No nos podíamos acercar, y entonces Jake empezó a hablarle… Estaba tirada en el piso, encogida, llorando, nunca vi nada tan patético… pero ella parecía… torturada. Sólo abrió la boca para preguntar por Charlie y luego empezó a suplicar que le ayudáramos a encontrar a Annie, no dejaba de repetir que Victoria se la llevó después de que la mordió…

- Entonces sí es…

- Completamente, corrió casi cuarenta kilómetros en la media hora que la perseguimos, hasta nos perdió durante diez minutos… es demasiado rápida… Nada como lo que hubiéramos visto antes, ni siquiera la pelirroja esa…

- Pero…

- Parece como que se le va la chaveta, porque reaccionó después de que se comió un venado, se dejó ir para atrás llorando… Y tiene algo alrededor… Y apesta…

Una mano me acercó un olor fuerte… la aparté… era alcohol…

- ¡Charlie!

Me incorporé en el sillón de la casa y… me mareé, quería vomitar, pero ahora solo importaba una cosa.

- Bella…

- Ella no puede venir aquí ahora, Charlie. – dijo Leah suavemente, me recordó el tono de su madre cuando quería que descansara.

Claro, descansar… ¿Por qué Sam y Emily discutían?

- Por supuesto, protegernos… Y ahora quién va a protegerla a ella, y a esa niña… Para ser protectores hicieron un estupendo trabajo…

- No te permito…

- Claro que no, no te estaba pidiendo permiso… - gritaba Emily enfrente del tembloroso Sam, con su bebé en un brazo y una ropa en la otra mano. – Y hazme el favor y te controlas que ya bastante problemas tenemos como para que rompas algo.

- Emily…

- Nada, Sam. Suficiente.

- Emily, Bella ahora es peligrosa, pudo atacarte a ti o a Taylor, casi ataca a su propio padre… Los chupasangres no…

- Ahora no importa lo que ella sea, alguien tiene que explicarle lo que le pasa a su hija. ¿Has pensado que no pueda controlarse por exceso de emoción como ustedes? No, claro que no, como ahora todo lo ves en blanco y negro…

Cuando se dieron cuenta que todos los mirábamos Emily bajó el tono de voz y le tiró una camiseta enorme a Leah, que se desvaneció en el aire. Creí que me desmayaría de nuevo, esto no era real… no lo era… Estaba cada vez más perdido, y si nadie me explicaba ahora, iba a explotar.

- Ah, Charlie, veo que despertaste, espera… - le dio el bebé a Sam mientras iba hasta el gabinete de su cocina y servía algo de una cafetera que salió de dónde no pude seguir. Entonces se acercó a mí. – Tiene mucha azúcar, para que recuperes un poco…

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar… Dónde está Bella…

- ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Por qué ustedes sabían dónde...? ¿Qué es todo esa sarta de… idioteces…? Esas bestias…

Todos bajaron la mirada, excepto Emily que seguía sosteniendo el té para mí y me miraba como miraba a su bebé. Entonces entró otro muchacho.

- Sam, Jake dice que Bella está más tranquila. Que insiste en hablar contigo.

- ¿Salió de fase frente a ella?

- ¡Sam! – le reprendió Emily asustada de lo rápido que se levantó su marido.

- Como si Bella no nos hubiera visto entrar y salir de fase muchas veces… -repuso el chico incómodo.

- Eso la hace más peligrosa… Iré allá.

Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta principal, que estaba abierta sin que le importara a nadie.

- Sam, ¿piensas llevar a Taylor al bosque?

Se paró en seco y volvió a ver a su esposa, le tendió el bebé y ella le hizo un gesto exagerado, recordándole que tenía la taza en las manos, entonces Sam se quedó y tornó su mirada a Billy como dudando si darle a su hijo…

- Nada de ir allá, muchacho. Vas a traer a mi hija aquí y ahora. – me las arreglé para decir, con más debilidad de la que me hubiera gustado.

- Ella no está en condiciones de algo así ahora, y no voy a meterla de nuevo en nuestras tierras…

- Oh sí, claro que lo harás si esos bichos… – entonces mi cerebro procesó lo imposible. Sam se convertía en ese lobo… ¿"salió de fase"? – Vosotros sois esos bichos y… queréis matarla por lo que sea que le haya pasado… por…

- Ella ahora es una vampira, Charlie. Tenemos que proteger…

Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago… Eran demasiadas estupideces.

- Por supuesto, una vampira de la misma manera que ustedes se convierten en lobos, ¿crees que soy idiota? Porque no tiramos a tu hijo por un precipicio para ver cómo reaccionas, supongo que la pasarías bomba si llego a decirte que el chupacabras se lo llevó para su cena…

El sólo suspiró y finalmente puso a Taylor en el regazo de Billy, que parecía acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí, para mi sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Cuando me incorporé me mareé de nuevo y hubiera perdido el equilibrio si no fuera porque Sam se movió de la puerta a mi lado en un segundo y me atajo, Billy se movió en su silla de ruedas y me dolieron los dedos, debí pegarle con mi pierna mala… Estaba harto de ese maldito yeso…

- Ya vete… No sé porqué Bella está en el bosque, pero te juro que si le sucede algo…

- No puede sucederle ya nada peor, excepto morir… Y ella se lo buscó… Desde que se enredó con los Cullen…

- Y dale con los Cullen, cierto que Edward se portó como un patán, pero Carlisle es un tipo respetable, de lo que podría dudar es de monstruos como los que sois aquí y…

- Charlie… Sientáte. Te lo explicaremos todo y Sam traerá a Bella para que ella pueda decirnos lo que le pasó…

- No voy a hacer tal cosa. – rugió, aunque no fue tan amenazador.

- Por supuesto que lo harás. – Emily puso la taza de té muy rápido en la mesa y se irguió en toda a su altura, bastante enana al lado de Sam, levantando la barbilla para poder fulminar a su marido con la mirada. – Ahora, ve allá y no te alteres o te dejaré durmiendo en el sofá por el resto de tu vida.

El chico (ya me había olvidado de él) estuvo a punto de reírse cuando Sam lo fulminó con la mirada y salió, seguido de él. Emily retomó la taza y metió una cuchara y me ofreció una cucharada.

- Toma Charlie, por favor, tienes que recuperar un poco el color.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- Charlie… toma el té, te lo diré todo.

- Del té nada, me han estado viendo la cara…

- No, cálmate, es una historia larga.

- Cómo quieres que me calme si…

- Sam sólo está cumpliendo con su deber, pero mientras ella no muerda a nadie no tiene que pasar nada. Ahora cálmate.

Emily se sentó a mi lado y empezó a contarme leyendas quileutes sin sentido sobre los hombres de la tribu transformándose en enormes lobos para defender a la gente de los fríos o vampiros, y entonces desvarió y empezó a decir que los Cullen habían vivido antes en la Península Olympic y que hicieron un pacto de no ser delatados si no cazaban cerca de la reserva y si no mordían humanos… Los fríos de ojos dorados.

- Tratamos de advertirle a Bella que se alejara de ellos, hasta que ellos mismos se fueron y la dejaron atrás, no sabemos por qué. Ella jamás lo dijo.

- Y ahora sigue la parte donde me dices que Bella se convirtió en vampiro, ¿no? – Me empecé a reír como maniático, ninguno de los que alguna vez consideré mis amigos me detuvo, sólo me miraron como esperando que lo asimilara… - Emily, lo siento… yo no soy idiota y te juro si tu marido le hace algo lo arrestaré y me aseguraré que termine en un psiquiátrico… con todos los demás chicos… Bella, vampira… Fue demasiado lejos, los Cullen eran gente decente, jamás dieron problemas y con Bella todo fue bien hasta que… y ahora quieres culparlos cuando tienen más de tres años de no poner un pie en Forks… No, lo que le pasó a Bella es culpa de esa pandilla de chicos…

- No tenían ni idea, Charlie, - empezó Emily - cuando desapareció ellos empezaron a buscar creyendo lo que todo mundo…

- Hasta que la vampira del pelo de fuego apareció con Annie en brazos. Leah la recogió y la llevó al hospital, como sabes, pero Bella no estaba por ningún lado y el rastro de esa desgraciada es muy confuso por lo que no tenían ni idea…

- Se supone que hay tres patrullando las fronteras, no puedo imaginarme como llegó hasta aquí sin que la detectaran… Pero no me hizo nada... sólo está buscando a Annie, debe estar desesperada…

- Claro, sólo falta que digas… Ya te lo dije… - busqué mi arma por la habitación – No soy idiota y exijo que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando.

- Puedes creer que Sam se convierte en lobo, al parecer Charlie. ¿Por qué no puedes creer en los vampiros? Ellos no existirían si los vampiros tampoco.

Me quedé callado un momento y creía que me daría un nuevo ataque de risa, pero ahora sólo era mi cabeza. Me dolía como si quisiera estallar.

- Sólo hace falta que digas que Annie está así de enferma porque también es vampira. – Intenté levantarme, pero Emily me empujó. – No, ya fue suficiente… - Ahora busqué mis muletas… - ¿Dónde están mis muletas?

- Charlie…

- Mis muletas, ¡ahora!

Emily salió de la casa y regresó con mis muletas, me puse de pie y empecé a balancearme fuera, hacia mi auto… sentía que me llevaba el demonio, iría directo a la estación y trataría de obtener una autorización para… y entonces una pequeña comitiva entró en mi campo de visión, encabezada por dos lobos. Se acercaron un poco más y cerraron el paso de…

… Bella…

Jake y Leah estaban detrás de ella, como listos para agarrarla si hacía un movimiento en falso, luego Sam y otros chicos de la reserva. Ella se detuvo junto con todo el cortejo y cerró los ojos y desvió la cara. Tenía los puños cerrados y parecía estar sufriendo un dolor insoportable. No era posible… Simplemente era demasiado loco…

Quería ir… Aquellos enormes lobos… No importaba, si la lastimaban…

Entonces traté de conectar, parecía que había recordado de pronto algo importantísimo…

La expresión de Bella antes de que me desmayara…

-No… esto no puede estar pasando…

- ¿Charlie? – llamó Jake con cuidado. Bella estaba dejando escapar un ruidito y ella se hizo para atrás dentro de los brazos del quileute.

- ¿Bella? ¿Entonces… es cierto? ¿Tú…?

Ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, ni siquiera volvió la cara.

- ¿Por qué no intentas respirar, Bella? Si te descontrolas de nuevo…

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza antes de que Jake terminara de hablar. Ahora todo estaba mal… ¿Cómo era eso de que no respiraba?

- Bells…

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, pero ella seguía inmóvil y yo no sabía qué hacer con los lobos. Quería que se alejaran de ella.

- Está bien, Charlie, son Seth y Jared. No van a hacerte daño. Aunque por Bella, deberías quedarte un poco atrás…

La voz de Sam era envenenada, mientras otra lágrima, y aún en la oscuridad, la luz del corredor dejaba ver el surco de la lágrima en la cara de Bella.

- Bells, respira… por favor…

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Bella, no sé qué diablos estás haciendo, pero tranquilízate. Vas a estar bien, ahora Charlie necesita una explicación…

Pero ella no quería verme a la cara.

- Entonces es cierto…

Traté de procesarlo. Según Emily y Billy los muchachos de la reserva eran una nueva generación de licántropos que defendían a la reserva de vampiros. Vampiros como los Cullen. Y luego, por alguna razón que tenía que ver con ellos, Bella ahora era una vampira… Era demasiado loco, pero…

- ¿Tú sabías que los Cullen eran vampiros cuando empezaste a salir con Edward?

Ella nada más asintió, pero seguía con la cara vuelta. Mierda, se suponía que ella tenía que mentir… decir que todo esto era una pesadilla absurda y que estaba probablemente ahogada en algún río y mi cerebro…

- ¿Por qué no me das la cara? ¿Bella… por qué…?

Pero ella sólo seguía ahí parada y empecé a repasar su cara, sus facciones y a recordar a los Cullen, todos hermosos, jóvenes, de ojos dorados… Y ciertamente, Bella jamás se había visto más bella. Estaba completamente blanca, y en comparación con la piel de Jacob parecía fosforescente…

- Bella, - era Emiliy había aparecido de no sabía dónde.

- Emily, quédate con…

- Cállate, Sam. Bella… por favor, dinos qué te pasó. No te hemos hecho nada… Mira, Annie está en el hospital, tiene mucha fiebre, pero está bien y va a recuperarse pronto, la vampira que les hizo esto murió.

Entonces ella levantó la vista para contemplar a Emily y vi sus ojos de nuevo. Rojos, brillantes, aterradores.

Quise hacerme para atrás, entonces ella me vio y bajó la mirada. No, eso no era correcto.

- Supongo que… no tengo idea de qué sientes.

Entonces ella levantó la cara del suelo incrédula, pero su expresión se ensombreció, igual a aquellas tardes en el manicomio donde todos sabíamos que estaba pasándola pésimo, pero ella prefería disimular. Abrazarla era un error, era cuando ella ocupaba distracción, era en lo único que podía ayudarla.

- Encontramos tu Chevy deshecha en un precipicio. Sabes, siempre pensé que tenías algún problema serio con la mala suerte, pero tu vieja camioneta no tiene la culpa… Si querías desquitarte… Estaba… preocupado por ti. Y Annie también, no deja de llamarte. Quizás deberías… cuando descanses, digo…

- No es necesario.

Si no la hubiera visto mover la boca hubiera pensado que alguien más habló. Era una voz suave, hechizante, dulce y… La vi caer al suelo y fue una pequeña conmoción mientras Jake y Leah mantenían a Sam al margen junto con los lobos y los otros chicos que parecían leones en posición de ataque.

- Los vampiros… no pueden dormir… jamás… yo…

Me empecé a acercar despacio, exagerando los movimientos de los pasos.

- ¡No te acerques! – pero no le hice caso, sólo disminuí la velocidad. – Que no… papá… puedo lastimarte y…

- No lo has hecho. Y no quieres hacerlo. No lo harás… - dijo Jake, como arrastrando las palabras…

- No, papá… quédate ahí… yo…

Entonces volvió a contener el aliento e incluso se hizo para atrás.

- Bells, está bien, por favor, sólo no…

- Tú no entiendes… te lastimaría aunque no quisiera… esta tarde casi lo hago… yo… soy un monstruo…

- No.

Y clavó ese par de ojos sangrientos en los míos. Estaba aterrorizada.

- Porque no simplemente me explicas cómo…

- Yo soy… muy fuerte ahora… y tu corazón… oigo el de todos aquí… bombea sangre… y la quiero… de verdad la quiero…

Parecía a punto de retorcerse en el suelo como si de repente fuera una antorcha humana, pero en vez de eso se llevó las manos a la garganta como si quisiera ahorcarse, quise quitárselas, pero algo alrededor de ella me repelió. Frustrado, tiré las muletas y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella, con todos aquellos chicos alrededor de mí…

- ¿Te duele la garganta?

Sólo asintió.

- ¿Mucho?

Asintió de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- No quieres saberlo.

Genial, ¿qué seguía ahora…?

- Tendré que llamar a tu madre. Debe estar preocupadísima… Pero no pudo venir, cuando la localicé ya había vuelto a Jacksonville y no se siente muy bien que digamos y parece que tuvo un desmayo cuando terminó de hablar conmigo. Phil habló con Sue, dice que Renée está embarazada, ¿te imaginas?

Parecía no entenderlo, parpadeó muchas veces. Y entonces respiró un poco.

- No eres la única que pueda dar noticas difíciles de creer…

- ¿Tú no… - tuvo que respirar de nuevo – no me odias por querer…?

- Así que por eso te me acercaste en la tarde… Oye, sé que los padres debemos proveer a los hijos, esa sólo era una nueva versión… Supongo que si lo necesitas…

- No, yo…

Y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

- Aún sigo esperando que me expliques, no entiendo casi nada así que… todo esto de las leyendas me hace sentir como si fuera un turista distraído… Se supone que he vivido en Washington toda mi vida y resulta esto… Digamos que si sigues llorando no podrás contarme cómo demonios vienes a convertirte en algo que supuestamente no existe…

- Victoria me mordió…

- ¿Dónde?

Levantó el brazo y me enseñó su mano izquierda, pero no vi nada.

- No veo dónde…

La tomé sin pensar. Su mano estaba helada y ella la quitó muy rápido.

- Estás muy caliente yo…

- Está bien… ¿Quién es Victoria?

- Ella… era una rastreadora que conocí el día que fui a jugar baseball con los Cullen, su pareja… James… le gustaba mi sangre y… quería matarme por ella, por eso tuve que ir a Phoenix donde me engañó y los Cullen me salvaron… cuando estuve en el hospital… todas las heridas me las hizo James y… los Cullen tuvieron que matarlo… Entonces Victoria quería vengarse, pero no sabía dónde estaba Edward entonces decidió que yo era mejor… y los chicos siempre evitaron que llegara hasta mí, pero luego dejó de cazarme y no sabíamos que había vuelto… yo… soy tan torpe…

Cada palabra traía más horror, qué pasaba por la cabeza mi hija cuando se enredó en tantas cosas y luego siguió con ese chico por… casi siete meses más… Por Dios, cuando sonó mi celular. Era Sue. Diablos, me había olvidado por completo de eso.

- Charlie… tienes que venir… dicen que si Annie no mejora para mañana en la mañana la trasladaran al Hospiral pediátrico de Seattle… Charlie, la conectaron a un respirador, no está mejorando nada… ¿Ninguna noticia de Bella?

- Ella apareció… Sue… porqué jamás mencionaste que tus hijos se convertían… ella está bien, sólo que ahora es… fría…

No se oía nada por la línea, pero la conmoción de Bella fue suficiente, se puso de pie y su mirada no podía ser más torturada.

- Apenas pueda ir, llego. Di por ahí que encontramos a Bella, que está bien, pero que estaba agotada, si puedo la llevaré para allá.

Y corté.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no entendí nada, parecía que le vibraba la boca. Leah intervino.

- Bella, hablaste demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué tiene Annie?

- Cuando Victoria la trajo estaba muy fría, yo la llevé al hospital… No sería raro que se resfriara. – dijo Leah.

- Su cuadro se agravó. – Estaba hablando como policía, pero en este momento nada podría endulzar la oreja de Bella. – Y…

- La quieren llevar a Seattle y está conectada a un respirador, ¿por qué?

Ahora estaba agitada y los ojos le brillaron más, retrocedió un par de pasos. Se aferró a los bordes de la camisa…

- Contrólate Bella, puedes hacerlo… Piensa en Annie, es lo único que importa ahora. – intervino Emily suavemente.

Entonces tragó algo y volvió a hablar.

- Me necesita… yo creo… que sería mejor si… cazara… en un hospital hay mucha sangre y…

Cuando volví a encontrarla, estaba al lado de la patrulla. ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí?

- ¿Podrás controlarte? – le preguntó Sam en un tono neutro y desagradable.

- Puedes mandar a toda la manada a contenerme… Lo que quieras, pero Annie me necesita… y yo… tengo que hacerlo…

Las facciones de Sam se suavizaron y Emily llegó a su lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su marido.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella sólo asintió.

- Jake, Leah, Embry, vayan con ella. Seth, ve a Forks y quédate con tu madre, dile que Charlie irá en cuanto avise en la estación que Bella apareció.

Ellos sólo asintieron y un segundo después ya no estaban. Mientras recordé eso de golpe también. ¿Qué demonios diría?

- Si quieres puedo ir contigo. – Ofreció Sam. – Tienes que mentir convincentemente sin levantar cualquier sospecha sobre nosotros y sobre ella. Nadie puede saber que existimos. Con suerte nadie te pondrá atención, después de toda es víspera de año nuevo.

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre que diga?

- Lo del río… podría ser creíble. La arrastró hasta la desembocadura. Dices que la dejamos descansar y que no tenía mayores heridas, sólo hipotermia casi severa. Quizás podríamos esperar hasta muy tarde en la noche, ella podría fingir que se siente medio mal, pero que quiere estar con Annie. Nadie puede examinarla porque no podría explicar que no tiene pulso y en cuanto a lo policial, pues como finalmente tú recibes el informe final nadie tiene porqué volver a hablar de esto.

- ¡¿No tiene pulso?

- En términos prácticos, hay una razón por la que está tan fría. De seguro lo notaste.

Me estremecí.

- El único problema es lo de la chaqueta del niño, pero – hablaba más para sí mismo - No pueden vincularlos. Annie es niña y Bella sólo tuvo un accidente de tráfico… Las chaquetas aparecieron muy distanciadas, aunque no te puedo negar que Annie la tuvo puesta, pero estaba tan mojada…

- Annie no está ciega…

- No lo sabemos, pero apostaría a que sí. Si Victoria quería vengarse hizo el combo completo. Y apostaría mis manos a que esa maniática era la que estaba cegando los niños.

Y sentí una oleada de perfecta ira… ¿Cómo todo si ellos se convertían en lobos y…?

- Jake sugirió que fuera un vampiro, no creas que no lo consideramos – dijo como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento – pero siempre aparecían vivos, qué clase de vampiro normal no se bebe un niño…

- ¿Y Bella…?

- No voy a permitir que le haga daño a alguien.

- Por supuesto, y la matarás porque hiciste tan buen trabajo evitando que esa psicópata la atacara.

- Ella se metió con vampiros en primer lugar.

- Quizás no sabía lo que hacía.

- Le dieron advertencias, Billy le advirtió lo que hacía y Bella supo casi desde el principio que el niño Cullen y su familia no era normal y siguió ahí hasta que se fueron… Y nunca ha querido explicar porqué…

Estuve a punto de golpear a Sam, pero luego me calmé. Necesitaba un trago.

- Quizás ustedes tienen razón en que fallamos en protegerla, pudieron haberla querido de todas maneras si de verdad su olor les gustaba a los vampiros, pero… ¡Aghghgh!

Se alejó temblando.

- Vamos a tu casa Charlie y espérala ahí. Tiene que montar muy bien la pantomima… Déjalo, yo conduzco.

Estiró la mano y dejé caer las llaves en ella.

Bella POV

Jake, Leah y Embry me siguieron de cerca transformados en lobos, pero su sangre no me atraía, de hecho apestaba. Pero eso no importaba ahora, traté de encontrar el olor de algo comestible y Leah lo localizó primero. Venados. No importaba, lo que fuera. Mi garganta me estaba matando. Pero habían cosas más importantes. Charlie no me odiaba por intentar comérmelo, no es que no lo hubiera hecho, no tengo ni idea qué me impidió hacerlo, y horas después seguía preguntándomelo, mientras trataba de no sentir nada intenso… no podía descontrolarme.

La sangre de los venados parecía insulsa si recordaba las sangres humanas con las que me había topado últimamente, pero me la bebí como si fuera un manjar. No podía cometer ni un solo error, sobre todo cuando casi toda la manada parecía estar contando con no tener que matarme, excepto Sam, el único que parecía entender bien lo desesperada que me sentía. La única razón por la que no me bebí a su esposa era porque estaba pensando en encontrar a mi hija y luego mi padre estaba ahí cuando me atacaron los licántropos y casi no lo resisto.

Otra cosa en qué pensar, no pudieron ni tocarme. La boca de Paul pareció salirse de lugar… Traté de concentrarme, pero las memorias eran tan confusas, sólo sentí como si toda la sangre se fuera a mi piel y algo como elástico alrededor de mí y… Pensaría en eso luego.

- Estoy lista para ir a casa… Yo quisiera quitarme esta camiseta. No se ofendan, pero su olor ofende mi nariz.

Jacob pareció reírse y se puso en posición de ataque, ¿por qué? Entonces salió corriendo. Me estaba retando a una carrera, luego me le adelanté y me perdí, Leah salió detrás de mí en forma humana.

- No le des aires, sino no te dejará en paz. No supera que sea más rápida que él.

- Ah.

- Tu casa debe estar hacia el oeste, tienes buena orientación. Sólo sigue tu instinto.

Asentí y salí corriendo, escuché a Jacob corriendo delante de mí y apreté el paso. Eso no era tan malo, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta cómo a Edward ni siquiera le molestaba mirar el camino, sabía perfectamente por dónde ir y no estaba tropezando por el aire por primera vez en mi vida… Eso sí que era agradable, pero a qué costo.

Ahora, algo debía estar pasándome porque no me ardía el pecho y estaba pensando en Edward Cullen, vampiro de pelo cobrizo con donde de leer las mentes y que amé hasta con la última fibra de mi ser… pero él no me quiso.

Y el hueco volvió a aparecer. Ah, sí genial. Nada es completo, pero no importaba. Ahora no. Tenía que concentrarme, tenía que ver a Annie. Había demasiadas cosas pendientes de pensar.

"Sólo ahora no"

Me concentré en correr y ahí estuvo mi casa delante de mí. Y no parecía mi casa y me sentí invasora, se veía tan diferente, como si jamás la hubiera visto con claridad. La patrulla de Charlie estaba ahí y tuve miedo. Y si lo atacaba de nuevo…

- ¡Bella! – estaba jadeando, y su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Me sentía incómoda oyendo el corazón de todo mundo, era invasivo y me hacía la boca agua.

Bueno, al menos con Jake no sucedía eso… Olía como todo en la reserva, como la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Me aliviaba el aire más fresco de afuera de mi casa. Charlie debía estar en la cocina, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y lo oía como comiendo algo…

Era demasiado abrumador ver todo con tanta claridad, aunque estaba segura de que eran como las nueve de las noche, no era desagradable no sentirme cansada físicamente después de correr por medio estado de Washington, era definitivamente horrible oír el corazón de mi padre y querer cenar el líquido que este movía… Tenía que apresurarme, quería ver a Annie.

Caminé despacio hasta la puerta mientras Jake me aseguraba que lo haría bien, que subiera las escaleras y me cambiara.

- Eres muy sucia, sabes, te revolcaste a propósito para atrapar a ese venado.

Yo sólo bajé la vista. Me sentía avergonzada, apostaba mi computadora a que Jake, Leah y Embry quisieron vomitar cuando bebí del pobrecito animal, y traté de alejarme, pero estaban guindados de mí como garrapatas, traté de no ver su expresión pero mi visión periférica era más ancha y capté el arrugón de nariz de los tres, más la arcada de Embry.

Si eso no era ser un chupasangre… Había sido una idiota tantas veces de desear esto, era horrible. Además de todo, no tenía ningún caso.

Era una vampira y no estaba con Edward, y si Alice aún no había aparecido… Tampoco le había importado jamás, sólo su muñeca tamaño natural para vestir. Y si ellos venían, entonces estaba salvada, porque me sentía tan perdida… tan voluble… Y si le hacía daño a Charlie o a Annie… Ellos podrían ayudarme a controlarme y yo…

Jasper.

Jamás había pensado en él, pero ahora entendía. La quemadura de la sed era espantosa y vivir torturado por eso siempre, ¿qué pasaría cuando yo también fallara?, ¿cuando yo…?

No era opción. Supongo que eso era parte de la condenación, ser una adicta a lo prohibido que me rodearía por siempre.

Justo como una vez lo quise. Pero ahora no. Ahora lo devolvería, no tenía sentido ser vampira si él no estaba. Quizás estaría.

"No, Bella. No seas ilusa."

- ¡Charlie…! –llamé suavemente.

- Bella – se le aceleró el corazón, se levantó de la silla y casi corrió a la puerta. Su cara se descompuso cuando vio la camisa toda sucia y mi pelo revuelto.

- ¿Qué te…?

- Unos cuantos venados, esta mañana fue un oso enorme y…

Perdió el resto de su color y me sentí mal…

- Lo siento.

- No, es sólo que… el oso pudo dañarte…

- Lo intentó, pero sólo perdí la ropa yo… Tengo la piel dura. Después te lo muestro, quiero…

Subí a mi cuarto y fui impactada por un olor fuertísimo a Fresia, parecía como si toda la habitación estuviera impregnada de flores, pero era sólo mi habitación y sentí una punzada de dolor cuando entendí. Mi olor… era delicioso, incluso me hizo la boca agua, lo que fue muy idiota porque no me podía comer. Ya no tenía sangre… De todas maneras, si pudiera lavaría la ropa; pero ahora no había tiempo. Cogí lo que necesitaba y fui al baño, abrí la ducha y la dejé calentarse para quitarme la tierra de las plantas de los pies, metí los pies y se sintió muy bien, relajante, como un masaje.

Desnuda examiné mi cuerpo, duro como una piedra. Estaba más blanca que la pastilla de jabón y sentí como si me hubiera estremecido, yo en realidad… Traté de ignorarlo mientras notaba que no escuchaba bien la conversación del piso de abajo por el agua. No quería saber… Me lavé el pelo rápidamente y apesté a fresa, cogí mi ropa intoxicada de mi propio olor humano, era muy bueno… y… me dio una idea. Me vestí, en lo que me pareció un récord de tiempo y me metí en mi habitación y fue a mi clóset y saqué algo de ropa de Annie y me la puse directamente en la nariz, pero no respiré.

Olía endemoniadamente bien. Cogí un poco de aire y casi me sentí correr en dirección del corazón de mi padre, y de hecho reaccioné con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Respiré hondo"

En el olor de fresias había también otra cosa, uno más suave… como de manzana y vainilla… tenía un perfume así en casa… y me encantaba… lo había traído de viaje… Fui a mi maleta para corroborarlo, pero desistí al recordar que había escondido las fotos de Edward ahí. No quería verlo.

Cogió de nuevo la ropa de Annie y dejó que la garganta le ardiera, se tragó toda la saliva y siguió aspirando ese aroma, no, el perfume seguro estaba en Alaska, porque ese olor era delicioso. Pero no comestible.

Tendría que insensibilizarse. Entonces se le ocurrió alistar una pequeña maleta, pero no encontró el bolso de bebé, supuso que Sue ya tenía algo en el hospital, bajó las escaleras, Charlie se sobresaltó cuando la vio a su lado.

- Bella de dónde…

- Lo siento, es que, ¿sabes si Sue tiene… - concéntrate – ropa para Annie en el hospital?

- Creo que sí, no sé. Puedo llamarla, si quieres.

Asentí tratando de aspirar el aroma de Charlie. Eran diferentes, el de Charlie era diferente, me gustaba más el de Annie.

- Bella, tienes que saber algo antes de que llegues al hospital. Supuestamente los chicos te encontraron tirada en la desembocadura de uno de los ríos que llegan a las playas de La Push y… hasta hace unas horas estabas hipotérmica, gravemente hipotérmica…

- Tendrás que hacerte la débil. Puedes darle la mano a alguien, quien te toque se convencerá.

- Nadie ha podido tocarme.

- Intentálo ahora.

Vi a Jake como si se le hubiera ocurrido dispararse en la cabeza y me eché para atrás. Pero él se adelantó y me dijo que levantara la mano. Y no pudo siquiera acercar su mano. Eso no estaba bien, no era normal.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Me encogí de hombros, y sentí que se me contrajo el estómago y si nadie podía tocarme y… se daban cuenta que no era… normal… entonces… ¡Rayos! Puse la mano en la mesa y cogí un cuchillo que acerqué despacio y no logré acercar a más de medio centímetro de mi piel, sentí como algo pegajoso, pero no en el cuchillo... Mi piel… Pero yo podía tocarme las manos.

- Papá... tú me tocaste y…

Él lo intentó de nuevo, pero casi sale volando, Jake lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara con la mesa de la cocina y traté de recordarlo… Era muy idiota. Quería que esta pesadilla acabara, los vampiros podían ser tocados, no podía ser que yo me encerrara en mi mundo como si me diera miedo que mi padre me tocara…

Abrí mucho los ojos.

Eso era.

La afefobia, potenciada al máximo. Entonces puse mi mano en la mesa y traté de concentrarme en que era Charlie, recordé las pocas veces, durante mi estancia en el manicomio que me abrazó como si de verdad pudiera protegerme… Y él aún podía… hacía un rato…

No me despreciaba.

Me quería.

Y sentí algo caliente en mi pecho y todo a mi alrededor se sintió con más intensidad, me di cuenta que algo elástico había estado alrededor de mí… Y lo caliente también estaba en mi mano.

Abrí los ojos. Charlie sonreía nervioso y su corazón estaba inquieto.

- Estás muy fría. Como si acabaras de despertar de una hipotermia… Jake, puedes…

Repelí a Jake de nuevo, mientras me concentré y luego pudo tocarme. Eso era muy extraño, pero pensaría en eso después… En ese después tal vez moriría, pero no importaba.

- ¿Y Leah?

- Dice que tiene lentes de color, sabes los compramos para Halloween, cree que podrías usarlos para que te veas normal. Sería raro que entraras viendo a todo el mundo con los ojos como la sangre.

Sólo asentí.

Tenía los ojos del color de la sangre y aún así se estaban tomando demasiadas molestias, me separé de ellos, tratando de no pensar en el corazón de Charlie ni en su olor. Suerte que Jake apestaba, eso ayudaba un poco. Si pudiera bromear le diría lo mal que olía, pero… quería meterme debajo de algo y no salir jamás de la vergüenza.

Eso era tan fuera de contexto. En las novelas de horror no cabía más que el humor negro. Y conmigo podrían hacer bastante.

Ahora sí que estaba bien, supongo que físicamente había superado las barreras de mis posibilidades, ahora estaba muerta. Oí los pasos de Leah, creí que estaba cerca, pero en realidad tardó un par de minutos en llegar. Eso era demasiado… escalofriante.

- Tenía tres pares. Son verdes, pero rojo con verde hace café… espero… Quizás también podrías reforzarlos.

Asentí.

- No sé ponérmelos.

- Es fácil…

Y empezó a explicarme, mientras yo a medias contenía el aliento del olor de Leah que era incluso un poco más fuerte que el de los hombres. Cuando me los coloqué bien, quise ponerme un par encima pero no lo conseguí… Así que salimos así.

Jake y Leah se vistieron algo más normales y Jake se sentó a mi lado mientras Leah conducía, con mi padre en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje en patrulla hasta el hospital fue en silencio sepulcral, de no ser por el hecho que oía el corazón de mis amigos y el de mi padre. Les hubiera pedido que hablaran, pero en ese momento quizás me merecía el mayor sufrimiento posible.

Además, trataba de pensar que eso no me afectaba. No podía hacerlo en un lugar lleno de sangre y gente como un hospital. Y no podía perder la noción con Annie frente a mí, traté de recordar su delicioso olor y se me hizo la boca agua. No tardé en tragarme toda esa saliva inútil.

"Ella te necesita. No es momento de fallar, ya has estado lejos demasiado tiempo."

Con eso en mente dejé que Jake me cargara y pidió una silla de ruedas, bajé la vista mientras trataba de ignorar todos los latidos de corazón.

Pero me levanté de la silla demasiado rápido, cuando al final del pasillo un hombre rubio con bata de doctor estaba hablando con Sue.

Estaba salvada… eso era…

Creí que me desmadejaría allí mismo.

Era Carlisle, sólo podía ser él…

Entonces Sue me vio y se tapó la boca con las manos, con miedo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, en tanto el doctor se dio la vuelta y el hueco de mi pecho ardió y de nuevo quise morir.

No era Carlisle. Me dejé caer en la silla, tratando de no abalanzarme sobre el corazón de ese maldito imbécil rubio… Lo odiaba… ¿Por qué me engañaba? ¿Por qué tan cruel?

"Si no vivieras ilusionándote con lo imposible…"

Me abofeteé mentalmente mientras sentí cómo las manos de Jake me apretaban las manos. El doctor se me aproximó apresuradamente con su estetoscopio en alto listo para escuchar mi corazón. Tragué la saliva en seco y me esforcé por ver la cara de Annie en la de ese joven médico rubio, que no era Carlisle.

- No.

El médico se detuvo confundido.

- Quiero ver a mi hija.

- Señorita Swan, soy el Dr. Griffins. Ahora no es lo más conveniente, déjenos examinarla y tratarla…

- Ya dormí y comí lo suficiente. Además… - "Concétrate Bella." Era difícil, el olor a sangre me estaba abrumando, me pregunté cuando durarían Jake y Leah en reaccionar si mataba a todos a mi alrededor… Mi garganta me estaba quemando… ¡Demasiado! – Además… yo no soy la más importante… Mi padre me dijo que Annie está conectada a un respirador… ¿Por qué?

Entonces el médico empezó a echarse una sarta de palabras complicadas y médicas, discurso del cual sólo entendí la palabra neumonía… decidí tratar de prestar atención, porque ya había contado como quince latidos de corazón de aquel rubiecito…

"Odio los rubios"

- … no está reaccionando a los medicamentos, yo no creo en eso, pero parece que ella no quiere recuperarse… como si quisiera morir si usted no vuelve con ella.

No necesité saber nada más. Me levanté de la silla, pero entonces Charlie me pidió que me sentara de nuevo. Y le dijo al doctor que yo había advertido que no volvería a dormir ni hacer nada por mí misma hasta que no viera a mi hija. Me llevaron a su cuarto. Sue estaba inclinada sobre la camilla donde tenía el cuerpo de mi bebita en su pijama de franela con pies. Estaba dormida y el sonido del respirado se incrementaba en mis oídos, el pitido del aparato cardíaco sonaba con retraso respecto a su corazón que estaba lentísimo.

Sue contuvo el aliento cuando me vio.

Me esforcé en levantar despacio de la silla, aparentando debilidad, lo que se sintió muy tonto, pero el doctor Griffins me miraba muy extraño. Me di cuenta que no había respirado desde antes que abrieran la puerta. Tome aire superficialmente, y durante un segundo creí que moriría, me dio un escalofrío terrible.

- Señorita – logró tocarme la mano. – Está usted helada, necesita cuidados, probablemente aún no ha superado la hipotermia…

- No… yo – mi voz sonó muy ronca, me pregunté como la oía los demás – Estoy bien.

Me acerqué demasiado despacio mientras reprimía el impulso de abalanzarme sobre mi hija. Olía como el cielo… Y casi sentía que temblaba de no poder tomar lo que debía ser tan exquisito. Entonces erguí mi postura mientras me pateaba mentalmente, recordando la primera vez que me dijo mamá.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano. Estaba apenas un poco más caliente que la mía. Se sentía bien, pero aparte de eso sentí un gran alivio… La sed… como que pasó a segundo plano y entonces pude asimilar la visión de mi hijita, inconsciente, conectada a un respirador, con la cabecita de lado, con las mejillas con los surcos de un llanto reciente.

Entonces supe que invertiría el resto de mi eternidad en pagarle cada lágrima.

- Quizás un momento a solas.

Conseguí alzar la vista y me encontré con los ojos alarmados de Jake, pero yo solo asentí, mortalmente seria. El médico salió y todos los siguieron, dubitativos, demasiado despacio. Se quedaron justo fuera de la habitación.

Y mis ojos se empañaron cuando examiné más a fondo las vías, el respirador, cables y más cables, sueros...

- Aquí estoy, pequeña. Vine por ti. Como prometí.

Y no pude resistirlo más, caí de rodillas en el piso, sosteniendo su manita con demasiado cuidado, mientras sollozaba.

Eso sería todo por ahora, el capítulo 9 está sin final al momento de la publicación, no logro hacer una transición necesaria... pero estoy esforzándome por encontrar una solución. De nuevo, gracias por su tiempo. Para consultas, presionen el botón que dice "Review" disponible más abajo.

Contestación a un review anónimo

ClaraimsCullen: Por qué no tienes una cuenta de manera que pueda agradecerte adecuadamente la alegría de ser mi primer (no merecido) review en meses? Te agradezco los elogios, aunque no creo que los merezca. Gracias por leer.


	10. Capítulo 9: Montaña rusa

Terminé de escribir hace unos segundos. No quiero ni revisar… Tardaría… no sé…

La verdad, esto es demasiado emocional, el tiempo es demasiado psicológico y si no lo publico algo muy malo me sucederá. No puedo esperar para saber su opinión de este capítulo neurálgico, final de la primera parte de su "El chico de la nana" con el primer precedente que justifica el nombre del título. Por otro lado, no he empezado con el capítulo que sigue, así que sus especulaciones me ayudarían mucho. Cuando haya un adelanto, lo enviaré a quienes dejen un review y un destino donde recibir el merecido spoiler.

Gracias por su paciencia,

Casiopea

ADVERTENCIA: Angst extremo. Me disculpo si terminan llorando como yo.

Con ustedes, 25 páginas de Word desde mi alma para que lean, despedacen, interioricen (y, espero, disfruten):

**9**

**Montaña rusa**

No es buena señal empezar el año llorando, pero la verdad no supe que era el año nuevo hasta que el doctor entró al día siguiente a revisar a Annie y dijo "feliz año nu…" y contuvo el aliento sosteniéndome la mirada. No lo entendía, y luego, un segundo después conecté con el hecho de que debía ser primero de enero, y que había estado perdida, en total, cinco días, largos como la eternidad.

Fue toda una sorpresa para mí encontrar el cuarto demasiado luminoso, cuando levanté la vista de mis sollozos. Toda la noche llorando y ahora el doctor Griffins tenía el corazón a mil por hora, pero yo que me había incorporado, no sentía sed por eso y me sentí aliviada.

- Señorita Swan, sus ojos… ¿ha estado llorando toda la noche? Los tiene rojos…

Bajé la mirada rápidamente y me alejé un poco de Annie. Recogí mi bolso del suelo mientras la sed me martilleó la garganta a con una fuerza y velocidad de vértigo. Me metí al baño no sé que tan rápido y me dejé de caer tratando de pensar en algo más. Unos segundos antes, cerca de Annie había estado sin sed incluso frente al humano doctor Griffins, pero ahora ardía. Me incorporé como si estuviera sin aire, agitada y me encontré con mi pupilas rojas, brillando como un par de bombillos, tragué saliva y la garganta ardió el doble, pero me concentré en el hecho de que los lentes de contacto se había deshecho y que necesitaría otro par. Oí entrar otro corazón arrastrando un carrito y salí apenas para observar cómo le asignaban dos nuevas bolsas de suero a Annie. Charlie estaba dormido afuera, según sentí su olor con alguien muy cerca de él, cuyo corazón también estaba acompasado letárgicamente. Me imaginé que era Sue, entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y otro corazón entró apresuradamente en el cuarto. Era Jake con cara de no haber dormido, lo que a él sí debía de importarle.

- Van a cambiarle las vías, deberías salir. – dijo, demasiado bajo y rápido como para que la enfermera y el doctor siquiera se dieran cuenta.

Entonces Annie se despertó y empezó a llorar y quise despedazar su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos cuando la abracé y le sacaron la vía y una gota de sangre de olor intoxicante me nubló la razón, pero regresé rápido traída por la forma en cómo mi bebé se retorcía en mi abrazo y colocaba sus manos directo en mi piel helada. Se sentía tan caliente… y la sed desapareció, pero eso no era importante mientras su llanto subió a intensidad "a pleno pulmón". Estaba ronca y me llamaba…

"¿Por qué?"

Me quedé aferrándola, tratando de reconfortarla con mi voz, que ahora era tan dulce y cantarina… Ella empezó a calmarse un poco, aunque paralelamente mi sed parecía ganar terreno dentro de mi garganta, en medio de aquella saliva ácida, pero entonces puso sus manos en mi piel de nuevo, y empezó a retorcerse y llorar cada vez más mientras mi sed ralentizó, como anestesiada de manera fulminante. Para cuando la enfermera terminó su trabajo y aún media hora después, Annie no se calmaba, ahora ni hablándole, trataba de decirle que estaba ahí, que era su mamá… Y cuando lo mencioné enloqueció y creí que si seguía aferrándola la lastimaría… Cuando me alejé de ella la sed volvió con toda su intensidad y hubiera atacado al doctor Griffins si hubiera estado menos aterrada.

Annie no había logrado reconocerme.

Yo ya no era cálida y mi voz era muy diferente. Si en algún momento me hubiera reconocido por las facciones de la cara… Jamás tuvo necesidad.

Ella no había nacido ciega.

Estaba ciega por mi culpa, de manera inmediata, aunque eso fuera más bien artificio de Victoria y casi autoría intelectual de Edward.

Que me dejó sola.

Sin importarle…

Y la agonía de mi garganta se echó un pulso con el hueco de mi pecho. Ninguno estaba ganando, pero preferí darle prioridad a la sed.

Entraron más enfermeras mientras yo seguía ahí parada como idiota viendo toda esa escena de pesadilla… Mientras mi hija gritaba llamándome, parpadeando cada medio segundo. Necesitaron dos enfermeras para lograr ponerla quieta el tiempo suficiente para que el doctor Griffins la viera. Al doctor le llamó la atención su parpadeo insistente y cuando puso una linterna sobre los ojos de mi hija estos reflejaron algo blanco donde deberían estar sus pupilas, mientras ella empezó a gemir y tratar de cerrar los ojos con desesperación.

Yo ya no era cálida. Es más, mi hija me tenía miedo… Edward siempre lo dijo, todos los humanos sabían inconscientemente que los vampiros eran peligrosos, por eso se incomodaban. Pero a mi hija la atacó Victoria, se la llevó de mi lado…

Pánico era una descripción más adecuada.

Me alejé avergonzada hacia una esquina donde choqué con algo apestoso e hirviente.

En ese instante, Jake me tomó del brazo y empezó a dirigirme a algún lado. Cuando sentí el sol en la piel me asusté y regresé sobre mis últimos cinco pasos.

- ¡¿Estás loco o qué? – él me miraba como si acabara de regárseme encima algo radiactivo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu piel?

- Brilla, nada más. Por eso ellos no salían jamás cuando estaba soleado.

- No puedes entrar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque puedes atacar a alguien.

- No lo he hecho.

- Tienes que "alimentarte"

- Por si no lo notaste, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo…

- Ella parecía más bien asustada… Lo siento Bella, pero Sam…

- Si lo necesito voy… Estoy bien.

- No, y ella no estará mejor porque te quedes.

- No voy a irme. Ella me necesita.

- No te reconoció. Y no es como si fuera a verte…

Sólo di la vuelta y me metí de nuevo en el hospital. Me detuve frente a su habitación. Había una sala de espera afuera, donde Charlie seguía milagrosamente dormido con su yeso delante, leadeado. Sue debía estar en algún otro lado. Dentro del cuarto, mi hija seguía sollozando. Dos olores diferentes, pero no por eso más agradables se acercaron mientras yo perdí de nuevo los estribos y empecé a llorar.

Me di cuenta que estaba esperando un lo que fuera para que Annie no estuviera ciega, que estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada más que un resfriado fuerte. Sentía la garganta ardiendo pero eso no era nada comparado con que ahora Annie no podía soportar que la tocara, ya que ahora estaba tan fría y que tenía la piel como una piedra. Podría ser una, si ella lo necesitaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderla de su cuerpo. Al final del examen sedaron a mi bebita de nuevo, diciendo que estaba agotada, y yo volví a su lado. Al final de ese día, nos trasladaron a Seattle. Jake y Leah fueron conmigo sin cuestionárselo y, uno a cada lado de mí, me sostuvieron cuando frente a nosotros pasaron la camilla con un niño con la cabeza despedazada en un accidente de tráfico, pero ninguna dulzura podía quitar las toneladas de saliva ardiente que estaba tragando, que parecían llegar a mi estómago con una sensación como de agujero negro, mientras las horas se restregaban pegajosamente sobre mí y pasaban sin prisa llevándose mi cordura y la vitalidad de mi hija.

Nada podía apartar de mi mente las palabras del doctor Griffin antes de decidir trasladar a mi hija.

"Creíamos que era porque estaba muy asustada de no tenerla a usted, eso pasa, vi dos bebés dejarse morir sin que ningún esfuerzo los curara. Niños abandonados por sus madres y uno de ellos hasta adicto a la heroína... Pero ahora que usted está aquí y Annie sigue empeorando, hay que examinarla más a fondo para descartar enfermedades. No quiero asustarla, pero lo de los ojos es preocupante y podría asociarse a demasiadas cosas... Se comporta como si estuviera deshidratada severamente… pero no lo está, no tiene la presión baja y descartamos una diabetes... Luego tiene leucocoria y su retina está como muerta, además de que con cada hora parece costarle más respirar. Tantas cosas juntas, no tienen sentido para mí, todas me intrigan y no puedo recordar ningún padecimiento que las relacione todas, en Seattle podrán ayudarle mejor… Pero debería prepararse para lo peor."

Me vio como con reproche, pero cuando mi padre explicó que un gato salvaje había tratado de atacar mi camioneta y por eso me alejé dentro del bosque y luego de cómo ni siquiera yo recordaba cómo la saqué del río, que me arrastró a mí durante muchos kilómetros más… pareció suavizarse, debía pensar que yo era muy estúpida, pero cuando Annie pasó de simples dificultades para respirar, que podrían bien ser neumonía o asma, a algo indefinido de síntomas inconexos empecé a sentir un miedo indescriptible, que de alguna manera congeló algo mi sed; pero la sangre de aquel pobre chico accidentado…

Y cuando te dicen que debes prepararte…

Y sangre, sangre rodeándome con todo el castigo que me merecía. Qué podía significar mi garganta cuando Annie estaba conectada a toda clase de máquinas y ahora la estaban alimentando por sonda, qué era mi sed cuando mi maldita piel estaba tan fría que ella era incapaz de reconocerme.

La mañana siguiente me dijeron que creían que estaba ciega, le hicieron una resonancia magnética y confirmaron que el área de su cerebro que debía reaccionar a estímulos visuales sólo estaba funcionando con luz destellante, lo que inmediatamente provocaba casi un ataque de pánico en Annie. En general, ella no seguía luces, parpadeaba a intervalos largos ahora y empezaron a hablar de una embolia de la retina cuando determinaron que el tejido en sí estaba muerto. La neumonía pasó a segundo plano cuando un oftamólogo empezó, claro lejos de mí, con su sarta de términos técnicos en referencia a una tal doctora King de un hospital en Glasgow, Escocia, y a hablar de la prematuridad de Annie y de negligencia en la detección de "retinopatía retrocristalina" en relación con que mi hija fuera prematura… consideraron optar por daño cerebral por falta de oxígeno de cuando supuestamente nos arrastró el río… Y Jake me pisó muy fuerte cuando quise abrir mi bocota para decir lo que sabía. No me importaba, pero debían encontrar una cura… Pero Jake me arrastró fuera antes de que fuera a intervenir en la conversación de los cuatro doctores que estaban relacionados con el caso de mi hija.

- Lo único que conseguirás es que te envíen a un psiquiátrico y ahí menos que te reconocerá Annie.

Y así pasaron los días, que ahora eran una interminable pesadilla de la que yo cada vez estaba más aturdida (como si eso fuera posible para un vampiro), cada vez los doctores tenían menos esperanzas mientras mi hija parecía estar en un limbo indeciso sobre existir o terminar de morir. Y mi sed mataba cada día más, pero quería morir de sed (si fuera posible por algún milagro), lo que fuera, para traer a mi hija de vuelta… Para colmo las enfermeras parecían preocuparse porque no me veían dormir y cada segundo creía que me derrumbaría… como una estatua de arena.

Pero debía ser fuerte.

Entonces una enfermera me ofreció un somnífero y si Leah no hubiera estado a mi lado hubiera podido matar a ese palillo de dientes con ojos, despedazarle el cuello insulso a esa estúpida enfermera. Aunque fuera humana, no podría dormir. No con mi hija así.

Y entonces Leah me jaló con tanta fuerza que la silla en la que caí se abrió, a fin de cuentas era plástica, pero eso armó mucho más revuelo, de todo caso ese segundo después pasé de la furia a estar completamente avergonzada. Horas más tardes la pobre y flaca enfermera le comentaba a su compañera que yo la miré de una manera espantosa y que esperaba que mi hija se recuperara para que me fuera. Su tono delataba que en el fondo me compadecía, pero también le di mucho miedo. Leah no quiso hablarme durante horas y no fue hasta dos días después cuando se apareció de nuevo por el hospital que me preguntó si era o estúpida o qué y me echó un gran sermón, en voz demasiado rápida y baja, de que Sam me advertía que no debía descubrirme ni nada por el estilo. Nuevamente, como cada día, me pidió que saliera del hospital. Incluso sugirió buscar perros callejeros, no alejarnos demasiado, pero la respuesta era igual que la del hospital en Forks.

Tenía horas sin respirar, además era un momento de bajada completa y tenía rato de estar llorando lastimosamente. En el fondo, Leah no es una mala persona, pero era tan directa como morena así que simplemente me soltó todo lo que pensaba antes de ponerme un poco de atención y notar que no respiraba. No que eso me ayudara mucho, en realidad bien podía haber estado llorando de dolor físico.

Pero me lo merecía.

Y en parte no porque todo eso que estaba pasando era culpa de Victoria. Psicópata, maldita e infeliz Victoria. Me vio sufrir, ella lo quería, pero no le parecía suficiente… Ya eran años que parecía haber alguien en el alto mando cósmico que parecía que yo no había sufrido lo suficiente. Primero Edward, luego el ataque, luego Annie iluminando mi vida. Ahora Victoria. Todo lo que tenía bueno en la vida tenía que ser opacado por algo mil veces peor. Porque yo no había sufrido lo suficiente…

Quizás porque no escarmentaba ni aprendía de lo que me había pasado.

Las palabras de Reneé sobre el día que fuimos de compras a Port Los Angeles me atormentaban, así como los pequeños retazos de la exasperante y críptica conversación, más bien, monólogo de Victoria antes de…

Leah apareció con dos enormes pedazos de repostería, pero olían como a una casa empolvada, me ayudó a disimular que comía enfrente de la enfermera flaca de manera un poco teatral pero me dijo, en un tono parecido al de Jake, que no me lo metiera en la boca o la envenenaría. El caso es que era demasiado estúpido aparentar comer, y como nadie más hizo lo que Leah desde ese día la enfermera flaca pareció olvidarse de su miedo mientras comentaba con su jefa como yo podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Y no se lo negaba.

Había aprendido a cambiarme los lentes de contacto religiosamente cada cuarenta y tres minutos, lo que me hacía gastar treinta tres pares diarios de lentes mientras me vi demacrada y pálida, al cuarto día de estar encerrada en ese hospital cuando fui a lavarme la cara al baño en compañía de Sue, que pasaba conmigo unas horas al día antes de que Charlie llegara. Ambos se quedaban hasta las diez de la noche y luego se iban juntos a un cuarto de motel que estaba cerca donde se hospedaban los dos lobos de intercambio que se sustituían a los que se quedaban conmigo. Ella aparecía quizás en la tarde, pero en ese desorden de ese día inacabable que ya iba por su quinto día de duración, donde cada quién iba y bien podía estar a mi lado que cada vez lo notaba menos, el único tiempo se marcaba cada cuarenta y tres minutos y me di cuenta que era así porque el ritual se volvió obsesivo, no porque de verdad viera la hora. De la misma manera caminaba por el hospital sin percatarme de los interminables pasillos blancos, del movimiento y lloraba casi todo el tiempo, lo que llamaba la atención de los licántropos, pero ya no me decían mucho.

- Pareces la estatua de una fuente, Bella. – comentó mi padre, cuando llegó aquella tarde con Sue.

No contesté, era el entre cambio de lentes donde estaba enfadada con todo, y al segundo siguiente empezaba a llorar, lo que podía durar horas, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi cara y me quedaba quieta como una estatua. De hecho fue así como me encontró. Se sentó a mi lado. Empecé a escuchar los latidos de corazón, pero eso no sonaba atractivo, de hecho quería como vomitar sobre mí misma por eso.

Sangre.

Sólo podía beber sangre para mantener mi vida.

Me imaginaba como la carne de mi garganta debía estar hecha jirones, y hasta verde, aunque ya había examinado mi saliva que era igual de transparente que antes, quizás levemente más viscosa y eso era todo.

Pero me merecía todo ese dolor y casi ni me molestaba.

Qué clase de vida era aquella, con Annie muriendo en frente de mí sin poder hacer nada. Vi a Sue, con mi visión periférico susurrarle a Charlie palabras de ánimo y decirle que iría a la cafetería. Mi padre pareció como encogerse de miedo e incomodidad y se sentó a mi lado largo rato, inquieto. Carraspeaba de vez en cuando, como preparándose para decirme algo, pero en realidad no me importaba la gran cosa. Saqué otro par de lentes de mi bolsillo y me los puse, y pude ver al vacío con tranquilidad. Bajé la vista y Charlie se revolvía las manos. Finalmente tomó aire…

- Me dejaron verla.

Alcé la vista. De hecho, tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que estaba de pie atravesando a mi padre una mirada enfurecida. Hacía ocho pares de lentes de contacto que me habían dejado verla y me moría por hacerlo, cada minuto podía ser el último ahora, pero los doctores creían que mi presencia la extenuaba, y de hecho, no entendían porqué lloraba conmigo cerca, porqué continuaba llamándome. Eso claro, hasta que dejó de hacerlo, por la debilidad. Y aún así, yo distinguía su vocecita, su dulce, tierna e infantil voz ahogada por la ronquera y la sequedad de la extraña sed que tenía y que no entendían por qué…

Era como si compartiera mi sufrimiento.

Y quisiera morir igual que yo.

No que la culpara. Hasta en eso le había fallado, le había enseñado a sufrir como una romántica idiota, morir en un torbellino de pasión sin considerar el dolor de quienes, inexplicablemente, continuaban queriéndome.

- Bella, por favor… no me mires así… Me asustas en serio.

Suavicé mi expresión y le pregunté si podía sentarme a su lado. Él sonrió y hasta me colocó su chaqueta. El pasillo estaba saturado de su esencia, la de esa enfermera que había entrado en el cambio de turno de las tres de la mañana y la del conserje que estaba limpiando a esa hora de la tarde.

Mi garganta me quemaba, carraspeé un poco, recordándome lo mucho que me merecía ese sufrimiento. Era una cobarde, me había metido en la sombra a sufrir mi gran tragedia griega, como si el destino o los dioses griegos se hubieran ensañado conmigo y me hubieran hecho víctima de sus artimañas, de manera inevitable. Y con cada nueva estocada simplemente bajaba más la cabeza y deseaba morir con más ganas, como ahora. Como Annie.

- Tus ojos se ven un poco rojos, deberías ir a cambiártelos. Se deshacen como agua. – Me comentó suavemente.

Solo asentí.

- Los doctores dicen que no creen que resista mucho más, Bella… Yo quiero que sepas… que – le estaba costando un gran trabajo, pero cualquier sentimiento ajeno era tan… insignificante. El mundo simplemente se me estaba derrumbando encima - … lo que quiero decir es... que…

Ni siquiera levanté la vista.

- … no podría soportar si intentaras hacer algo como lo que pasó después de lo de Jacksonville. Sólo trata de imaginar… ahora que sabes lo que se siente querer a un hijo… y no tienes que repetirlo para que entienda que te duele de verdad.

Ahora sí, tenía toda mi atención, mientras uno de los doctores se acercaba a la estación de enfermeras al inicio del pasillo.

- … Siempre he querido saber si hubiera podido evitarte todo este sufrimiento… yo me siento tan culpable… si no hubiera dejado entrar a ese chico… si tan sólo…

- Nada fue tu culpa, Charlie. – le dije, seriamente. Tratando de que se callara, parecía que estaba recitando sus palabras… – Papá… yo…

- No, Bella. Te ves peor que cuando se fue. No es sólo que estás pálida y que tengas los ojos completamente rojos de llorar y por… lo que eres ahora… Es que parece que perdiste la voluntad de vivir. Como Annie, y quisiera poder hacer algo.

- Ya somos dos…

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio mientras el hospital seguía su ajetreo y por primera vez en ese mar de cambios de lentes de contacto me sentí extraña, como si estuviera medio despertando de un sueño. Sangre y más sangre, pero nada cambiaba. Sue llegó y volvió a irse diciendo que volvería mañana porque iría a casa a ver qué era de ella. Él se levantó y revolvió su café hasta que se enfrió por completo y se fue a comprar otro. Yo sólo me coloqué los lentes de color en medio del pasillo y me pregunté cuan entumida estaría si fuera humana.

- Quizás te haga bien hablar con Susan.

- No puedo. No podré volver a la terapia, así que supongo que sólo desaparecer será mejor.

Eso lo había pensado sólo superficialmente hacía unos veinticuatro cambios de lentes, no sabía cómo lo estaba soportando, porque la garganta me estaba matando, pero quizás lo lograba por el estrés, y además estar con Annie hacía que hasta lo olvidara. Pasaba más tiempo en el pasillo que en otro lado, pero no importaba, de todas formas seguía siendo un dolor agónico que no pasaría más que por Annie, ya podía llevarme a mí el mismo diablo sin Susan, pero no arriesgaría a esa mujer a la quien, después de todo, me había negado a escuchar durante el último año y medio y que en el fondo era divertida, compasiva y endemoniadamente buena en su trabajo. Yo era una estúpida y lo que fuera, pero tenía la corazonada de que sin este estrés no lo resistiría. Ya habían suficientes involucrados y no iba a arriesgarla, si es que Annie sobrevivía, porque de eso dependía mi existencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo fue más doloroso que el agujero de mi pecho, y probablemente yo estaría completamente agarrotada de ser humana, pero por el momento sólo estaba mi garganta secándose cada vez más y en general mi entendimiento. La única cosa que podía soñar era ver a Annie reaccionar de alguna forma, sobreponerse. Todo lo demás se limitaba a calcular como no debía sobrevivir si ella tampoco lo hacía.

"Terminar de morir, nada más."

- No te la puedes comer por teléfono. – Porfiaba mi padre a mi lado, trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

- No quiero seguir dependiendo de su apoyo.

- Por supuesto, de la misma manera en cómo antes no querías depender de los antidepresivos. Bella, te estás cargando demasiado.

- Me lo merezco. Finalmente encontré la medida de todo lo que…

- No hija. —Me cortó enojado y tomó mi barbilla, demasiado lento y precavido, para levantar mi mirada. - Tú te mereces ser feliz. Después de todo y a pesar de todo. Sé que lo intentas… pero…

- Sin Annie no… - me estremecí, no podía pensar en que no existiera más. – No habrá nada más.

Charlie me miró con alarma, mi voz fue horrorosamente inexpresiva, como si estuviera contándole un hecho obvio.

- ¿Cómo muere un…?

- Se mutila y se quema los restos.

Sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo.

- Los lobos tendrían que hacerlo si mordiera a alguien…

- Pero no lo harás…. – repuso horrorizado.

No contesté.

- Bella… tú… - revolvió su café con el palito de plástico durante un minuto entero, como dudando, pero casi ni le prestaba atención - ¿Por qué seguiste con ese chico cuando descubriste que…?

- Porque soy estúpida. – De hecho era así. La oveja estúpida…

- Bella… y él se fue por…

- Por que el día de mi cumpleaños, en mi fiesta, me corté con el papel de regalo mientras abría un obsequio y entonces Edward decidió que ya no quería seguir con la charada.

- ¿Charada?

- Jasper intentó atacarme. No tienes idea lo que duele la garganta con sangre fresca y no sé… los Cullen tienen mucha práctica, sobre todo Carlisle, pero… Jasper no tanto y se enloqueció por unos segundos.

- Pero… - el rostro de Charlie era confundido, sabía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no alarmarse ni mostrar nada negativo hacia mi condición vampírica, pero la verdad es que eso también le estaba costando. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y las muletas le daban peor aspecto...

- Edward dijo que yo no pertenecía a su mundo… Quizás me estaba haciendo un favor y… ya no me importa. Él no me quería, no podía mentirme por siempre.

Ahora Charlie no respondió. De hecho me sorprendió notar que no sólo Sue se había hecho a un lado, sino que estábamos solos sin ningún lobo cerca, pero me valía donde estaban, además, le debía esa conversación a Charlie. Y no necesitaba su olor picándome la nariz, ni preocuparme de lo que pudieran escuchar como a cien metros de distancia, justo cuando en tres días me había estado poniendo cada vez más susceptible a cualquier cosa que no fuera la sed. Mi furia tornaba en lágrimas desconsoladas, pero la sed era constante, al lado de la angustia por mi hija.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Tuve que respirar para contener el llanto ahogado y tuve que apretarme la garganta como si me la quisiera arrancar, y cruzar mis pies mientras creí que me estaba quebrando los meñiscos de las rodillas por reprimir una posición de salto sobre Charlie… y su corazón y la vena saltando en su cuello…

¿Por qué a mí me pasaban esas cosas? ¿Qué demonios estaba pagando? Arriesgaba cándidamente lo mejor de mí, mi corazón con Edward para recoger las partículas microscópicas en que se convirtió cuando me lo rompió, luego apostaba todo mi futuro por Annie, para ahora y por el maldito capricho de Victoria estarme quedando sin ella con una eternidad vacía por delante. Y encima los lobos la habían matado por mí cuando la gran estúpida pareció querer suicidarse cuando no huyó cuando los vio… Aunque era probable que sólo fuera un error de cálculo, desgraciadamente me enfurecía imaginar cómo no pudo haber sufrido lo suficiente, como se salvó por los pelos que simplemente yo no la matara y no es que eso hubiera sido suficiente…

"_Verás, por más que te hubiera torturado hubiera terminado acabando en algún momento. Llegó a la conclusión de que no era suficiente…"_

Si, probablemente ni siquiera una eternidad soportando una tortura como Perseo o algo así sería suficiente, alguien tendría que no sé, además del hígado podría también arrancarle la piel pedacito por pedacito y bañarte en ácido… y que luego crezca de nuevo y… quizás un montón de hormigas rojas y enormes…

- ¿Bella?

Parpadeé y vi a Charlie observándome asustado.

- Pareces como a punto de matar. – repuso nervioso.

Sacudí la cabeza, debía pensar en eso en otro momento, me tragué la ponzoña en mi saliva y dejé mis manos en los ojos un rato. Los lentes se deshicieron, pero mi bolso estaba en el otro asiento y no me sentía capaz de moverme sin atacar a alguien. Necesitaba distracción…

- ¿Por qué no estás haciendo más preguntas?

- Me pregunto si te cuesta hablar.

- No… yo te debo las respuestas de todas las preguntas y…

- Te distrae.

Él estaba sonriendo distraído, mientras se frotaba las manos. Tenía muchas ojeras, la piel marchita y los hombros caídos, se veía hasta más delgado. Y sin embargo estaba ahí. Él miraba al otro lado mientras yo tenía la mirada directamente en su cara, contando sus pestañas…

No me merecía nada de lo bueno en esta vida...

Por supuesto que no. Mi padre había dejado su trabajo de lado durante meses para ir hasta Florida a distraerme cuando nadie lo lograba. Estuvo ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí y yo lo hice sufrir de manera intolerable por mí, de preocupación y angustia, con Edward, con el ataque… más recientemente con mi desaparición… Y aún así él seguía aquí, distrayéndome justo cuando yo le había confesado directamente que si Annie moría dejaría a mis amigos cargar mi muerte en sus conciencias…

No es que no pensara en el agujero insoportable de mi pecho, pero entre la angustia y la sed no podía pensar en mucho más. Estaba terriblemente incómoda con la quemazón de mi garganta, de hecho me la imaginaba un poco carbonizada, cuando no la sentía hecha jirones de carne… Ahora era tan grande, sobre todo desde que confundí al doctor Griffins con Carlisle, y los Cullen que seguían sin venir mientras…

- Señorita Swan. – llamó una enfermera con voz chillona, que ella estaba tratando en vano de suavizar. Levanté la vista, me puse de pie de un salto. – ¿Le gustaría ver a su hija?

Casi llego al final del pasillo en un segundo, pero la enfermera caminaba tan exasperantemente despacio, entonces pensé que si me la bebía podía aliviar mi garganta y no tendría que…

"!BELLA!"

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé que la enfermera me guiara a ponerme la mascarilla y una bata. Estaba probando agentes infecciosos y no querían que nada externo se pusiera en contacto. Ya estaba muy débil.

Vi la fecha en el monitor cardíaco. "6 de enero de 2008". Como si eso tuviera algo que ver. Sólo que llevaba cinco días metida en ese infierno blanco…

No necesitaba el monitor para escuchar el latido de mi hija como obligado, no había dado dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando ya estaba un poco agitado, como si tuviera miedo y nada me hacía sentir más monstruosa que eso. Si Annie no podía verme entonces cómo iba a saber que era yo, aunque sabía que con cualquier humano no se atemorizaba de manera tan clara, lo que me llevaba a pensar que de alguna manera ella lo sabía, y la asustaba.

No quise acercarme mucho, no quería que se cansara… pero…

- Annie… Vine a verte… yo no sé si puedas oírme, pero… no quisiera que estés asustada, sabes que soy tu mamá. Nunca te haría daño.

Pero entonces empezó a despertarse y salí, un segundo después empezó a llorar y no pude evitarlo, un cuarto de segundo después estaba a su lado, y me hicieron salir cuando le empezó la taquicardia. Me alejé hasta el límite de donde podía escuchar lo que hacía en el cuarto. La sedaron de nuevo…

"Bien hecho. Excelente, eso es lo que el amor hace exactamente, matar."

- ¿Bella…?

No quería hablar, así que salí corriendo, como desvaneciéndome en el aire, y cuando paré estaba detrás del hospital en un parquecito donde paseaban a los niños que estaban lo suficientemente bien como para salir un poco, estuve allí, oculta e inmóvil hasta que salió el sol; a pesar de que pasaron delante de mí otro pequeño cubierto de sangre e hicieron un par de cirugías en el tercer piso del hospital. Annie no se movió en toda la noche y yo casi no podía pensar…

- Bella.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero no me moví, sólo era Jake, me encontraría por mi olor… ¿Qué podía decirme mi amigo quileute que me sirviera de consuelo cuando mi hija estaba…? Ella no… Y si ya había… y si por eso había dejado de moverse…

- Hey, ¿qué haces ahí arriba?

Me dejé caer y algo en mi expresión hizo que Jake se me acercara y me mirara como con ternura.

- Ella está igual, no te preocupes.

Me relajé y le di la espalda. El minúsculo alivio fue demasiado y mis rodillas parecieron deshacerse. Me sentí de arena de nuevo, como a punto de derrumbarme.

-¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien.

Me habló en el segundo que empezaba a enojarme de nuevo, traté de controlarme, pero algo en mi alma se alzaba como un antiácido efervescente.

- Leah acaba de llegar. Me dijo que te diera esto.

Vi que me extendía un termo plateado y quise zafárselo de la mano por imbécil. Como si yo pudiera beber cualquier estupidez que tuviera la estúpida idea de enviarme de…

Se estaba burlando de mí.

El retrocedió y bajó la mirada y lo destapó y olió como agrio, quise vomitar… pero por otro lado, mi estómago se encogió de anhelo…

- A Leah se le ocurrió que quizás…

Y entonces lo soltó y yo me abalancé sobre el termo y no sólo lo atrapé sino que lo llevé directo a mi boca y vacié su contenido sobre mi garganta. Un instante después quería vomitarlo, y mi estómago se contrajo… pero mi garganta se sintió como carne unida por primera vez desde que…

- ¿Funciona?

Le metí un dedo y saqué un líquido con pequeñas partículas como si fuera leche con nata… pero este líquido era rojo y olía a…

- Sangre de oso. Fue lo primero que se encontró, pero dijo que si servía podríamos traerte más.

Alcé la vista.

- ¿Oso?

- Mató un par de cosas antes de lograr exprimir, y de hecho no sacó mucho… pero…

Sentía como si hubiese comido polvo.

- ¿Funcionó? – dijo la voz de Leah a unos cinco metros de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo diablos…?

- Estuve buscando en Internet… ¿Se coaguló? Yo la vi líquida, pero… tú eres la que sabe…

- ¿Qué…?

- Citrato de sodio, disponible en farmacias… Lo venden por la libre y lo usaban, básicamente, para conservar la sangre donada… Se me ocurrió que quizás…

Me quedé contemplando el termo. Sabía asqueroso, pero me hacía sentir menos sedienta, era casi lo suficientemente refrescante para sentirme un poco mejor. No tenía sentido.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Sabe asqueroso, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Calma un poco la sed.

Leah sonrió compasivamente y me retiró los dedos del termo, que quedaron marcados en el metal delgado con que lo cubrían. Prometió volver al anochecer con más y salió corriendo. Yo me sentí débil en cambio, pero al menos el dolor de la garganta era un par de grados por debajo del calor infierno que tenía tantos cambios y cambios de lentes torturándome, entonces me pregunté cómo había resistido tanto tiempo ese dolor.

- Vamos, entra en el hospital, pronosticaron soleado para hoy.

Jake casi me cargó, estaba recostada contra él cuando finalmente llegamos al pasillo donde tenían a Annie, donde había dos parejas acompañadas de un muchacho y una muchacha.

Contuve la respiración y tomé aire a través de la chaqueta apestosa de Jake, mientras escuchaba al oftamólogo, el Dr. Terrison, recordé de pronto… Desgraciada mente vampírica, porqué tenía que estar recordando datos inútiles en momento cruciales…

- Sea lo que sea el veneno que utilizó el atacante era muy específico y simplemente quemó la cornea y en general inutilizó completamente la retina, obstruyendo de manera irremediable la irrigación de la retina, pero no dañó nada más, la resonancia nos indica que los circuitos cerebrales funcionan correctamente por la respuesta a la luz fuerte… Sin embargo cualquier fotosensibilidad restante está muerta. El ojo está como muerto, no produce conos (que son los que procesan los colores, por así decirlo) y la mácula está como cristalizada…

- Dr. Teddiston, la Dra. Millton sugirió…

- Sí, un transplante de cornea y de retina, ya lo sé, pero eso ya lo intentaron con un niño atacado por el mismo psicópata hace un año en Alaska y el cuerpo del niño rechazó violentamente el transplante. – El hombre se quitó sus enormes anteojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz – No es mi intención ser cruel, señores Iraldi, pero ese niño es uno de los cinco casos registrados en Alaska, eso sin contar el que nunca apareció, con él intentaron un transplante y destruyeron casi siete instrumentos especializados porque la cornea estaba demasiado dura. Cuando finalmente lograron realizar el procedimiento el niño desarrolló un cuadro alérgico demasiado extraño que provocó que se le cerraran las vías respirtorias y luego empezó a gritar por tres días hasta que finalmente murió de un paro cardíaco. Sea lo que sea que usó el infeliz que le hizo esto a su hijo no tiene remedio y, para ser completamente francos, no soy yo el médico que se atreverá a intervenir los ojos de Frankie por cualquier posibilidad mínima de recuperación, negada por el caso anterior… Lo siento. Por otro lado, sería importante que valoraran la opción psiquiátrica, la Doctora Fellim es excelente y está a su disposición.

La señora Iraldi se dejó caer en una silla llorando mientras yo me sentía petrificada, mientras tanto el señor Iraldi le pegó un puñetazo a la pared y luego empezó a discutir con el hombre de la otra pareja, mientras la mujer consolaba a la mamá de Frankie.

- Frankie no está loco… - Era Lauren, hablando con una conmoción en la voz que me hubiera hecho dudar que era ella. Además de que ahora la oía con toda claridad, era un tono casi compasivo que me extrañó.

- No, claro que no, Lauren – exclamó el señor Iraldi. – A mi hijo lo atacó un psicópata que sigue suelto por ahí por la incompetencia de los policías.

Yo y Jake estábamos conteniendo el aliento, yo literalmente, mi amigo respiraba una o dos veces por minuto apenas…

- Señor Iraldi, comprendo que siento que es una completa injusticia, soy de los primeros en desear poder algo no sólo por Frankie sino por todos los niños cegados, pero la ciencia no está aportando soluciones para un corto plazo, quizás en unos años…

- Y mientras tanto qué, mi hijo se quedará así, sin hablar, sin caminar… Tuvimos que ponerle pañal de nuevo… Tiene tres años Dr. Teddison.

- No pueden tomarse esto como el fin del mundo. Hay muchos niños que nacen ciegos y aprenden a hacerlo todo, sólo hay que saber enseñarles…

- Ni mi esposa ni yo tendríamos que saber enseñarle si ese psicópata…

- Pero eso no le va a devolver la vista a Frankie. – dijo el doctor Teddiston, alzando la voz. Ese pobre hombre debía tener una paciencia de santo. - Hay muchas personas así, y hoy en día hay muchas ayudas y sistemas para asegurar la calidad de vida y plenitud para las personas ciegas…

- Eso no me importa, usted es el doctor tiene que tener algo más que la descripción trágica de un niño de Alaska.

- No es una relación aislada. Fue el primer niño atacado, el nexo lo dio la policía federal para que los médicos pudiéramos intercambiar información que nos ayude a esclarecer algún tratamiento para los niños… Pero ni siquiera han podido relacionar la sustancia con ningún químico abrasivo, inflamante, ácido o radiactivo conocido por nosotros. No han podido separar sus componentes más que en carbono, sodio, potasio, calcio, magnesio, cloruro, bicarbonato y fosfato… y la forma en cómo el compuesto en sí actuó no tiene lógica con las leyes de la química… por no mencionar que si no fuera porque actuó como un abrasivo cualquiera pensaría que es saliva…

- Señor…

- Ahora no, Nikki.

- Señor, son los resultados de la niña Swan. – interrumpió una enfermera, para ser exactos, la palo con ojos. - Dijo que los quería en cuanto salieran.

El hombre tomó el folder se excusó con la familia del pequeño Frankie, que estaba en brazos de su madre completamente quieto, con una gafas verde oscuro. Temblaba.

"Debe ser por mí"

- Ah, señorita Swan. Qué bueno que está aquí. Su padre nos autorizó a realizarle estos exámenes a Annie. – me mostró el folder con papeles – Creo que tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Sucede algo malo con Annie

- Señorita Swan, me temo, que yo no voy a poder hacer nada por la ceguera de su hija. Al parecer el derrame daño irreparablemente las arterias que irrigan la retina, lo cual no puede ser reparado con un transplante, ya que nada podría sustentar el nuevo tejido. Lo siento. Su hija es completamente ciega y no hay nada que podamos hacer por remediarlo… Al menos su caso es científicamente más explicable que lo de los niños cegados...

Aguardó unos instantes a que reaccionara, pero yo me estaba protegiendo de terminar de procesar lo que acababa de oír, más el veridicto final no sólo del sobrino de los Mallory, sino también de mi hija.

Irremediablemente ciegos.

Era tan profundamente injusto…

- Yo escuché eso en Forks…

- Una triste coincidencia, nada más. Ese accidente que tuvo… De veras, lo lamento. Yo… le daré un material para que empiece a aprender sobre la ceguera infantil. Lo que haga de ahora en adelante para ayudar a su hija será fundamental… ¿No tiene preguntas…?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la volví a cerrar, tratando de no llevarme por mis emociones y mi sed.

- Bien. – Dijo el doctor aliviado. - Debo irme, si tiene alguna duda no dude en pedirla…

- Doctor…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Ella volverá a estar bien?

- Ya que sabemos que está ciega, tendremos que idear un mecanismo para que la reconozca… Acompáñeme a mi oficina.

El hombre me dio libre uso de su oficina mientras leí todo el material, lo que me tomó dos horas. Un par de estudios eran muy alentadores, enfatizando en la importancia de una buena actitud por parte de los padres, pero también enumeraba precios de perros guías…

"¿Cuarenta mil dólares?"

Tragué saliva y vi que Annie tendría que esperar hasta ser mayor… pero quizás, si sus ojos estaban muertos, solo necesitaba que el resto de su cuerpo lo estuviera… entonces antes de ocupar un perro guía, quizás yo sólo podría moderla… En unos diecinueve o veinte años…

"_Cuando finalmente lograron realizar el procedimiento el niño desarrolló un cuadro alérgico demasiado extraño que provocó que se le cerraran las vías respirtorias…"_

Quizás no… Pero si mi hija estaba ahora al borde de la muerte… y si la mordía ahora…

Me la bebería por completo. Podía estar muy compuesta, increíblemente contenida; pero todo se lo debía al estrés, seguía pensando… Cuando el agente externo desapareciera… No quería pensar en eso. De todas maneras, sólo habían dos opciones.

Cinco cambios de lentes después, el doctor Teddiston se nos acercó a mí y a Leah, quien acababa de llegar con un nuevo termo.

- Srta. Swan, ¿ha leído ya todo el material que le facilité?

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de racionar el aire para evitar respirar cerca del humano doctor de mi hija. Mi mente se distrajo en el sonido hueco y burbujeante del latido de corazón más cercano a mí y Leah tuvo que sacudirme para que me enfocara…

- … algún juguete, algo que pueda tocar, oler o escuchar… Si es algo significativo que la ligue a usted será mucho mejor…

De momento no pude procesar bien las palabras. Annie tenía muchos juguetes preferidos, le gustaba un tipo específico de galletas y yo nunca tenía tiempo de cocinar demasiado… Hubo un tiempo en que enloquecía casi literalmente por un queque de chocolate, pero cuando lo relacioné con la eternidad que tardaba en que se durmiera dejé de prepararlo. Además, el doctor no estaba considerando sabores… La única cosa que siempre captaba su atención con toda certeza era la música. Pero probablemente mi reproductor de música estaba contaminando el ambiente en algún lugar demasiado específico e incógnito como para buscarlo… Podría buscar música en Internet, o utilizar alguna de mi ropa con olor humano…

Como si los sentidos humanos pudieran hacer distinciones tan sutiles en cuestiones de olor.

Podría meter mis manos en agua caliente, la ley física debía… dejar el agua congelada antes de afectar mi necrosada gelidez… A fin de cuentas, ¿qué tipo de leyes físicas permitía calentar la piel de un cádaver, como si pudiera volverlo a la vida?

En toda la música clásica, inclusive filtrando la sonatas, estudios, sonatinas, y demás composiciones para piano… Habían demasiadas opciones. Y no me reconocería a mí, sólo a la música. Y sentía como se me revolvía el estómago por algo diferente a el continuo esfuerzo de no comerme a nadie.

Culpa.

Yo no sabía… a veces no tenía tiempo siquiera de enterarme qué era lo que estaba escuchando hasta la saciedad, entre las tareas de la universidad, la asistencia, hacer mandados… Me enteré cuando el _Claire de Lune_ de Debussy me hizo cometer un error fatal y aprenderme revertidos unas cuantas parejas de signos fonéticos y terminar con un 4 en un examen crucial, pero generalmente sólo distinguía sonidos de piano, tonalidades más alegres o más tristes según el estado de ánimo de Penny.

Eso era… ¡Penny!

-Leah, ¿tienes cambio?

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que llamar a mi vecina en Alaska… ella sabrá qué hacer escuchar a Annie.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No sé qué escoger.

- No tienes idea tampoco de dónde escoger…

- A veces tengo mucho que hacer. – le espeté. No necesitaba nadie más que me recordara que dejaba mucho qué desear como madre.

Suspiré agotada, y la garganta me ardió y me encogí de dolor. Si Leah no hubiera sido una criatura mitológica probablemente no hubiera logrado contenerme de abalanzarme sobre el podre Dr. Teddiston, que seguía ahí como esperando mi respuesta. Comprobé mi reloj y vi que aún faltaban veinte minutos para cambiarme los lentes… Y en resumen, toda la línea de pensamiento fue tan rápida que me sentía abrumada, además cambiaba de estado de ánimo muy rápido, tenía subidones y altibajos emocionales muy bruscos entre sí. Sabía que sólo era una trivialidad del lenguaje considerar cierta la posibilidad de decir que me estaba agotando, pero…

- Yo… voy a llamar a la señora que cuida de Annie… Espero que ella pueda ayudarme a escoger algo de música.

- ¿Música?

- Sí… ella… reacciona muy bien a la música clásica…

El doctor me miró un poco extraño, pero asintió y se fue después de pedir que le avisáramos cuando tuviéramos algo para probar.

Tuve que esperarme un par de cambios de lentes más para llamar a Alaska, luego hacer cuatro intentos para lograr que Penny me contestara. Podía imaginarla dando pacitos por toda su casa, tratando de encontrar el auricular del teléfono que siempre dejaba en el sillón frente a su televisor, a la par del piano. Finalmente, lo encontró.

- ¿Hola?

- Penny, es Bella.

- ¿Bella? Oh, muchacha… Perdiste tu vuelo.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Todo está bien en Alaska?

- No sé, al menos en Fairbanks sí. Salió en las noticias que hubo un accidente de tránsito cerca del mal hace dos días. Nada serio, ninguno de los dos carros se incendió.

- Ah, bueno… yo…

- ¿Por qué no han regresado? Mi tarjeta va a colapsar de tantas partituras que compré en Navidad para Annie, he estado esperándola. Las clases empezaron el lunes, ¿por qué no has vuelto, Bella?

- Yo… - le decía, no le decía – Annie está enferma.

- ¿Qué tiene? Bella… ¿La dejaste que se resfriara? Te dije muchas veces, la pasaron muy mal con aquella gripe necia que les dio en octubre, que no debía cambiar la temperatura y que…

Me mordí el labio. Penny adoraba a Annie como una nieta pérdida y recobrada. Yo sabía que tenía hijos y que en general, éstos no la veían, visitaban o contactaban hacía por lo menos doce años, de modo que no tenía manera de saber qué había sido de ellos, si tenían familia o siquiera dónde vivían.

- Penny…

- … tienes que darle limonada con miel de abeja y asegurarte que no se descobije los pies, sabes que esa condenada siempre se…

- Penny – la llamé con más fuerza – No es simplemente un resfriado. No estaría perdiendo clases por un simple resfriado. Tuve un accidente con la camioneta y me estampé en un árbol en el bosque y estuve pérdida unos cinco días. Casi morimos de hipotermia, ahora Annie tiene neumonía y parece haberse quedado ciega y no me reconoce… y quiero que me digas si hay alguna pieza de música clásica en particular que estuviera oyendo antes de venir a Forks.

No se oía nada al otro lado de la línea, aunque a mi oído no se le escapó el aumento de la cadencia de la respiración de mi vecina. Justo cuando creí que se cortaría la llamada, Leah llegó corriendo con cinco dólares en monedas que había cambiado en una máquina dispensadora.

- Disculpa, es que ya no puedo más… Los doctores no saben si ella… si ella…

- No la veo hace un mes y ahora está…

- Un poco azul… yo… siento haber sido grosera, pero… entre más rápido logremos que me identifique más rápido se recuperará…

- Tengo un disco aquí en casa, pero puedes bajarlo de iTunes. Tchaikovsky Complete Piano Works. Es un concierto con piano y orquesta. Lo buscaré ahora y pondré el enlace en un correo electrónico. –dijo tan rápido que casi dudé que me hubiera dicho algo.

- Oh, gracias… La clave de tu usuario es "wonka-august"

- Ah sí…

La oí alejarse de mi teléfono e iniciar su computadora. Para entender a Penny había que verla, literalmente confundirse a su lado durante algunos meses y luego dejarse de asombrar de su gentileza, habilidad musical, matemática y con la computadora combinada con su completo teflón alias memoria. Leah se alejó de mí unos pasos para decirme que llamaría a Jake para pedirle que trajera mi netbook y cds. Le susurré rápido que había dejado el aparato en mi valija. Mientras tanto, yo oía el teclado y empecé a calcular el tiempo que le tomaría a Penny abrir el explorador de Internet y le soplé su contraseña del correo electrónico y luego la de su cuenta en iTunes Store.

- Listo… Eres una muchacha torpe… Suerte que tu hija es resistente.

Por un segundo creí que empezaría a sermonearme como cuando trabajaba demasiado o me quedaba en casa y ella cuidaba a Annie, tarea en la que se sentía mejor calificada (no sin mucha razón). En lugar de eso, sólo se oyó silencio.

- Traéme a mi bebé, Bella. Promete que no van a dejarme sola otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar una respuesta, colgó.

Cuatro cambios de lentes después, Jake llegó con una caja de 20 cds, mi netbook y… el cd de la nana. Traté de no encogerme, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y preguntar por el cd se lo arrebaté y le espeté una mirada asesina. Parecía que, de todas maneras, había preferido no preguntarme. Creo que tenía algo que ver con que estaba empapado. Mientras me senté en la cafetería del hospital con ellos, Leah escuchó atentamente la descripción de Jake sobre cómo había "ordeñado" la sangre de un grupo de conejos silvestres junto a Sam. Al parecer, primero habían seguido a un oso, pero al despertarlo en medio del invierno estaba furioso y los revolcó a ambos por la nieve. Se había secado y cambiado en mi casa, pero luego se volvió a mojar en su camino a Seattle. Y lo peor, lo comentaba como si hubiera tenido una gran aventura.

Yo no me involucré en la conversación hasta que Leah se levantó a buscar unos amplificadores para ponerle a Annie, y Jake me tendió el termo con una nueva dosis de sangre. Me lo bebí en un santiamén, más acostumbrada al sabor asqueroso, y traté de durar el paso del líquido por mi garganta, en tanto mi computadora se conectaba a la red inalámbrica del hospital… Mi termo no contenía lo suficiente, pensé que debía enviar a formatear el aparato antes de volver a Alaska, que la pantalla tenía minúsculas partículas de polvo que ahora era capaz de ver pero no de quitar por culpa de la estática… Que mi vecino de la mesa de al lado estaba a punto de tragarse un sanguche que se veía apetitoso, pero que olía como un pedazo de algo muerto… y a queso agrio… Y su corazón ofrecía para mí…

Me concentré en recuperar la contraseña de mi cuenta de correo electrónico de mis recuerdos humanos que se veían como a través de un vidrio empolvado. La digité y esperé a que se abriera. En la barra, una chica le preguntaba a su mamá insistentemente si podían sacarle la apéndice antes de que le doliera tanto como a su hermanito, para un segundo después suplicarle que le comprar un cartón de yogurt de fresa con bolitas de chocolate para agregar. La cajera rastrillaba la superficie de la caja registradora con algo que sonaba metálico. ¿Una moneda? No lo sabía… Volví los ojos a la pantalla y le faltaba… Unos 30 cuadritos minúsculos que estoy segura que no habría visto con mis antiguos ojos humanos…

Resoplé. Eso era distraerse. Mi computadora me estaba sacando de quicio y si Jake no hubiera estado susurrándome que me controlara y que lo lamentaría si la rompiera, pues… quizás ya le hubiera presionado tan duro alguna tecla que la hubiera partido de manera no intencional.

Finalmente, cargó y tardé un rato en descargar las 30 sugerencias de Penny. En alguna forma, se había tomado a pecho lo de enviar música. Logramos pasar los archivos a mi reproductor de música y llevamos mi computadora cerca de Annie. Y empezamos a pasar la música.

El primer efecto fue que se relajó mucho y se durmió como no lo había hecho en días, pero a mitad del sueño, pensé en acercarme y entonces empezó a revolverme. Me llamaba…

No había servido de nada. Cambié de compositor. Rachmaninoff… y luego Chopin… Vivaldi… Beethoven… Liszt… y nada…

Cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a gritar, salí corriendo. No funcionaba… Estábamos pérdidas y no importaba nada. A mí ya no me importaba nada. Estaba de nuevo en el árbol donde me subí la primera vez que Leah y Jake sugirieron que tomara sangre en termo. Y sentía que temblaba de un frío muy profundo, no relacionado con la nieve ni el aire cortante…

Sin juguetes, sin mi olor, sin mi latido de corazón… yo, fría como piedra, frágil, me quebraría antes de que todo esto acabara. ¿Mataría a alguien para estar con Annie?

¿Qué me quedaba si no? ¿A quién dejaría sin alguien amado para lograr consumarme como cobarde?

"Estoy tan cansada"

No me molesté en cambiarme los lentes de contacto.

"Quizás ni en el más allá ella logre quererme de nuevo. Quizás… ni siquiera podamos estar en el mismo lugar… Tanto resistir por nada"

"Pero daría lo que fuera porque estuviera bien… Aunque sea lejos de mí."

Consideré por un segundo que en el cielo no tendría que estar ciega. Ni enfermarse… Y tendría toda la música que quisiera. Y sería feliz. Y desde ese lugar… quizás algún día estaría orgullosa de mí…

Podría ser que en el momento decisivo de seguir ocultándome tras mi cadena de ser simplemente la víctima de otros me hubiera convertido en algo como Reneé. La niña de nuestra relación colocó el matrimonio antes de los treinta en la escala de los peores pecados y siempre me recordó que su juventud fue culpable de uno de los errores más amargos de su vida. Luego, se reía jovialmente de su incapacidad para recordar pagar cuentas, para cambiar de hobbies, para amar el sol por ser más cómodo.

Me fui a Alaska porque sería lo más cómodo para mí. Me perdí en Jacksonville porque simplemente era la chica más plana y sin suerte del mundo. Y un imán de problemas que consagra a un vampiro como el amor de su vida, que es al mismo tiempo el ejecutor psicológico de mi muerte. Y luego, mi deshabilidad atrae al verdugo físico de mi muerte que me ofrece la única excusa "razonable" para seguir viviendo. Y continuar el círculo.

Yo podría ser la Reneé de Annie. Estar tan concentrada, cansada y ocupada en el esfuerzo de simplemente sonreír que nunca podría enseñarle a hacerlo. Me distraería tanto tratando de pagar las cuentas que una anciana que conocía hacía menos de dos años podía darme cátedra de lo que a mi hija le gustaba escuchar.

Y ahora ella pagaría por cada instante en que creí ser lo mejor y la más fuerte por sobreponerme _a pesar de todas las penas _ que la vida me mandaba.

Ahora era un vampiro y tendría que hacer sufrir a muchas personas, cercanas y no cercanas a mí, para consumar el fracaso total de todos mis intentos. Eso, porque no había mucho por hacer. El doctor Teddiston lo dijo antes de localizar los amplificadores. No podían seguir dándole antibióticos y sería una crueldad entubarla de nuevo, además de que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más…

Y yo no la tendría sufriendo mucho más si no había más que hacer.

Macro era el precio de todas y cada una de mis debilidades. De cada traspiés, de cada tropiezo con el aire.

Me bajé del árbol y me escabullí dentro del hospital. Era la hora de entrada de las enfermeras para el turno de día. Leah y Jake no se olían por ningún lado después de que su olor fuera algo vago en la sala de espera. Había un conserje pasando desinfectante de enchiloso olor a ¿flores?

Cuando salió la enfermera de chequear a Annie me sintió y fue una suerte que mi nueva velocidad me permitiera volverme y colocarme los lentes de contacto. Ella me miró, tuvo un escalofrío inconsciente, murmuró entre dientes "pobrecilla" y se fue a seguir con su ronda. Yo me metí en el cuarto de Annie.

Inmediatamente se exaltó, estaba despierta.

- ¿Mamá?

Tanteaba el aire con sus manos, y trataba de correrse en su debilidad. Llegué a su lado en un santiamén.

- No hagas eso, pequeña.

Me arrodillé y tomé su mano.

- ¿Ma… má? Mamá…

- Yo estoy… estoy aquí… y quiero decirte que tienes que descansar… has sido muy valiente y estoy orgullosa de ti. – Tragué en seco la ponzoña, y sentí como recorrió todo mi esófago en un ácido que me estremeció – Si tienes que irte… Yo… - no podía quedarme sola, era demasiado – Yo estaré donde tú estés… Y voy a tratar de cuidarte siempre… Si no puedo estar… Estaré pensando en ti… deseando que estés bien…

Un par de lágrimas en mis mejillas… El agujero… parecía que algo lo cortaba, lo extendía, lo multiplicaba…

- Yo te amaré por siempre… Sin importar nada, ni lo que me pase, ni como cambie mi piel ni como se vuelva difícil cuidarte… Y quiero que estés bien sin que importe nada más…

Mi pobre bebita estaba hiperventilando y su ritmo subía peligrosamente. Le daría un paro… Y la certeza de eso dominó ese intenso segundo de mi vida.

- Descansa, pequeña. Te amo.

Sin pensarlo, subí a la cama y la tomé en mis brazos mientras empezaba a tararear la única canción de cuna que me sabía. De mis recuerdos borroso, lejanos, de otra vida sólo consegúi recordar la nana que Edward me hizo… o que dijo que me hizo. No tenía importancia. Annie tenía que dormirse… y dejar de sufrir…

Entonces escuché como su ritmo cardíaco bajar de intensidad y los músculos de Annie destensarse poco a poco. El ritmo era tan lento… cada vez más lento… y l pitido del monitor sonaba con unos mini segundos de atraso. Lo disfrutaría… El corazón de mi hija… hasta que dejara de latir.

- Mamá… viniste – sonó su vocecita somnolienta.

¡Qué tarde! ¡Qué ironía!

Y fui tan feliz de que antes de que su corazón se parara me había dejado estar con ella.

Y entonces su latido siguió bajando de ritmo…

Iba despacio, constante. Me parecía que el siguiente no lo oírla. Traté de apretarla más fuerte, poniendo cuidado de no quebrarla. Respiré hondo. Sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas mientras seguía tarareando… Perdí la noción del tiempo, la terminé, la volví a empezar.

De un momento a otro, un corazón flotó dentro de mi habitación.

- Señorita Swan. – llamó alguien.

Abrí los ojos. Todo se veía muy claro, los lentes debieron deshacerse. Me recordé no alzar la vista. Fingí secarme los ojos con los reversos de mis mangas.

- Una enfermera me dijo que la temperatura de Annie está algo baja. Vine a revisarla.

Asentí y me bajé de la cama, pero no solté su pequeña manita. Traté de controlarme para no caer hecha polvo en el piso, el corazón del doctor sonaba tan fuerte, tan tentador… y tan poco apetecible…

Vi como el doctor observaba los monitores y luego colocaba los audífonos de su estetoscopio en sus oídos y los ponía sobre el pecho de mi hija. Parecía dormía, apacible, bella como un angelito.

Escuché como su corazón se aceleró un poco. Cerré los ojos y dejé que unas lágrimas resbalaran de mis mejillas. El doctor me pidió soltarla para escuchar el corazón por la espalda. Aproveché para ponerme los lentes, con movimientos tan rápidos que dudo que los haya visto. Lo vi abrirle los ojos ligeramente, y probar con una luz. Bajé la vista.

No podía… Sus ojitos… opacos… no quería verlos… Ya no destellaban… Se habían llevado mi vida.

El doctor tocó el timbre para llamar a la enfermera, quien vino inmediatamente.

- Programe un placa de tórax para Annie. Quiero que salga lo más pronto posible. Por favor, localice al doctor Ferguson.

- Sí, señor.

- Nikki, traéle a la señorita Swan una manta. Querrá dormir aunque apenas esté amaneciendo.

Tragué la ponzoña.

- No se preocupe… Yo…

- Voy a esperar la placa. Pero podría jurar que finalmente está respondiendo al tratamiento. Y estaba dormida en sus brazos. Debió ser esa canción que cantaba…

"¡¿QUÉ?"

- Duerma un poco, señorita Swan. Annie estará bien.

Empecé a respirar muy rápido… No… su corazón… no lo oía.

Traté de ignorar el alborotado paso del corazón del pediatra. Y entonces lo encontré.

Lento, acompasado… Cada dos segundos.

Mi hija estaba viva.

Y yo había recobrado la esperanza.

Cuando alcé la vista vi a lo lejos un pequeño rayo del sol del amanecer que se colaba entre los edificios… Y el sonido de los carros circulando en la carretera a menos de un kilómetro, las personas comentando en diferentes rincones del hospital, los gritos, los llantos… todos los sonidos se colaron en mi cabeza.

- Los exámenes tardaran unas cuatro horas. – dijo el doctor Teddiston mientras, un segundo antes de que lograra tocarme, me volví y vi que me señalaba un sillón incómodo, pero grande que estaba en la esquina de la habitación – Descanse. Todo estará bien.

Había mucho por hacer, pero me aseguraría de que así fuera.

Me dejé guiar por el doctor hasta la silla. Unos minutos después sacaron a mi hija de ahí y seguí el glorioso sonido de su palpitar hasta que se me hizo difícil porque había una barrera pesada, metálica… "Las puertas del ascensor"

Miré el rayo de sol entre los edificios hacerse más indomable…

Y las lágrimas que bajaban por mi cara siguieron una trayectoria extraña. Con una leve prominencia en mis mejillas, desviadas por las curvas que reconocí alrededor de las comisura de mi boca.

"Ya era hora… ha pasado tanto tiempo…"


End file.
